Scorching Heat of Summer
by FictionPadfoot
Summary: Heat. Scorching. Summer... Lust. Desire. Greed. A collection of three stories about dragons whose maddening lust refuses to leave them in peace. Mages whose desires go above and beyond. And the wicked whose greed overpowers all. The question is; whose passion is stronger?
1. Chapter 1 (Heat) Unexpected Summer

**Scorching Heat of Summer**

**I've gotten quite a lot of likes, favors, and pleadings to cook up some more lemons of Fairytail: Natsu and Lucy. So I decided to enlighten myself and write one for you Fairytail fans and lovers of this specific pairing. I feel like taking a break from Crystal Tears for now, don't worry! I have the next chapter for that story written down and now it needs some repairing that's all! I'll come back soon!**

**Without further interruptions, I give you…Heat of summer!**

**Disclaimer…**

**Heat**_  
><em>

_Hot. Since when did a cold November weather suddenly become this hot?_

The cold winter and unexpectedly become increasingly hot, as if summer had kicked out the snow and brought in its scorching heat.

How queer.

Irritated, Natsu Dragoneel tugged at the checkered pattern scarf wound around his neck, saved for the flaming red boxers covering the intimate parts of his body, he was completely naked. The sticky sheets weren't doing anything to cool him down either.

Lucy….that should do it…Lucy and her wonderfully cold showers should cool him down. Abandoning Happy, Fairytail's dragon stole out into the night, balancing like a cat onto the tips of Lucy's window, furtively checking his surroundings before slipping between the drapes like a fish and slid the panes shut with a sense of finality.

Finally…oh glorious icy shower I bow down to you.

Lucy Heartfila was busy underneath the sink, a screwdriver in a death-grip in one had as the other fumbled with the screws, cursing when she thought she had tightened the correct bolt to turn on the cool waters of her shower. With a huff, she reached further up when a sudden bang interrupted her mid-screw,

"What in the name of-!" her cherubic mouth gaped open into a scream when a blurry figure slammed into her, sending her crashing to the side of the hard, marble shower. Lucy let out a strangled gasp when a sudden ripple of muscles hovered dangerously near her lower abdomen. The heady scent of charred smoke and a plaid scarf told the rest of the story,

"N-Natsu?" she choked out as the salmon-haired boy grinned shamelessly at her,

"Found you!" that easy-going, carefree grin has always been plastered onto his face ever since she first met him.

"W-what are you doing here?" she rasped, clutching her neck and making an expression of a throttled chicken. The boy let out a chuckle and reached out a wipe away a spatter of water from her cheek,

"I want to shower," that childish wine of his coupled with an impressive display of sharp teeth made Lucy give an exasperated roll of her eyes before chucking her wrench at her friend,

"I've told you more than once to stop barging in like that!" she snapped as she crawled back under the sink, her concentration back to the sink, "none of us will be able to shower with this damn thin stuck anyways," Lucy let out a frustrated groan and let her head fall back. Natsu sidled up alongside her, craning his head closer to get a better view,

"It's broken? Lemme see…" he cocked his head; a strong hand wrapped itself around the Celestial Mage's fingers. Lucy stiffened, suddenly aware of how dangerously close she was her friend of the opposite sex. The unexpected beginnings of a blush began to scorch her cheeks riling up her hormones full blast.

What the hell is going on?

**Do i get a review?**


	2. Chapter 2 (Heat) Over Pull

**Chapter 2 Continuation of Heat: Over Pull**

**Hey guys I know I'm not in my usual upbeat mode…boy problems and I wasn't my fault! I know, I know I shouldn't be shoving my problems up in your face but I'm really feeling down right now…it hurts…I'm sorry but this is as far as I can go with this chapter right now…the next one will be posting soon enough when I'm back to normal…please throw me a life-saver…somebody…:(**

Grasping what little dignity and perhaps what sanity she had left in her, Lucy wretched her hand away from the red-head and abruptly scooted away from him. Natsu raised an eyebrow,

"Something wrong?" he inquired, she shook her head in reply and prodded his arm, urging him to continue. Frowning, the fire-breather twisted the knob to the right, and then wiggled it to the left hoping to get the hot water working; nothing. The untroubled attitude of his vanished as he clenched his teeth, gripped tightly onto the wrench, and gave it an enormous yank.

There was a choked spurt as a jet of water erupted from the mouth of the spray. Unfortunately, the force from Natsu also coupled with his superfluous strength sent water streaking out of the pipe and completely drenching the two. The power increased and soon, both the sink and the tub were overflowing with the dominant slaps of waves crashing over the sides of marble. Lucy yelped when the cold water spurted directly onto her face. She glared at the easy-going grin on her friend's face,

"Funny isn't it?" she snarled sarcastically as he doubled over laughter. The teasing smile was wiped off of the dragon-slayer's face when the next wave hit him square in his gaping mouth. He coughed, sputtering out a glob of water and swallowing the rest.

"What the-" his next words were cut off when a second clatter of water smacked him right onto his left shoulder, propelling him unswervingly onto Lucy sending the two of them slamming to the furthest wall as water reached to their ankles,

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy gaped at her clothes now soaked to the bone. Chuckling, Natsu nabbed a floating bar of soap hovering beside him; a vivacious grin graced his pale lips,

"Since the two of us are wet," he drawled snickering, "why don't we just take a bath here right now?" if the mage's complexion was pale, nothing could be compared to her skin tone right now; pale as the underbelly of a salmon,

"N-Natsu you're fibbing right?" she stammered, slender fingers scrabbling for the sides of the wall, feeling it slip underneath the pads of her fingers. She began to tremble…the trembling spread to her jaws as Natsu advanced onto her, water sliding down his body. He smiled and slowly passed a coral-pink tongue over his lips laughing quietly to himself over the sound of the increasing height of the water.

Wet. Shivering. A drowning cat. How very interesting.

**Review? Please? **


	3. Chapter 3 Scorching

**Scorching**

**Short but I felt like it. Anyhow, I plan to put in three different events on this story. Heat. Scorching. And Summer are going to be completely different events.. I hope this doesn't confuse you so enjoy!**

"Lisanna is back?" Lucy Heartfila bolted out of her stool as Natsu danced around her, his amber orbs twinkling in excitement,

"The things that we can do together again!" he squealed like a child; it was obvious he hadn't noticed the way the Stellar Mage gripped the waist of the mug as she took a huge swing to hide her disappointment. The doors to the guild were thrown open as Mirajane swept into the room, a jubilant grin on her sweet face,

"My sister is back!" she announced happily as a fair - haired girl emerged from the open doors, her body swayed to the wind as a brilliant smile graced her expression,

"Hey everyone how have you been!" she beamed and let out a gasp as the dragon-slayer threw himself at the Mage, crushing her into his embrace,

"Lisanna!" that idiotic grin stretched a mile-wide on his face as he swung her in the air, chuckling when she let out a terrified squeak and clung to him,

"Let me down Natsu!" she squealed. In spite of herself, she smiled, "It's good to see you too," she said softly, the real meaning deep in her words. Oblivious of it, the salmon-haired boy merely set her down, keeping his hands onto her shoulders,

"It's really good to have you back Lisanna," he flashed a wicked smile, "I can't wait to do jobs again with you!" The Mage acknowledged his offer,

"As we always have been doing," she answered.

The Stellar Mage stared off at her friends crowding around Lisanna; so what was she to the guild? To her friends? A sick feeling of bile swirled in her abdomen; she was just a temporary replacement wasn't she?

Dear Lord it couldn't be…all this time…all those memories…Lucy gripped the mug all the more tighter between her hands, clenched. So Natsu was just playing around with her all this time? She watched as the bond between the Mage and the Dragon-slayer strengthen once more, and the ever increasing gap between her and Natsu widen.

Multiple feelings writhe inside her; but the once that stood out the most, the one that held the heart-wrenching pain, a monster clawing in her belly, the tears of sorrow scrabbling at her heart.

What was it? Ah now she knew what it was called.

Jealousy.

**Review? A Lifeboat of ideas please?**


	4. Chapter 4 Summer

**Summer**

**You fans really like this story don't you! I feel so special lols…. Anyways you will definitely like this one I'm bringing out right now…I guarantee it! Enjoy!**

This time, Winter had NOT been kicked out, but Summer itself had slid as smooth as any other lustful weather into the beginnings of a new month, and a new climate. Furthermore, it was not a very kind weather and it would never be.

"It's Hooooootttt!" Natsu moaned as he sagged to the side of the guild's wall, desperately trying to leech the cool feel of the building onto his own burning skin. Gray Fullbuster was in an even poorer condition than the fire mage; every single pore in his skin broke out in sweats making him the looks of a dripping snowman against a hair-dryer. He was completely naked, saved for the valentine-pocked heart shapes on his knee-high boxers,

"Ha! I'm worse off than you! Look at me!" the Ice Mage struggled to form an ice sculpture of himself with an effort that left him breathless and his leaking statuette like a half-demented freak from hell itself. With a groan, the dragon-slayer flung himself onto the polished, wooden counter of the bar and began to flail himself around, whining in contempt. When will this blasted weather end?

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfila yanked at the straps of her tank-top in attempt of fan her sweaty body. Hissing when the heat snuggled itself into her already slick skin.<p>

"Even the river is hot," she muttered, glaring at the waters of the harbor even the sun turned the water to boil, setting a few unfortunate boats on fire, and heaven help should a fisherman be sitting in one. Something _cold _caught her eye and her breath stopped.

An Ice-cream Stand. Thank God Almighty.

* * *

><p>Stone-cold, heat-filled, and beautiful Erza Scarlet made her way in that stuffy suit of armor across the town square, hoping to get some peace and blissful escape from this impossible heat. Never in her life has she experienced such a scorching high temperature such as this; it was beginning to burn through her metal shield causing her slender body to suffocate; she needed to get away, and fast.<p>

Tossing a furtive glance over her shoulder, Erza slipped through thick boughs of over-hanging moss and thickets shading a clearing she knew very well ever since she found her hiding place; her happy place as she had called it. It took her a week to find the place, and another week to clear out the mess. She heaved a sigh and sank down to the grass, in a sharp command; her armor disappeared revealing her vulnerable and completely exposed. She examined her bare arms and stared at her taunt stomach, frowning at the sight before her; just how many flat muscles did her stomach have?

All of a sudden, a branch snapped and Erza whipped around, a rapier clenched in her slick palms, her eyes widened as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows. Parched lips parted in shock,

"Jellal?" she whispered.

* * *

><p>"ICE-CREAM TRUCK!" Lucy shouted, her hands thrown up into the air as she raced a horde of ten year olds to the vehicle, her money waving in the air,<p>

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST!" a person hip-checked her to the side and she fell with an oomph!

"What the hell!" she gripped, rubbing her rump, and glaring at the guy to so rudely shoved her. Recognizing the figure, she slammed a fist onto his head,

"Natsu Dragoneel where are your manners?" she said angrily, the fire-breather turned to her, the right side of a cheek smeared with vanilla,

"Sorry you said something?" he asked gleefully taking another chomp from the three cones juggled in one hand. With a sigh, the Stellar Mage plucked a cone from between his fingers and took a lick. She closed her eyes in pure ecstasy.

Delicious.

Natsu stared at the girl, and then stared at the empty spot where the cone originally was; she his ice-cream! But the way her tongue wrapped around the entire glossy surface of the vanilla- flavored, scrumptiously sweet tooth. It paid to just stand there and gape like an idiot.

Her tongue made another sweep over a section of the cone, slowly licking her pouty lips as Lucy let out a relaxed sigh…purrfect. She paused to turn her gaze away from her treat to a gawking Dragon-slayer,

"What?" she muttered, feeling embarrassed, "never seen a person eat ice-cream before?"

"Not_ that_ way," he muttered, suddenly wondering how it would feel if _his_ skin were the ice-cream.

How would it feel to have that brazen tongue of hers stroke his bare flesh? A definite turn on wouldn't it? Stroking down, down, down, down….

"Awwwwg," the fire-eater suddenly dropped down onto a knee, ice-cream forgotten. The Stellar Mage looked at him curiously as he clutched the zipper of his pants; now was not a good time to have a boner.

**DO I GET A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Heat

**Heat**

** Nice and short, just the way I like it. I understand why you guys don't approve of me writing the chapters so short, but I need more ideas and it takes a long time to come up with them for me. I'm not very good at coming up with ideas and such so forgive me for this. I like to go little by little for a few reasons; for one thing, bits like this usually spur the readers to look forward to more lemons and such on the oncoming chapters, The second thing is that it give the author more time to think things up and word it how he/she wants to. So I hope you can put up with me okay? Thank you!**

Lucy felt her arms give way as she shoved her body back against the tub; getting away from the dragon-slayer was harder than it looked, especially when you've got four freakin walls surrounding you. She felt like a cornered animal.

"Natsu, back off," she hissed, feeling silly for doing so. Her friend merely shook his head, spraying drops of water everywhere, not that it mattered,

"But you look so…" he trailed off. The Stellar Mage didn't trust her tongue to make another move when the fire-breather closed the last few meters between them. Lucy threw her arm over her head, shielding herself from him, "enough," Natsu groaned as he caught her fingers tenderly pulling them away from her face. His breath washed over her face, warm, cold, damp despite the rushing of waters clashing over the two.

Lucy began to tremble; this wasn't right, her father had already began to search for suitors of her choice but he never approved of the dragon-slayer,

"_A filthy, careless freak of nature!" _her father had thundered out when Lucy had timidly slipped in a casual suggestion regarding the fire-breather. Besides, it wasn't her fault that he always seem to be able to sneak into her apartment when she turned a blind eye to the main window.

"Natsu my father," she protested. The boy's bronze features hardened as he pulled away,

"What about your father?' he said rigidly, Lucy knew how very well his reaction when she mentioned the man who had banned him from her presence. Natsu had vehemently refused to so much as turn his head away from Lucy after that, but continued to push himself even closer to her. Whether or not he was trying to spite her father she had no idea, but to feel him hovering that lean body of his over just forced another delicious shudder down her spine. How she hate to love that feeling!

"No more talk," he said gratingly and lowered his lips harshly over hers, cutting off any other objection the Stellar Mage had in mind to throw at him.

And he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

**More reviews, equals a happy and excited author who will love her fans to death, plus it also spurs the author to write more.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**~ Fictionpadfoot**


	6. Chapter 6 Scorching

**Scorching**

** Sorry boys and girls I had some pressing matters to take care of, but I've finished the next chappy! So at the very least show me some gratitude! Loves, kisses, and hugs to you all! Leprechaun Month! Wear green and get gold! LEPrecon! **

Dear Lord, that burn whipped like pure hell through her body, sweeping like a madman down her abdomen leaving a hot trail of anger. Lucy clenched the mug, clutched it so tight the entire cup suddenly shattered, blowing apart, the brown substance inside it flying all over the place, mostly on her. At the force of the noise, the entire commotion shuddered to a halting stop. Slowly, the Stellar Mage rose from where she sat, liquid blue eyes hidden behind the screen of her bangs, and walked past everyone to the door softly closing it behind her with a thud.

"_He was on her. So sly he was, murmuring sweet words of this and that at a time like this. To love has no meaning without one to love, without one to show the love, physically, emotionally, and powerfully. Still, this dirty me, quivering beneath his warm, bitter aching body. To this small this small body, to want to join together with him so frantically, as if the span of breath were not enough to satisfy even one of us. Were pure animalistic instinct, the clean cut of sweat, bated breaths, and soft cries and lows arising from the two of us, needy and wanting. Ready to plunge past the last barrier of womanhood, to transform our love, into the human forms of life." _Lucy's pen went down with a loud clack as she leaned back to stretch her arms up to the ceiling. The effort it took her to write down that much as strenuous, and it wasn't because of Lisanna. Natsu didn't once look at her when the fair-haired girl came bouncing back to reclaim a good deal of his happiness back and leave her to embrace the darkness.

With a sigh, the Stellar Mage tipped her head back, looking up; how long has it been since she wrote such a moving paragraph? One filled with carefully chosen words that bit into reader's hearts and tugged at their heartstrings? Not for a while she knew that.

"You alright?" a low voice made her catch her breath as she spun around in a quick succession, her body already halfway out the chair.

"Loke," she breathe out a sigh and sank back into the cushion. The lean figure of the Stellar Spirit allowed a crooked smile to tug at the corner of his lips as he slipped away from his position at the window and strode over to her,

"Lisanna is back isn't that a surprise?" the ginger-haired boy's smile disappeared when Lucy abruptly rotated her chair back to facing her desk; back stiff. "Guess not eh," he muttered and pulled the frames away from his eyes as the Stellar Spirit leaned over her ear, "I presume you're unhappy that Mr. Hot-stuff is getting distracted by her no?" when she didn't reply, he let out a chuckle and tilted her chin up so that he could drop a loving kiss on her forehead,

"Why don't I be your beloved Natsu?" that smirk was still on his face when the Stellar Mage swung her arm out at him. "Now, now I'm not your punching bag," he tsked sternly as he caught her wrist, suddenly yanking her out of her seat and into his ready arms. Instead of launching a punch at him as one would expect. Lucy buried her head into his arms, body trembling; she refused to allow so much as a tear leak out of one eye. She shouldn't be crying, she wouldn't cry, she will not cry. A taken back, yet pleased never the less, the Stellar Spirit gently pulled his old friend even closer than he would have dared and kissed her on the tip of her nose,

"Sweetheart why waste a tear for that boy?" he whispered softly, feeling his mistress quivering in his arms. He reached out to wipe away a lonely drop that slid down to her chin. When another one joined the path down her cheek, the Leo bent his head to sweep a gentle arc with his tongue at the tear, and kissed another one away. Startled, Lucy pulled back,

"What-"she started when her friend captured her mouth in a breath-taking kiss, one both burning with passion and aching with love. This was wrong, Wrong, wrong, wrong, and she knew, it, yet she didn't have the heart to stop him, not when he was there to patch up the cracks.

The Dragon-slayer once more, embraced the Mage in a crushing hug that left her gasping for breath. By the time he had set her down, a frown was on his face when he discovered the Stellar Mage wasn't in his presence. He wanted to keep an eye on his friend, and felt an unsettling ache inside his abdomen,

"Lucy?" he turned toward the stool only to find it empty,

"She went out the guild Natsu," Erza nodded her head to the door and shrugged, "wasn't feeling too well I guess," the fire-breather's thin brows crumpled in confusion,

"Didn't _feel_ well?" he repeated slowly. His friend watched him in concern,

"Something wrong?" she inquired. Natsu only shook his head,

"Didn't feel well," he repeated his words slower than before. The unsettled feeling stirred up even more until the Dragon-slayer felt a sick sentiment penetrate his heart; oh.

"I'll be back," he said seriously and without another word, turned to the door and made his way out of the guild. Lisanna turned to Erza, puzzled,

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly, taitannia shook his head,

"The Natsu you use to know as grown," she murmured, "the boy you know now, has found something precious in his life he worries and wants to protect," that said, Erza slid away, leaving Lisanna to ponder over the fact that the boy she loved and still loved; had found someone else as her replacement.

**I've made it a bit longer! YAY! So please give me a REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Summer

**Summer**

**New chappy! Wooohooo! Okie I'm going to stretch now and lean back and watch you peoples devour this one, I hope this length will satisfy you :) I try to update once a day but as you know, an Asian as school and as a complete nerd…not really..i hate math with passion. I'm done typing anyways so…happy reading!**

Erza stared with an open mouth, at the man merely a few feet scant of her,

"Jellel?" she gasped and gritted her teeth as her mouth opened to bark out a command for her clothes,

"Wait," with a lunge, the Dark Mage tackled her to the ground, a hand firm, yet gentle pressured itself over her lips, opaque orbs darting here and there as he turned his head behind him. The noise of fan girls' screams eased off into the distance. Taitannia narrowed her eyes at him; her fingers scrabbling at his arm. With a sigh, Fernandes pulled his arms away from the female knight and sat back,

"Forgive me for acting on impulse," he said softly. When his mouth opened to form the next words to his thought, the Dark Mage stopped and gazed at Erza with an expression of a mixture of astonishment and perhaps a bit of amusement. Mortified, Erza prepared to reach for magic to cover herself when Jellel pressed a finger to her lips,

"Not yet," he murmured, his tone was almost pleading, "please," the scorching heat of a blush streaked across her cheekbones as Erza pulled away, her back atrociously pressed against the rough trunk of the tree,

"H-how did you find me?" her voice gave way to a tremble as she made an attempt to lengthen the distance between them. Ignoring her endeavor, Jellel merely scooted himself closer than ever,

"I didn't," he looked confused and ruffled his hair, "I was being chased," he muttered, refusing to look into his childhood friend's eyes. A hint of a smirk appeared on her lips,

"Fan girls?" she teased flicking a finger at his cheek. Irritated, The Mage swatted her fingers away, twining them, instead and urged her hand down onto the ground beside her bare thigh,

"How amusing, and I never expected to find the great taitainnia out of that stuffy armor and naked for the world to see," he smirked at the sputtering in her voice and the delightful blush of hers that turned her already heated cheeks into a lovely shade of pink,

"Th-th-that's none of your business!" she hissed, brown eyes flashing in humiliation; of all the bantering they have had together when they were young and in slave labor, she had always won any verbal disagreements between them. Now, when forced to admit her shameless nakedness, she didn't have a witty comeback to support her. Smelling victory, Jellel pressed on,

"I give you that one would feel like stripping when the weather is this hot but definitely not in public or in the eyes of the opposite sex," sapphire orbs twinkled maliciously as he watched Erza wrack her brain for a snappy comment, his grin widened ever the more when he found out she failed to find one.

Leaning precariously toward her, Jellel pressed his forehead against the warm skin her hers,

"Admit that I'm the winner of this bout," he smiled when she bared her teeth at him as he nuzzled the tip of his nose down the side of her neck, "A stubborn one aren't you," he chuckled as he felt her fingers tighten her clasp onto her, the other hand reached out to push him away,

"Ah, ah I won't have you move away from me again," he gripped both of her hands pressing them both onto the grass beside her thighs. Nudging the underside of her chin, Jellel had her tilt her head back allowing him to place a gentle kiss right onto her jugular,

"J-Jellel," she gasped, her body immediately tightening as her knees shook; this feeling, it shook her to the bone, her iron-will was crumbling as her friend drove her past her boundaries where she dare not step foot into. He was sending her wave after wave of emotions and pleasure with just a tongue. Locking both of her wrists with a single hand, the Dark Mage slid a hand alongside her slender waist, going up to tangle his fingers into her scarlet hair,

"Erza Scarlet," he murmured softly, tipping her chin up to him as he pulled her in for a sweet kiss. The fight wasn't in words anymore nor would it ever be. Rather in tongues and the clashing of bodies moving in a hypnotic motion as each struggled to gain dominance over the other.

The secret glade of Erza's, was now the glade of Summer's heated, wetting, lust.

"Natsu are you alright?" the Dragon-slayer glanced up, still twitching at Lucy standing over him, a worried look on her face. Inwardly groaning, he staggered to his feet and managed to smile at her,

"It's nothing, I'm fine," he said quickly. Raising a brow, the Stellar Mage glanced pointedly at the noticeable bulge in his pant-line. Natsu too, glanced down and his face turned beet-red,

"Oh shit!" he muttered, embarrassed as he spun around in order to hide himself; this was degrading, first the incident with Lisanna, and now this. Hiding a smile, Lucy knelt beside him and whispered into his ear,

"Would you like to take a _cold _shower?" the fire-breather looked at her incredibly; what did she know about a boner?

"_Might as well," _he thought with a shrug as they two plodded their way to her apartment, careful to conceal his throbbing member; he desperately needed a way to turn himself off.

Well, perhaps he could ask Lucy to satisfy him…now wouldn't that be nice?

**I have a new ORIGINAL STORY too! It's called Blood of the Savior but you obviously can't find it here so the website is called…. simply go to the search bar and type blood of the savior and there you go! **

** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Heat

**Heat**

** Sorry for the late update. School has been stressing me out this week. But the next chappy is done and now I can relax and hope that you are satisfied with this length, inspiration is difficult you know.**

Natsu was livid, his body trembling with a mixture of anger and hurt; she knew he hated parting from her, revolted the idea of it, but for her to mention the order from her father straight from her lips sent a wave of black fury sweeping through his body as he laced one hand into her blond locks pulling her mouth down to his while the other explored the length of her body. The Dragon-slayer roughly slipped his lips down the side of her neck, suckling, nibbling not too gently into the crook between her shoulder and her neck eliciting a wild gasp from her, and then a low, throaty moan as Lucy arched her body ever the more closer to him.

The Stellar Mage ran her fingers over her lover's naked body, marveling at the firmness and power of the muscles rippling over her as he moved. She couldn't stop herself from being overwhelmingly drawn to him; he was all grace, all power, and all life. An animalistic growl rasped out of Natsu's clenched teeth as he shifted her up to a standing position, pressing her back to the wall; he couldn't get enough of her, he really couldn't, she burned him in a way he never felt before, her slender digits hesitant, careful as he forced a sigh of contentment from her lips as the weight of him pressed her all the more tighter onto the cold wall, kneading her legs apart so that she could feel his already throbbing member pulse against her. Lucy was too surprised to do anything up suck in air and cling to him and hang on for dear life; Lordy he was killing her!

The fire-breather was delighted at the sounds he was eliciting from her, it made him wiggle with satisfaction as he tugged her wet clothes off from her already soaking body and trailed a gentle hand over the tips of her breasts, stroking it with a callous finger until it beaded and hardened to his touch as Lucy was tormented with a million different sensations. She let out a besieged mewl of disappointment when she felt his warmth leave her, large eyes begging; desire filled her very essence. Sweet Creator he was such a sinfully sexy Dragon-slayer,

"Kiss me," she whispered and Natsu chuckled as he ran a hand over her thigh hitching one up over his,

"In just a second sweetheart," he grinned with amusement at her frustrated hiss and struggled to pull his head to her," ah, ah Lucy, soon," he smiled as she pursed her lips in a pout.

"Why not?" she demanded as he laughed,

"You've gotten me annoyed on the subject of your father," the boy's orbs darkened as he stared down at her. Lucy shrank from him. Feeling ridiculous, she straightened up,

"Well I'm not sorry for bringing it up," she snapped haughtily, "if you think you can make me feel guilty and get me to give in, sorry buster but it's not working," the Dragon-slayer raised a brow,

"Oh really?" he flashed a mile-wide smile allowing her to catch a glimpse of pointed fangs, "You're not going to say sorry is that right?" Lucy gulped and bared her teeth at him,

"Yes," she retorted and he tittered and grinding his hips against hers, taking his time to teasingly brush his lips lightly across her mouth, laughing quietly as she tried to heighten the brief contact,

"Not fair," she grumbled as Lucy let out a whine when Natsu's fingers deftly slid lower down her bare belly until he was just barely prodding between her thighs and she nearly cried in aggravation,

"Natsu you…!" she hissed and the Dragon-slayer gave her an impish grin, his voice playful, though it couldn't contain the lust that burned within him,

"Giving up?" he taunted. She narrowed her golden-brown orbs and snorted, trying to keep her limbs from trembling with want,

"Of course not," she muttered, "it'll take a lot more than stroking to stoke me," her eyes widened when the fire-breather fisted both of her wrists with one hand and reached down with the other to unbuckle his belt, though keeping his pants on, keeping his eyes on her all the while. The water splashed around their knees as Natsu let the leather drop from his hand and reclaimed their position to the attention of her breasts, the golden mounds beckoning at him as he lowered his head to gently kiss the top, moving his lips around the tip, never touching it. Lucy threw her head back against the wall in attempt to stop a moan from squeezing past her throat,

"Natsu," she bit her tongue and resisted, trying to push against his chest but it was like trying to move a brick wall, let alone try moving, he had her wrapped in his body so tight a bomb wouldn't be able to take him out. In reply, he cupped a hand around her bottom hiking her up a notch so that her legs were wrapped around his waist, his loin pushing at her and she couldn't help moan,

"Feel that?" he whispered," I'm waiting for you to give in," he kissed her throat, enjoying her heated flesh, pushing her in opposition to the wall with his weight, driving her with such force her body inched up the slick wall. Natsu's lips swept by her once more, this time, he lingered, taking pity on her. Bad move. The Stellar Mage tore her hands away from his hands with sudden brute force and pulled his face up to hers crushing his mouth to hers; she had enough of his taunts and wasn't going to wait any longer, nor did she have to, the fire-breather was already heating up with desire.

The Dragon-slayer made an attempt to break away but his hands betrayed his intentions, dragging her sweet little boy all the more closer, aware of the soft purrs of pleasure whenever he kissed her. Her arms clung to his neck and her willowy hips were moving against him in such a seductive way he began to groan,

"Luce," he gripped, "girl you're driving me," he let out a whoosh of breath when the Stellar Mages' grounded herself to him,

"I'm driving you what?" she asked innocently and the fire-breather merely groaned, eyes glowed with anticipation as he let out an growl and molded his body to hers, frantically trying to keep that heat from leaving. Trailing his mouth down Lucy's neck sending a shiver to rack up her spine; he felt wonderful, tasted wonderful. Then his powerful arms locked her wrists, pinning them to the wall,

"I've got all night Lucy," he whispered against her lips, smiling as she tried to sway her hips to his once more, crying out when she realized she couldn't. His hands traveled down her body, tongue darting playfully past her teeth. He could feel her heart beat against his chest and realized his own was thundering at the same time.

"Natsu," she moaned hoarsely, "D-don't do this to me…I…need…" The Stellar Mage lost it completely when she felt is arousal nudge her and she felt the tightly wounded coil in her abdomen flutter as she cursed,

"Alright, alright! I give you bastard I give!" she groaned, her cheeks flushed as she glowered at him, "if you don't take me right here, right now, i won't have sex with you ever again!" the firmness in her tone made him realize she meant it. He smiled and urged her legs to part, not before shimmying her panties away as he took her, catching the first sob from her mouth as Lucy arched against him, wrapping her long legs around him, twisting till his arousal touched her in all the right places. Greedily devouring her cupcake mouth as he took everything she had to offer to him. His mouth sought to take her into frenzy and his body began to move to her hips meeting him with every thrust. Gravity impaled her to him over and over again until the pain ebbed, tingles sliding all over her.

"Took you long enough," she murmured and the Dragon-slayer grunted in response.

"I wasn't _that_ late."He muttered

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9 Scorching

**Scorching**

**I'm actually typing this chappy up at 12:53pm in the morning can you believe it? It's because I respect you all for being hungry for the next chappy and I too was impatient to finish it, so I snuck out of bed and flipped on my computer; who by the way is screaming at me to turn it off so I could get some rest. Sorry, I just had to write this one. Enjoy!**

The Stellar Mage let out a content sigh as Loke trailed butterfly kisses down the length of her throat, murmuring sweet words of how he wanted her to think of him and only of him. She felt drawn to him, not the way she felt drawn to Natsu, this was a completely different kind of force that made her body respond to the Spirit's touch.

"Think of me as Natsu," Loke whispered. Though it pained him to have her crying out the Dragon-slayer's name instead of his, he didn't have a choice. The man could tell by the way Lucy gazed at the fire-breather; a mixture of love and compassion, a bond so strong he knew without a doubt that the only thing that could separate them was death itself, hell even Satan himself wouldn't be able to pry the two apart if he wanted to.

"Natsu," the Stellar Mage let out a soft, pleading whimper as Loke gently tugged at her blouse, sliding it down her slender shoulders as he dipped his head, capturing her mouth in a breathtaking kiss loving the taste of her mouth; Sweet Creator this was the mother of all sin. Pure, uncivilized desire took firm control of his body as Loke shook with all the bone-wrenching emotions of wanting the feel of his friend between the soft, silky sheets as their bodies met with flawless rhythm. Thought of it, but never indulged himself to go any further than lowering his lips past her face. Here was his chance to fulfill the thing he wanted so badly, _needed _it.

Alarm bells shrieked in the Dragon-slayer's mind as he made his way past the river and towards the direction of Lucy's apartment. He frowned; there was something irking his friend, he knew it but what was it?

"Bow down in defeat to me tow-head!" a blast of ice shattered his thoughts as the boy tumbled to the side, wincing as he felt a welt coming up on his side. He sat on the cobbled stones rubbing his tender ribs.

"Gray you half naked block-head that hurt," he grunted as the Ice Mage smirked and landed in front of him, planting his fists to his side, proudly showing off his rippling abs,

"Serves you right for being so absent-minded," he retorted as he squatted down next to him. Gradually realizing the term battle wasn't what Natsu had on his mind at the moment,

"Something wrong?" he asked cocking an eyebrow calculatingly at the Dragon-slayer, it took skill to turn that smile into a frown, or even coming close to one but at the moment, a worried look was pasted onto Natsu's face for he simply sat there lost in thought and rubbing his side.

"Nothing," the fire-breather turned his head away. The gesture worried the Ice Mage further,

"Nothing? Natsu, that's not like you," as he said that, Gray leaned forward in attempt to catch his friend's eye. All of a sudden, he found himself fly several feet away from the boy and slammed into a carton of boxes, cursing as he fought his way out of the mess,

"You stupid pig," he howled and Natsu stood in front of him, peering down at him with a content smirk,

"Fooled ya didn't I?" he jeered dancing back as a wave of barbed ice flew at him as he immersed himself into the fight, slamming each other into walls and shouting all sorts of profanities as they teased, taunted, bit and kicked like stray dogs on the loose upsetting the vicinity. All the while he had already forgotten to check up on Lucy.

The noise roused the Stellar Mage out of her trance as she lifted her head to gaze out the window; a familiar bellow snapped her out of her illusion,

"That's funny, I could've sworn…" she started when Loke pulled her down on top of him for another sweet kiss,

"Your entire imagination sweetheart," he stroked his fingers in the moist part between her bar thighs in attempt to make her forget about everything else and focus on him, him and him only.

"You're probably right Natsu," Lucy allowed her head to thump back onto the Stellar Spirit's chiseled chest as she ran her fingers over his chest, completely drooling over the firm contours and muscles that moved with every breath he took,

"You're beautiful Natsu, you know that?" Loke felt his gut twist when he heard not his name but the Dragon-slayer's,

"You're perfect," he managed to choke out as he kissed her right breast, hoping to hide the guilt that was beginning to tear his body to pieces; Natsu would kill him for sure but it was worth it. Lucy struck him in such a way he couldn't even find the words to explain how. Her body, her spirit, her determination, the firmness of her chin as she tilted it up, threatening anyone who tried to defy her. Whatever it was he loved her so much his heart was about to burst.

He couldn't let go of her now, she was now tainted. Tainted by him.

The Stellar Spirit was now two people; Loke and Natsu.

He hated himself for that reason.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10 Summer

**Summer**

** Aaaand it guess here is another chappy up and ready to go! Bon Appetite! **

"Y-you can't," Erza fisted a handful of the Dark Mage's navy blue locks as he pulled her back for another arousing kiss. She was drowning in a sea of sensuality; the blasted man was forcing past emotions and feelings that she had carefully locked away out. A dart of his lips, the door creaked open, a gentle caress of his fingers, the gap widened until a final swoop of his sculpted lips sent the door to her sentiments swinging wide open leaving her vulnerable. Just as he suit of armor had left her body bare, Jellel's kiss had seared straight through her heart, releasing all sorts of passion the woman had so strongly bounded,

"Jellel," let out a throttled cry at the feeling knotted in her belly and she pushed back to stare at it; what in the world is happening to her?

"You alright? " the Mage's voice was uncertain. When she didn't reply, he touched her cheek, "Erza?" Damn she was driving him to the point of insanity. Desire rippling through him like a tsunami, this woman had stirred up his heart in so many ways it was impossible to explain. Sweet Creator how he longed for her, Jellel pressed his hips between Erza's silky thighs, feeling a pleasant moan vibrating in her throat. Damn she was so sensitive, everywhere he touched sent her mewls of delight up a heated notch until she was writhing from the sensations he was eliciting upon her.

Erza was always prepared for anything, she was careful with what she did and how she handled the situation. That's how she was ranked and S-class Mage, a proud warrior who proved to the world that Fairytail was a powerful guild.

Except today she found herself totally caught off guard and unprepared for anything like this; Jellel was a hawk in flight, his swift hands traveled about her body tugging at her emotions and stimulating such reactions that didn't match with her personality; cool, calm, and collected. Now she was crying, whimpering, and begging for mercy. She didn't know whether it was humiliating or not.

The tightly wounded coil in her body slapped the breath out of her as the warrior let out a sharp cry when the Dark Mage stripped the cloak and whatever else he had underneath off him leaving him as naked as a newborn babe. She gasped, raw instinct forced her cover her eyes and advert her body to the side,

"P-put your damn clothes back on!" she snapped, struggling to keep the trembling out of her voice. When he pried her hands off her eyes, she resisted, forcing him to put himself into a tussle.

Sweet Creator Jellel burned. As he wrestled with her, he felt their lithe bodies press against each other. Skin against skin, heat against heat, lust to lust,

"Erza I'm embarrassed as you are but please just stop struggling," when the woman made no attempt to cease, he frowned and pinioned her to the ground,

"Damnit woman why can't you just stop moving and face the fact that I want you!" at his words Erza froze; what did he just say?

Natsu threw himself onto the nearest sofa he could find and let out a sigh; finally his twitching groin had calmed down, and it damn well hurt too!

"I'll get the bath ready for you Natsu," Lucy slipped into the lavatory sliding the door shut after her. The Dragon-slayer sighed and settled back into the comforter wondering what it would take to get Lucy into the bath with him. Surely it shouldn't take that much effort to right? After all the Stellar Mage must be as hot as he was. Smiling, he slipped away from the couch and strode toward the door silently turning the knob and locking himself and the girl with him in it.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11 Heat

**Heat**

**Mwah! I love you all! Remember to R&R!**

Heat bathe the Stellar Mage's body in wave after wave of uncontainable pleasure. A pleasure so strong it made her shake beneath the Dragon-slayer's body hovering over her, his bronze skin slicked wet with riveted drops of water clinging to him.

"Luce," Natsu's voice heavy with emotion as his strokes came with a shudder as the fire-breather's body met her with every thrust. The Stellar Mage trembled; how did a carefree boy like Natsu know anything about pleasuring a woman? And certainly not someone like her. The water slapped none-too-gently against her bare thighs as he rode her alongside the wall. His lips captured her mouth in a bone-shattering kiss and broke away,

"We should clean this mess," he frowned at the water lapping at his knees as if it were to be blamed for forcing him to stop. Blushing profusely, Lucy pushed herself off of him, tucking a wet lock of hair behind an ear,

"I know," she answered softly as unlatched a window near the ground allowing the water to seep out. Lucy raised an eyebrow,

"There was a window on the bottom of the wall?" she watched as the water rushed toward the opening, draining the tiled floor clean, "What's it really for anyways?" she asked, the feelings of the answer sent her stomach to do triple flips. The Dragon-slayer gave her a naughty grin,

"Oh just in case scenarios like this happens," his grin didn't falter as a patch of red crept up Lucy's cheeks, "having sex in the bathroom is pretty common in this neighborhood you know." the boy's smile stayed plastered on his face as he casually threw in a joke, "is this why you make so much noise when you shower? If that's the case, then you're different then I thought you were," the Stellar Mage let out a petrified squeak before snatching up a towel from the rack and fled the room not before shooting Natsu a venomous look as the door slammed shut behind her.

Chuckling, the boy snatched another towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist before joining Lucy into the living room where he found her curled up on the couch in a pair of hastily pulled on pajamas and bunny-slippers on her feet. The towel thrown around her shoulders as she stared at the empty screen in front of her, quietly settling himself beside her, the Dragon-slayer tucked his head in the crook of her neck and began to nuzzle her, presenting a satisfying groan from Lucy.

"Natsu, stop," Lucy pulled herself away not before the fire-breather wrapped a strong arm around her waist and tugged her to his bare chest,

"That was meant to be a joke Luce," he said softly as the Stellar Mage stiffened,

"You're getting me wet Natsu," her voice was strained as he sighed; how did it turn out to this? He stared at her face; pinched and pale and shook his head,

"Alright, alright I get it," he muttered, releasing his grip onto her waist as the girl pulled abruptly away from him and stared at her hands,

"That wasn't funny Natsu," Lucy felt her bottom lip tremble. The last time someone had teased her like that had been a stab to the heart. The comment made her feel like a toy or something worse. She had buried that hurt safely away so that it wouldn't stab her again but there it was, grinning at her like the devil itself.

And the devil always came out at you with an ugly smile.

Natsu scratched his head, unsure of how to react to this,

"Aw damnit Luce come on I was kidding, really," he peered hopefully at her face only to see her cheeks drawn tight, lips still pinched as ever and ran a finger through his wet hair. Usually, the boy had the patience to make a doorknob look fun but today, the Daddy-hates-you-thing hnd cut his easy-going temper up short.

"Fine," he said curtly rising from his position, "I'll leave you to sulk," without another word, the boy made his way stiffly to the door slamming it brutally shut. Lucy felt her limp body slid to the floor, the cold wood cool against her cheeks bringing the sudden sting of tears in her eyes. He hated her, she knew it, he couldn't hate her that much. Staggering up, the Stellar Mage let out a wince as she dragged her sore body across the hall to where her bed room lay invitingly waiting for her to sink herself into its arms which she did. God that hurt so much, Lucy felt her lids slid over her eyes as she drifted off to a world where no one was going to taunt her, hurt her, tease her.

Although she couldn't seem to shake off those dreams of the Dragon-slayer away from her, didn't think she ever could.

Natsu let out a low hiss when the Stellar Mage sidled up beside Erza and ordered her usual mug. He frowned at the empty stool beside him; Lucy usually seated herself beside him. He always was comforted by her presence and now when they had just become one….the empty feeling in his stomach tightened and clenched as he gripped his glass with both hands, doing his best to ignore his friend's voice as it carried itself across the space between them and into his ears; anymore of this and he would be able to call it torture.

Stifling a weary groan, the Dragon-slayer shoved himself away from the counter with his drink and headed toward the next table, throwing himself into a seat beside Lisanna and nursed the liquid past his lips. The Mage smiled at him and scooted her chair over,

"Sitting next to me for a change now Natsu?" she smiled. The fire-breather merely grunted in response and focused his attention to the dark liquid sloshing around in a whirlwind inside his container; just like his thoughts, a whirlwind of nothing swirling around and around again.

The rest of the day obviously wasn't going to go well.

A giggle echoed over the boy's head as he whipped his face up to give the balcony a hard look; surely he had heard someone laugh. With a shrug, Natsu returned his attention to Lisanna and allowed himself to smile as she talked despite the pit he felt in his stomach.

_Goodness my darlings I haven't introduced myself properly yet haven't I? Well then, it sucks for you I won't give you my name. Oh hush, hush boys and girls the days are still young and I haven't been in hiding here among the guild for nothing right? Well now, time to put on a grand entrance, why not start with those two lovely couples that are now sitting so far apart from each other? I think that's a nice start to bring this guild down to nothing. Now, now this is __**not **__cliché nor do I intend it to be. I'll have my sweet revenge. Soon, they'll know when to give up, someone always does. You can't have a good story without the baddies do you? That's who I intend to be- the sexiest, sultry kitten you have ever met. _

_ Makes me shiver in delight…mmmmm I've been waiting for this moment, that old fart they call Master oh Master is nothing against me…true I don't have anything you call…'powers' or whatever but, like Othello, I intend to be the great ancient Iago. Soon, soon my darlings my time will come. So buckle up ladies and gentlemen and sit tight. This is going to be one nasty, wild ride. _

_Ttyl! Mwah!_

**I threw in a twist so I hope this wasn't confusing…there's a lovely little naughty on the loose…now how with fairytale cope?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12 Scorching

**Scorching**

**How are you boys and girls? Here's another post to sate your thirst! Snapshot time! Someone's lucking among the guild! Wonder who it is? To be honest I don't know it either lols. Maybe I do know and perhaps I don't.**

**But I'm not telling.**

_ It has been awhile hasn't it my lovelies? Here I am once again to remind you that I'm here and I'm watching every move that guild makes, every step, every breath – Gray and Juvia won't be having too much intimate times together as they hope with me on the loose. And poor Erza Scarlet, still can get over the fact your Jayjay can never be with you. Naughty, naughty Loke sexing up to his heart-broken mistress, how sweet of him, don't think it'll hurt to take some pictures of this scenario will it? I wonder how Natsu will react once he sees those photos? No, wait, I won't send it to him, why not drag the __**whole**__ guild down with these lovers? My dear darlings this is only the beginning of my life and I intend to live it to the fullest. Starting with those suckers. Bye, bye Lucy, takes that illusion of Natsu with you to the grave. Now my carefree Dragon-slayer won't be so free anymore as soon as I'm done with him. He'll be crawling on the earth rather than in the sky begging me for mercy. I'm back home Fairytale and I'm back here for good. _

_Mwah!_

Loke ran his fingers into the tangled snarls in the Stellar Mage's blond locks as he felt the soothing movements of her silky skin meet his; how good it felt to have his mistress's body under his! Her soft moans filled the air with an aching beat of throbbing tenderness as the Spirit bent to kiss her plump lips, swollen with many sweet kisses as they made love until the sun began to set and dawn casted a warm glow of light into the window, falling onto the Stellar Mage. Her eyes shone as she twisted her fingers behind his neck, bringing herself up to kiss him, teasingly darting her tongue past his teeth,

"I love you Natsu," she murmured and another pang stabbed Loke's heart; just how long had he been lusting after her? It was nearly too much, he couldn't figure out how to properly react, "Natsu? What's wrong?" at his hesitation, the Stellar Mage had pulled back to stare up at him. Loke mentally kicked himself for uncertainty; he was Natsu for god's sake!

"Luce," he began to make a wet path with his tongue as her purrs of pleasure arouse the air making the Spirit's member twitch with anticipation. Again, he wanted to do her over and over again. Loke shut his eyes in bliss as he pushed against her, feeling her respond to his urges and desires, filling him, filling her.

_Snap_.

_A beautiful picture of love isn't it? Ah, how I just wiggle with delight as I replay that scene. Now, who should I tip this one off to? Oh don't think I'll send this over to that pink-haired boy just yet. Now, now the time will come when he finds out his puppy lover has been shagging someone else. How should I put this nicely…a two-timer? Good boy Gray, just the man to keep Natsu away from the two couples having a heated session at the moment. Oh! I forgot! Lisanna is on her way back from a mission! Purrrfect! Such a pretty, little girl don't you think? A good chess piece of my lovely pawns…just like that skank's black smile. _

_I'll be back darlings. When I do, it's gonna be another cruel, cruel picture of lies. _

_Mwah!_

"The hell Gray! Give me back my pants!" Natsu dashed through the cobbled streets in his boxers, gritting his teeth as he made a leap at the Ice Mage, "that's not funny you bastard!" in answer, the black-haired boy stuck his tongue out at his friend and rolled his eyes,

"Pft! You call that a jump? That's a skip! Stuuupid!" with a smirk, Gray spun around and topped the next row of houses with ease as the Fire Mage howled in rage and threw himself at the boy. To Gray's surprise, he felt himself being tackled straight into the river, landing with a crash as the boys roared and struck without holding back. Out of the blue, they both felt themselves being picked up by two slender arms and gulped; lord help us…one fierce glare from the redhead sent beads of sweat down their backs as they sheepishly grinned at Erza,

"Playing cowboys?" she snarled. In quick succession, Natsu slung his arm hurriedly around Gray's neck,

"Friends! Of course we're friends!" his lips stretched into a ridiculously exaggerated grin as Gray joined in, smiling so hard that he was sure his face would have frozen in that position if not the warrior hadn't stomp her way back to where she came from.

"You dunce!" the Dragon-slayer made an ugly face at the Ice Mage,

"Me? Ugly? You should look in the mirror for yourself and see who's ugly!" instead of resuming to their brawl, the two heated up a new battle of the ugly faces, twisting their expressions to the max. Ugly, uglier, ugliest.

_Snap._

_ Ha! Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the ugliest and sexiest of them all? That would be me right? I'm sexy and I know it...Mwah! Hello, Bonjour, Aloha, Hola, Ciao…whatevers. Time to see how my lovely couples are doing! Awah! Loke is still hard! Suck it up Luce, that's right you stupid girl. Chaos, corruption, my job is not over yet…but I'll just sit back and have a good laugh at all those photos I've taken. Mmmmhmm this is going to be sweet you bastards. _

_Mwah!_

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Summer

**Summer**

**One down…about like what…fifteen? Twenty? More to go! Get ready for more lemony stuff that would really make you lick your lips!**

**Mwah!**

Erza found herself pressed against the base of the tree, stomach forward as the Dark Mage rolled his tongue leisurely along the length of her neck, his body bent over hers as his weight forced hers to the ground,

"Enough struggling Erza," Jellel's tone cut through her efforts as Erza lay flat-out beneath him as he stared down at her, the emotionless, yet slightly amused mask of his plastered on his face,

"Get off me," she gritted her teeth knowing very well he outweighed her by a good fifteen pounds,

"So you can become sane again? I think not," he smirked and lowered his head beside her ear, "I'd rather you become back to the perverted, blushing woman who once had fallen for me and still does even now," his casually passed a tongue over her ear forcing a shudder out of her. Long, agile fingers reached under to gently fondle her breast as Erza's orbs widened and she let out a choked gasp, her body immediately arched forward,

"J-Jellel what…" she started when his hips shifted the slightest and she felt something rock hard press against the back of her ass. Erza froze; what in the world…? Sweet Creator he was stirring a sleeping monster in her up to full boil. She had no idea how to deal with these completely new sensations whirling around in her, didn't even have a clue what to call it. Now as his hands hitched themselves around her hips, then sensually slid up to her taunt stomach which drove her to the point of insanity,

"S-stop," she croaked as the upper section of her body fell forward, she couldn't handle this, this, this…thing that was knotting her bundles of nerves up. When he reached down to stroke her thighs, she nearly screamed with frustration as her body arched against his touch. It wasn't enough, she wanted more, needed more and demanded more from him,

"Good?" he whispered, warm breath washed over her face, her pulse racing as Erza felt him tip her body over so that he was hovering over her, ripples of muscle towering over her slender body.

"Spare me," she let out a pent up breath when Jellel deliberately stroked her at such an unhurried pace she nearly screamed,

"Spare the rod, hurt the child," he murmured as she let out a groan and instinctively swayed her hips in attempt to retain the friction between them. To her surprise, Jellel let out an unprepared groan as he rocked his body to hers, strong arms tangled themselves through her fingers as he pulled her to him, pressing his arousal without any sense of hesitation to hers.

"Listen. Erza, you better stop moving or you'll find yourself unable to move and just as bad as I am right now," he let out another tortured rumble beneath his throat, eyes wild; just a few more seconds and he wouldn't be able to contain himself, he had to do something, and fast. Squeezing his eyes shut, he groaned and shoved himself away from her. The effort took nearly all of his own will to do something as simple as this. Startled, Erza instantly sat up and barked out a command, her armor once more, draped itself over her nude body and she cowered back against the tree.

_Snap._

Immediately, the girl sat up alarmed,

"Did you hear that," she hissed and Jellel rubbed his head looking toward the direction she was staring at,

"No, should I be?" he looked confused. Nervously licking her lips, Erza casted another glance at the empty spot behind a clump of bushes and got to her feet, "I should go," she hesitated, staring down at the Dark Mage looking up at her,

"Well, maybe just one," she said reluctantly and her body automatically bent forward so that their lips met for an electrifying kiss, a light touch that sent a shudder down their bodies.

Pulling away, Erza turned tail and hurried out of the clearing, away from the sweet temptation hidden in that clearing.

_Such a strong woman and yet, she crumbles at a simple beckoning of a man. She would have fallen for a guy like him anyways. He was her first love wasn't he? Poor, poor Erza, I've got just the right thing to cure you of him. He isn't all sweet like candy girl, you should know better by now. You'll learn when I send that nasty surprise won't you? Because if you don't this summer is just going to be the worst one of your life. _

_Mwah!_


	14. Chapter 14 Heat

**Heat**

**I'm sorry for the er….extremely late update. CST's are getting in the way and writer's block can be such a…a…you know. I've updated once more and from now on, swear I will strive for once a week.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

If anything the Stellar Mage felt completely guilt ridden, she had hurt him, she knew that, but after all he did hit a nerve.

"Stupid Natsu," she said softly. Yet anger wasn't the force behind the words. Lucy sighed; apologizing would probably be the best idea and she twisted her body towards the dragon-slayer's direction only to find him happily chatting away with the Dark Mage beside him. The Stellar Mage's lips pinched and she let out a huff turning away; maybe she didn't want to say I'm sorry! He could just let her stew! Fine!

_Snap. Whirr…_

_Lucy, Lucy my poor widdle, jealous Lucy. Keep on making that angry face and it'll eventually be your signature mark soon. I wonder how your landlord will like it if I scandalize these photos in my hand hmmm? To see you kicked out of your own apartment and alone on the streets would surely be a joy wouldn't it? It's bye, bye to your beloved Natsu too right? Lisanna has his current attention at the moment, why not forever? I do have such adorable pictures and films of them together Luce you just have to see those. _

_ Once that idiot headmaster is out of the picture, it's my turn to take his lousy seat. And that mark fairytail is going down._

_Burn baby burn!_

* * *

><p>Makarov Dreyar, after downing his fifth bottle of sake – not to mention slipping a lecherous hand beneath passing girl's skirt – was in a very good mood. The guild was up and run – not in shambles like the last time – his body felt young and alive, and he was waiting for the guild headmaster before him to arrive.<p>

"Excuse me," slim fingers tapped the old man's shoulders and the headmaster spun around only to have his jaws slam open meeting the ground, hinges positively broken. My, my; what do we have here? Such a ravishing, little vixen! Nothing but curves and turns! Makarov felt the pads of his fingers tingle as the beauty sauntered over to him, a smile on her lips,

"Can you help me with something mister?" the vixen's body tilted as she bent forward to his level and the man, cherubic lips pursed, bottom lips slightly sticking out. Her words tumbled out like sugar from a cupcake, jet streams of hair tumbled down in waves to the side of her shoulder.

The headmaster's Adams apple bobbed and his eyes strayed over the woman's body to rest on a black object hung around her neck that caught his eye,

"What do you have there?" he pointed to the device. She smiled and lovingly ran a long finger over the lenses,

"Just a camera," white teeth emerged and she held it up to him, "you wouldn't mind letting me take a photo would you?" her chest towered over the old man, she winked and knelt to face him, "cooperate and a present awaits you," long lashes blinked sending blinds of light to his face, "my treat."

**Gracias, Cam on, XieXie, Mahalo, Thank you for your support and your ultimate patience!**

**Remember: Happy reviews equals Happy Author equals Faster Updates equals Happy Readers, it's the way it goes so keep it going!**


	15. Chapter 15 Scorching

**Scorching**

** Thank the Lord Summer is finally here! Aaaaand SATs always comes back to bite you in the butt. Another update! I hope you enjoy this! Don't worry I'm not going to leave this story hanging…I promise…it's just taking a lot of my time that's all. I've been doing some original writing to boost up my moral on novels. But that can wait, at the moment, I give you the next chapter of Scorching Heat of Summer!**

A sweet kiss here, another there, oh the bliss, the sweet, sweet bliss. She was drowning in it, completely and utterly sunken into the Dragon-slayer's body pressed against her. The feeling of his length throbbing in contradiction to her stomach sent a wild flutter down the pits of her body. Sweet Creator every single touch from the fire breather made her entire form shake and her breath come up short.

"I love you," she whispered. And it was that sudden conviction that damn near broke Loke's own heart. The Spirit's gut clenched and he felt his throat close; he was making a complete fool of himself and he very well knew it. Lying to her, she to trusted him with her life, and yet he coaxed her to his bed and made love to her as the Natsu she loved and he did not. He knew there wasn't any hope for them, there might as well be a gap the size of Grand Canyon between them and he couldn't do anything about it.

But he wanted her anyways, craved for it as a matter of fact. He needed to touch her, taste her lips, and drink in her scent. Once he did that, all troubling thoughts of worries would be thrown away to the wind.

Just one more kiss…

_Snap. Whirr…_

* * *

><p>There, that unsettling feeling in the dragon-slayer's chest forced Natsu to stop and frown; just what was he missing?<p>

"Hey stone-ears!" Gray's voice cut through the fog and the fire breather blinked returning to the present.

"What," he muttered crossly and the Ice Mage mumbled something about love-stuck puppies and his expression turned sheepish,

"I asked Juvia out," his voice was so low the dragon slayer nearly missed it entirely. A grin the size of the guild stretched across Natsu's cheeks, disturbed feeling forgotten and he shoved his face up to Gray's,

"Well? Did she say yes?" he demanded. The Ice Mage's face fell and he dropped his head mumbling dejectedly,

"No, she's going out with Lyon." Natsu's mouth fell open, jaws unhinged,

"She's going out with Lyon?" he gasped. The sudden urge of laugh at his friend's face was nearly uncontrollable. Gray shot him a murderous look and snapped,

"If you think you're so funny, I might as well ask you how _you _and Lucy are getting along." He squinted at him, "have you asked her out yet?" when the dragon slayer made no move to answer, he smirked and scoffed,

"At least I had the guts to ask her out," he boasted; it was clearly a taunt thrown at his face. Natsu's cheeks reddened and his eyes narrowed. He jabbed his head out,

"I have guts," he said defensively. Gray snorted,

"Sure, sure, whatever you say," The dragon slayer snarled,

"Is that a challenge?" he said softly, the Ice Mage flashed him a wicked smile,

"Of course," he retorted and the fire breather whirled around to the direction of Lucy's apartment,

"I'll do it! I'll ask her out, and when she says yes, I'll shove everything you said right back up your skinny, little ass!"

_Whirr…Click._

_ Now wasn't that lovely? Oh, hoho you better watch out! The heat is on! And Summer doesn't take things too lightly at all. Now what would you do if I told you the relationship between Lyon and Juvia was caused by…um…moi? Poor, poor little Gray all alone with no one to adore his…naked manliness. I do so enjoy this, with the season at full blast; this is my realm, my territory, my life. When Fall darling comes, it will come. But at the moment, it's my turn to shine. _

_ Mission #2: Bye, bye dragon-slayer. _

_Now Lucy, how your knight in shining armor going to rescue you now when he sees you and Loke? _

_Mwah!_

**I don't know if I deserve this but...review?**


	16. Chapter 16 Summer

**Summer**

** I couldn't believe I felt so inspired that I decided to write up another chapter. And believe me I just love this one! Thanks to your wonderful reviews, I was able to continue it. Thank you! **

*** _before Natsu entered the bathroom_ ***

The sound of rushing water echoed from inside the door across from the living room as Natsu ambled aimlessly toward the Stellar Mage's room unconsciously heading straight for her desk. He didn't necessarily have a purpose nor did he have a death wish to invade her privacy, just curious. The fire breather's fingers idly brushed by a row of small bottles the size of a vial and the colorful print on it caught his eye; potions? Inquisitiveness leaped in and Natsu picked one up inspecting it. He turned the vial around in his hands and read the fine print on the bottom; Alter Ego lasts up to 5 – 7 hours.

_Alter Ego? _

Natsu blinked and gave the bottle a hard look, he popped the top off and took a whiff of its contents; seemed harmless enough. "Might as well try and see" he thought and without a moment of hesitation, downed the entire vial nearly gagging at the taste it produced, guessed it didn't look as good as it tasted, and the red was a pretty color too.

The Dragon Slayer felt a tingle spread all the way down to his toes as the substance took effect; something was wrong, something was very wrong. He was changing, or at least, his personality was. Natsu turned to stare at the mirror, eyes widened before they altered narrowing, a smirk graced his lips and another ego took control of the fire breather's body.

Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>"N-Natsu Dragoneel! J-just what are you up -" Whatever word she had left to complete her sentence died away from her throat at the sound of a belt being unbuckled.<p>

"Strip," the Dragon Slayer's voice was commanding, almost bored. A rush of heat scoured Lucy's cheeks as she struggled to rearrange her shaken composure. She glared at him,

"Blunt now aren't you," she said scathingly. He raised an eyebrow at the derisive comment,

"I prefer to," he replied shrugging his shoulders; unfortunately, he also managed to slip off the vest from his shoulders at the same time.

"Natsu!" the Stellar Mage hissed feeling the familiar flush creeping up her neck, her heart hammering away in her chest loud enough to be heard even with the water on. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose,

"Stop it Natsu," she snapped and flicked an eye open in time to see him intently focused on undoing the buttons of his shirt,

"What are you doing?" the question came out as a squeak. The Dragon Slayer paused for a brief second,

"Undressing," his expression said it should have been painfully obvious,

"Here?" another squeak escaped her throat and the Stellar Mage felt her throat seize up. Natsu glanced up at her,

"Why not?" his brows furrowed, Lucy opened her mouth to reply and received nothing but a sharp exhale of breath when the shirt fluttered down to the ground.

"I-I have something to say…" she said feebly as the fire breather stepped forward,

"Enlighten me," his voice was heavy, tempting. The Stellar Mage made an effort to control her train of thought when it hit her; he was using _adult _words, the _BIG _words, words only a serious and politicos – looking guy would use, definitely _not _Natsu.

"Um…Natsu, have you noticed the way you're starting to talk?" her inquiry made the Dragon Slayer paused for a heartbeat,

"No," he gave her a look, "you're trying to stall aren't you," he accused, tone disapproving as his long legs made their way over closing the distance between them, "anything else you wish to say?"

"Um…" her mind went completely blank, even the insults she was prepared to throw at him. In desperation, she threw her arms up,

"Wait! I'm not done talking!" Lucy wanted to kick herself, she needed to do something, and fast,

"You just did... the word "um" was very enlightening," he countered smoothly, there was now less than a foot of square tile that separated them.

Now that he was closer, the Stellar Mage could see the fine tones from years of taking on jobs and she thanked whoever created such a fine species of a male. Lucy found herself marveling at the firmness and power of muscles beneath that delectable golden skin that was beginning to have an effect on her. Waves of desire bathe over her body and she struggled to bottle them up knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. Scraping up whatever semblance of sanity she had left, the Stellar Mage braced her palms against her friend and gave it a shove; might was well be trying to move a brick wall.

"Luce," Natsu clasped her hands and brought one up to press his lips on her wrist. Golden orbs danced mischievously, wickedly before nipping the skin just under her palm. A cry arose from the Stellar Mage and Lucy reflexively twisted away breaking contact. He grinned; tit for tat was the message. He wanted something; she knew that much, but what?

"Bathe me," he commanded and Lucy felt her jaw unhinge,

"W-what?" she stammered feeling her ears go red. She peered into his eyes trying to find a hint of bluff; he really was serious. If she was going to bathe him that meant she had to wash him even…as if he read her thoughts, Natsu raised a brow and smirked,

"Yes Luce even below the belt," the Stellar Mage felt her legs go weak,

"B-but I'll have to…" she couldn't even finish the sentence. The Dragon Slayer grinned at her, a look full of pure, raw, carnal hunger. Expression confirmed that he was unashamed of his next words,

"All part of the fun sweetie,"

**I do get a treat for this one do i?**


	17. Chapter 17 Scorching

**Scorching**

The smooth, unbroken planes of the Stellar Spirit's body stretched in a long, hassle-free pose, right arm languidly rolled in a soothing gesture across the gently sloping body of his mistress. Only the eyes were intent, dark orbs darting across the room and flickered over to the window inches away from taunt cheeks, the facial muscles underneath twitched as Loke parted his jaws in a yawn.

"Neh, Natsu?" the voice of the Stellar Mage crossed the space of air between them and slipped into his ears caressing every part of his body as it went. A gush of wind blew in a lazy circle of air, fingers teasing his hair taking the rest of Lucy's delectable scent with it. He twisted his head to meet the blurry, unfocused eyes of his mistress, a smile played across her lips as she crawled toward him, hips made a single, sway before she curled herself onto his chest, slender arms wrapped round his neck tugging herself up to nuzzle the crook of his neck,

"I love you," she whispered and the Spirit shivered, a wave of unease rolled a strangling knot in his stomach creating a hole of shame to eat away at him; this was the epitome of mendacious, the worst thing he could have ever done to someone so close to his heart. What more could he do? He couldn't back out now, not now, not when she needed him most.

Speaking to backing out, it was time he did. Out of the corner of his eye, the Stellar Spirit saw a flash of salmon colored hair followed by the wisp of a checked scarf. A loud, boisterous shout echoed off the walls, this time, it sounded closer than ever. He had to leave, and fast. Quickly, gently, Loke disentangled himself from Lucy's embrace and slipped his body from beneath her. The Mage cracked open an eye,

"Natsu?" she struggled to get up, lashes nearly touching the skin of her high cheekbones, "why are you leaving?" the Stellar Mage spared her a single glance and opened his mouth to reply when Lucy let out a sharp cry; the sheets, slick from constant raptures during the night, slipped from her grip and she found herself on a collision course to the ground.

"Lucy!" Loke darted to her side and grasped her wrists halting her fall. He pulled her up and bent his head to check if she had injured herself when the door flew open and Natsu barged in,

"Lucy! I love you!" he shouted, a wide grin extended across this lips from one corner to the other, Gray at his heels. The entire room seemed to freeze as time stood still…

_Click, whirr…_

Loke called himself ten different kind of fools as an edgy silence fell over the bedroom. In front of him, the Stellar Mage stirred as she blinked and frowned,

"Natsu? But I thought you were -" her gaze turned to him and her orbs stretched open as realization hit her,

"Loke?" She whispered, a streak of red slashed on her face and her expression crumpled. The Stellar Spirit felt something inside him rip apart and his life flashed a haze red over his eyes.

Sweet Creator.


	18. Chapter 18 Summer

**Summer**

**Wow! I never expected to write this much but I got caught up in the heat of the moment, I will try to write chapters as long as this one or even longer so I thank you for supporting me and waiting this long for me to update!**

**Thank you!**

The Stellar Mage didn't even know whether to slap the smirk off of his face or scrabble furiously at her cheeks hoping to rub away a raging streak of red darting across her face.

"Natsu – "

"Woman." The word dropped heavily in the air and plunged like a stone down her stomach; she felt the instant plummet and suppressed a shiver. All the same that one word was laced with a great deal of connotations; to her, it was laced with something sinfully sweet and just positively dangerous.

Dangerous? Dangerous wasn't good, it was bad, very bad. So bad in fact, it sent alarm bells ringing frantically in her head. The air seemed to grow thicker and Lucy felt the back of her knees touch the hard edge of the tub; without realizing it, she had backed up all the way toward the half-filled tub and gripped the itinerant walls to brace herself. She cursed and shot him a glare that would have felled a lesser man. Natsu cocked his head to the side, a lock of hair tipped down to cast a malicious shadow over one length of his eyes firmly focused on her. The barest hint of his fangs peeking beneath his bottom lip,

"Pleasant Lucy, I'll have you to thank for provoking me." His eyes narrowed as he launched himself in a perfect arc toward her. Without thinking, the Stellar Mage dove for her bag containing her keys, the tips of her finger snagging the strap as she was propelled to the door. Thrown off, the Dragon Slayer shook his head and got to his feet, from that angle, he was an imposing figure in darkening hues and red outlining his muscular form.

Lucy sucked in a breath feeling the first half come in choked and uneven. This had to be stopped; on this god green earth, and in this once innocent, pure white bathroom now tainted by one of the Seven Deadly Sins, she was _not _going to lather her attentions on him! Summoning every ounce of courage she had left – and it was not much mind you – she bore her gaze on him; flipping table mode on.

"Natsu Dragneel I want that ass of yours up and out before I ask Aquarius to give you that washing you so badly wanted." Despite her threat, the boy didn't budge an inch and daggone-it rather his grin widened more than that inch.

"Would you do that?" he purred and another heat wave rubbed itself against the Stellar Mage's cheeks.

"Natsu." Her fingers twitched over the desired key and she gripped it tightly feeling the engraved marks etched onto the pads of her fingers. His chin flicked up and tilted it to the side, he held up a single digit and curled it at her,

"Come." He smiled and Lucy felt the back of her ears burn; she knew he sustained the ultimate insolence of looking straight at her, glowing orbs boring boldly against chocolate brown. He would not move, he would not grant her the relief of turning away – refusing to acknowledge that he did not have any right to look at her in such a matter. The Stellar Mage's long fingers wound firmly around the smooth hand of the key as she slipped the key out of her pouch, the light glinting off the stem of the thing kissing the tip.

"Don't make me Natsu." Lucy felt her throat contract; the air pulsed with the aura of raw desire emanating from the Fire Mage. He quirked a brow, the slender line wavering,

"No one's stopping you." The blonde Mage stared at him helplessly? What part of him made her lose the will to fight? The face? The bearing? The voice, the body? Just where did she lose to him? A rush of shame swept through her slender form; what was she thinking? She was a Heartfila! She knew that she could not go near him now, and the knowledge that she would go to him never the less.

Lucy felt her lower limbs take their first step toward the dragon slayer; his arm extended, the hand generously splayed out, fingertips flat out beckoning her to him. And as her heel touched the cold floor, she thought of being broken – not by a man she admired, but by a man who broke her not for love, but for the cold, luxurious fragility of her spirit.

"Natsu…" The Stellar Mage felt the key slip from her grip and hit the floor, its shrill ring the only sound in the hollow room and her arms reached out to obey.

The side of the cold marble walls suddenly groaned and out of the blue, the entire place exploded shattering the still air. Lucy screamed as a figure robed in black hurling at her direction.

"Lucy!" strong hands gripped her waist propelling out to the way and the thing crashed into the door with a thud. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see two studs of metal inches away from her face,

"Gajeel!" the Iron Slayer's eyes where wide, blood trickled from a gash on his forehead,

"That bastard of a guild attacked us!" he rasped, Natsu's eyes narrowed,

"Who," he snarled, his companion stared at him,

"Raven tail ambushed us," He whispered. The room stilled for a heartbeat before a god-almighty roar practically slapped the air. A fist shattered the ground,

"That bastard has gone too far," he growled, another thunderous roar shook the air and he sprinted off in the direction of the guild, not before scooping Lucy into his arms and efficiently tucking her over his shoulders, "hold on," he warned and the Stellar Mage's surroundings became a blur. He moved like a ghost, soft, swift, and subtle taking care to shield her from the biting wind tugging at her skin; her cheeks were flapping like bunting in the wind.

A column of fire shot like a violent beacon to the sky,

"**RAVEN TAIL!" **the word was punctuated by another line of fire as Natsu skidded to a stop all but setting Lucy down before he shot toward the thick of the fight launching himself at Fairytail's doors. The massive doors burst open to reveal thick clouds of kicked up dust and the deafening screams and bellows shaking the entire foundation. Feet pounding, the Stellar Mage's hand closed upon a key, feeling the engraving, whipped it out, the lion's name on her lips,

"I open the gate of…Leo!" wind whipped in a maddening spiral around her body, an illuminating light shot into the sky. A tall figure lay crouched to the ground, eyes flicked over to the battle before he rose to dust himself and gaze at his mistress,

"I'm at your service Lucy," he smiled and spun around, the mark of Fairytail glowed through his tailored suit proving his allegiance as his palms faced the guild,

"Oh Regulus, grant me the power to protect those that are dear to me!" hazel orbs flashed and a stream of light seared from his hands striking the crowd. Lucy pounded after him, eyes darting back and forth, searching. Something long and incredibly red wrapped itself around her arm flinging her mercilessly back, the Stellar Mage felt wood meet her fair skin and she gritted her teeth; that malleable hair! It belonged to none other than Flare Corona of Raven tail, a deranged, twisted smile touched her crimson lips as she sneered down at her,

"Blondie," she smirked and Lucy felt her face heat up,

"Flare," she growled heaving herself up, "you won't get away this time!" her hand went to her belt of keys and she practically flung the thing into the air,

"I open the gate of… Tarsus!"

"Moooooo! Lucy's boobs!" the perverted bull shimmered into spectrum bearing an enormous axe already swinging, he lowered his head, preparing to charge, when his eyes traveled down toward the redhead's…

"Like what you see bull?" Flare smiled maliciously down at the Stellar Spirit before a thick lock wrapped itself around the bull's neck and arms halting his movements as she lifted him into the air,

"Tarsus!" Lucy's mouth opened to scream as the animal struggled against the bonds that clung to him like vice grips. "NO!" with a shriek of laughter, Raven tail's mage whipped forward reducing the spirit to nothing as she charged at her, hair waving widely to and fro,

"Bye bye Blondie!" Flare drew a hand back, ready to deliver the blow.

"Natsu -" Lucy felt the thing like a whip, slice into her shoulder; the thin edges like cords of reinforced steel cutting her to the bone. The Stellar Mage heard an agonizing scream and realized it was hers, With a sadistic tug, Flare brought her lips to the girl's trembling ear,

"Your friends are too busy to help you right?" she purred and chuckled, the woman glared at the pitiful thing twisting in pure agony beneath the bondage of her hair, she bent to cock her head at the girl,

"Should I brand you?" she giggled, face twisting when blonde girl managed to spit out a retort,

"Go to hell woman," she rasped and Flare felt her temper spike up a notch,

"What a lovely idea Blondie why don't I take you there first?" she hissed and another coil lashed out delivering a series of backbreaking blows onto the Mage, each scream made her tremble with delight, the scent of blood filled her nostrils; paradise.

Bye, bye Blondie.

* * *

><p>Natsu's hands formed into a fist, fire engulfing the knuckles as he swung his arm at the slim, muscular man with a pale complexion; this thing was like a fly, always managing to evade his blows like a slippery snake and then darting in like a viper to strike at him. He was irritated and ready to flip a table.<p>

"You stupid little…" the Dragon slayer never finished his words when a hand eluded his fists and pummeled him straight in the face. Natsu tumbled backwards flipping up with a roar, beside him, the hulking Elfman bellowed and charged swinging, a wayward fist smacked the surprised adversary dab in the nose and he went flying.

"A man stands up for himself!" the take-over mage hollered and charged after the fallen opponent,

"That was my fight!" Natsu felt a vein throb and he crouched, senses driven to a frenzy when a familiar scent of blood hit him; Lucy. He spun around alarmed; there was an overpowering amount of blood coming from the opposite direction. The smell was so strong that it began to completely numb his senses.

"Natsu!" Levy darted toward him with Gajeel in tow, her eyes wide, scent scorched with fear, "it's Lucy," she whispered and the bottom of her pale lips wobbled, the beginnings of a bone-jarring sob racked through her body and the Fire Breather felt the first ebbs of horror overcome him; no, no it can't happen, not when he had just barely…

_"Lucy," _a throb struck his chest and he felt his legs churn the ground, _"Please, please don't let it be true." _Something flew at him and he snapped lashing out,

**"DON'T MESS THE F*CK WITH ME!"** he snarled, flames greedily licked at his skin boiling up to full power; he was thoroughly pissed, and god help any man who barred his way to his destination.

* * *

><p>"Erza!" with a grunt, the take-over demon hurled the bulking-ass, pink, fleshy man at the warrior, her leg jabbed out to give him a good kick as a bonus point; she couldn't resist getting her own licks out of him.<p>

**"TRINITY SHOT!"** the mage's arms were a blur as it moved in deadly slashes ending with a powerful backstab straight into his side, the man screamed, spikes protruded from his arm as he swung at her,

"You wretched woman!" he shrieked,

"Your loss boy," she said and the sharp edge of her blade slanted down striking her adversary square in the chest; Ivan made the mistake of underestimating Fairytail and now he was going to pay.

"Got you woman!" with a roar, Nullpuding reached out and caught Scarlet at the back of her thighs, the warrior let out a chocked gasp as the claws dug cruelly into her skin tearing flesh and blood,

"Erza!" Mirajane darted toward her and lashed her tail at the man belting him toward the door. Red flashed a haze over her eyes and her knees gave way,

"I'm alright," she gritted her teeth and her usual armor flashed over her; she was beyond exhausted; the incident with Jellel had taken a large toll in opening her heart, she was more vulnerable than ever and now, even her legs refused to respond.

Sweet Creator that hurt.

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat slid down Levy's temple as she followed the enraged Dragon Slayer across the room toward the stairs; Lucy? Dead? It didn't add up right, that girl was too strong to be defeated so easily. But here she was flung, beaten and sliced nearly to derangement by a Raven tail mage. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she gazed as Natsu stood trembling in barely controlled rage over the Stellar Mage.<p>

A hand clasped about her shoulders as the Iron Slayer's harsh voice chafed a warm breath over her ears,

"Give him some room shrimp," he grunted and tugged her back giving her a pat on the head before his heat left her bare shoulders. She trembled; this wasn't happened.

Suddenly, something shot up from below and snagged her ankle flipping her into the air,

"Gajeel!" she let out a shriek as her body went limp, and slammed her brutally down to the hard wood. Surprise flickered over the Iron Eater's expression before he felt a powerful swell of magic bore down on him crushing him to the earth,

"Mother F -" he hissed as another blast of magic zeroed directly onto the bookworm,

"Shrimp!" he bellowed as Levy screamed; the thing was practically trying to kill her! Numerous cuts began to appear out of nowhere along her legs and became grueling slashes that flung her form against the work board. Cursing, Gajeel got to his feet; he knew his opponent all too well,

"Obra, you birdbrain rodent," he growled a the tall, waspish skinned figure hovered above him, the devil perched on his shoulder,

"Traitor," he said simply and another wave of magic ripped through the Dragon slayers body. Gajeel felt at least half of his ribs crack and he bent forward howling.

**"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"** a metal-blasted tornado hurled out of his jaws as destruction rumbled at the man. He smiled and waved his hand,

"Disperse," a sudden whoosh of air seemed to gently slap the attack away and the tornado thundered _past _him and instead, hurled itself straight at the wounded Script Mage. In a haze, the girl lifted her head, soft eyes blinking,

"Gajeel what…" she began when the attack was upon her. The girl's mouth opened to scream but nothing came out.

"LEVY!" the Iron Dragonslayer barely had the words out of his mouth when an almighty bellow sounded behind the mage,

**"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" a bright ball of fire thundered toward Gajeel's tornado meeting it head on. The entire guild nearly collapsed under the explosion and Levy screamed; a high-pitched shriek that brought the powerful dragon to his knees; she had been caught in the heat of the blast, there was no way she would be able to live from that, it would take more than a miracle to survive.

Sweet Creator save her. They were winning, but they were losing, losing everything dear.

**Remember! More reviews means faster updates from a happy author!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**

**P.S. I want to try a Gajeel and Levy pairing but i'm not too sure. What do you think?**


	19. Chapter 19 Heat

**Heat**

**Here's another chappy up and ready to go! I can't promise that I will have enough time during the weekdays to update as quickly as these two days but I'll do my best! Remember, in the story of Scorching, Juvia got with Lyon, but in this story, it's different!**

**~Enjoy!**

The tension between the Dragon slayer and the Stellar Mage was to the point of being tangible. One would expect a constant wave of fury to emanate from the two; instead, their necks would whip back into their original position and their eyes would dart across over the room looking anywhere but each other. Their manner was so childish. Those who noticed, nudged one another slipping sly winks and grins, even Cana began pulling up the altogether familiar Bets Board to see how long would they last without seeing each other

"This is completely ridiculous." Erza Scarlet casted a glance at the obviously growing crowd around Cana and returned her gaze to the forlorn Stellar Mage nursing a tumbler into her mug. Her Stellar Spirit Plue sat beside her, his head tipped to the side as he tried to figure out what was bothering his mistress. Mirajane shrugged and smiled reassuringly,

"Don't worry," she answered tucking a cup snug underneath the barrel-spout, "They'll be speaking to each other soon enough," the Requip Mage frowned,

"Soon is not soon enough," she muttered as she observed the Fire Mage on the other table; his grin was so wide you could see the back molars of his teeth as he chugged down the contents of his drink while Lisanna cheered alongside him; never the less her money would always be on Cana, no one could out-drink her.

_"They _seem to be getting along," she murmured and the take-over demon tilted her head in her sister's direction,

"They've been friends ever since they were young," her tone was warm with a touch of motherly affection. Erza's lips tightened ever so slightly; even so, this wasn't right.

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy-san is sad because she knows Juvia has beaten her! Juvia has finally won Gray-sama's affection!" <em>the Elemental Water Mage let out a little snicker behind her hand as her fingers delicately hovered lovingly over the Ice Mage's bare arm. Feeling her presence, Gray twisted his head to stare at her,

"What." he didn't mean to say it so harshly but the tension between Natsu and Lucy was getting on his nerves; ever since they stopped speaking to each other, the Dragon Slayer had become ever the more boisterous and violent, his temper had considerably shortened and villages, buildings, anything constructed would be destroyed on every mission he had with him. Letters demanding repairs were starting to form an overflowing pile full of angry words and threats: hell even Makarov was beginning to develop a twitch every time he saw a letter addressing to him about Natsu in the mailbox.

Gray folded his arms about his head and groaned; he couldn't take it anymore! And Lucy! The poor thing over there looked like a beaten puppy dragging her tail between her legs in defeat.

"Excuse me Juvia, I think someone over there needs a friend to talk to – I think," he slipped off from the bench and padded over to the Stellar Mage leaving a gaping Juvia behind. He flashed her an easy smile before easily sliding into an empty stool beside her,

"Want to talk?" Lucy turned her head to look at her friend,

"Don't you have Juvia to attend to?" she said lamely, Gray grinned and shook his head good-naturedly,

"She can go without me for a day… can't she?" Lucy glanced over at the Water Mage practically frothing at the mouth and the corners of her lips lifted up a bit,

"I guess," she offered him a grateful smile and nodded her head toward the Work Board, "if you don't have any plans for today, how about doing some work with me? I could use a partner," the promise of something to do glinted off the Ice Mage's eyes as he stood up,

"Why not? I'm not planning to sit around here and watch flamehead drink himself to death, when do we start?" The Stellar Mage plunked a couple of coins on the counter before clicking her keys in the loop of her jeans. Scooping up Plue, she made her way to the Work Board,

"How about right now?"

* * *

><p>The Dragon Slayer nearly choked when his <em>'frenemy'<em> shrugged off Juvia and headed over to where the Stellar Mage was seated. He deliberately ignored the nudge Gajeel Redfox gave him and focused desperately on Lisanna struggling to tune out Lucy's voice. Unfortunately, - no thanks to his keen hearing – he picked up right away the gist of their conversation.

They're going on a mission without him? For the first time, hurt carved a bottomless hole into his stomach. He sucked in a harsh breath and looked for something around the room to slam his head on,

"Natsu? Oi! Natsu!" someone grabbed his wrist halting his movement and another frantically pushed against his chest. The Fire Breather blinked clearing away the crimson cloud hovering in front of his eyes. When the red haze faded, he found himself halfway out of his seat, four fingers tightly gripping the remains of the mug – only the handle was left of the cup, the rest had broken off from the convulse of his hand – Wendy shoved insistently at his chest and Lisanna caught his wrist efficiently plucking the broken handle from his hands before he could do more to hurt himself. The Sky Dragon Slayer peered up at him curiously, then tilted her head toward Lucy and Gray over at the Work Board, their heads bent close together, shoulders shaking gently as if sharing a joke.

"You miss her, don't you," she said quietly. Natsu frowned and scoffed loudly,

"Miss her? Wendy you don't have to worry about that! I'm fine!" he shifted his gaze over to his female companion walking toward Makarov with the chosen assignment in hand, "we're fine," he added softly. Happy the Exceed swooped in landing on the table beside his nakama sporting a fish clasped greedily in both paws, beside him. Pantherlily settled nearby Gajeel tucking his sword back over his shoulder, another paw reached up the brush the scar over his left eye,

"Any luck?" he muttered to the Iron Slayer. Gajeel shot him a dark look and shook his head,

"Ya think?" he said gruffly. The dark fur Exceed chuckled, his head shaking to and fro,

"I'm not talking about Natsu and Lucy," he smiled chiding, "You know who I'm referring to…ahem," the corners of the Iron Dragon Slayer's brows pulled firmly in and he looked away,

"I don't know what you're talking about," he muttered, the tips of his bolts gleamed underneath the light revealing the daring tinge of pink that told the opposite. Lily grinned and nudged his partner,

"Oh cut the crap I'm not stupid," he ignored the warning hiss from the Iron Dragon and continued,

"Everyone knows you have a thing for that bookworm hence it's obvious why the other Shadow Gear members are doing everything they can to try to keep you from her," Gajeel's fist clenched in reply making the Exceed smirk; not even the devil himself would be able to keep the Dragon Slayer from getting what he wanted, he knew that much.

* * *

><p>Lisanna casted a worry eye over Natsu; complaints from villages due to Natsu's rampages on a mission continued to steadily grow. His temper was bordering on setting the entire guild on fire from his rage, and he had taken to challenging Cana to a drinking competition every single day. Lisanna had been at his side ever since he decided to sit next to her. Although the take-over mage enjoyed every minute of their time together, Lisanna couldn't help but notice the sadness in the Fire Dragon's gaze every time the Stellar Mage passed by him. It made her uncomfortable to see him depressed, the fire in his spirit was gone and he grew irritated whenever someone mentioned a certain person he desperately missed and wanted to see.<p>

"Hey Lisanna! Want to go on a mission with me?" the take-over mage felt the breath knock out of her; a mission with Natsu? They haven't been on an assignment for ages! She felt the excitement build up stirring her insides. She wiggled in her seat basking beneath his smile suddenly glad it was directed to her,

"Of course!" she grinned and he sprinted towards the Work Board, feet tapping impatiently waiting for her to catch up.

"Which one do you want?" Lisanna scanned the fliers, her fingers touching the rough edges of the leaflets,

"Let's see; escort the princess, destroy a cursed book, hmm…. (fingers tapping) aha! Finding a scroll for two hundred thousand berries! How about it? We'll split the reward," the Dragon Slayer pumped his fist in reply,

"Let's **DO** this!' he snatched the paper and scurried over to Makarov content on sipping his beer. When the master saw the chosen assignment, his entire face paled over,

"Natsu, don't take that assignment," he was visibly shaking, "you'll destroy the entire destination! Two hundred thousand berries won't be able to cover the expense to repair what you've destroyed!" Lisanna padded up to the trembling man and placed a reassuring hand on Natsu's shoulder,

"Don't worry I'll keep him out of trouble," Makarov grunted and waved his hand in acknowledgement, "he's trouble enough already," he grumbled but allowed them to proceed not before adding, "When you come back Natsu, I expect the village to be in the same condition it was when you came," he glowered at the Dragon Slayer who in returned, saluted,

"Not to fear old man," he grinned and bounded towards the door, fist still swinging, "Let's **GO!**"

* * *

><p>"Here you go Levi!" the Script Mage looked up from the book she was currently engrossed in as Jet set a butter-beer next to her arm and settled beside her, his shoulder slightly nudging hers.<p>

"What book are you reading?" he asked a beaming smile on his face. On her other side, Droy sat adjacent to her and leaned forward to read the cover,

"Innocence and Arrogance?" his brows pulled together, "what kind of book is that?"

"A romance one you dolt," a grating voice rumbled over their heads and Levy casually tipped her head up to see the Iron Dragon Slayer towering over her head, crimson eyes holding hers for a split second before he broke their gaze to return Droy's glare,

"Was I asking you?" Droy got to his feet to push his face in front of Gajeel's. The Dragon Slayer lowered his head, fingers curled up into a thick knuckle,

"Want me to use my fists to answer that?" he snarled, Jet narrowed his eyes as he glowered heatedly at the man; he knew Droy and his chances were slim if they decided to launch an all-out attack against the powerful Iron Dragon. But then again, the memory of Gajeel's torture and humiliation toward the entire Shadow Gear team was still fresh and anger boiled like a volcano.

"Gajeel, Jet, Droy, please don't fight," Levy's fingers were suspended mid-air, partially curled. Her tone was pleading and her gaze searched Gajeel's, beseeching. The Iron Dragon Slayer's crimson orbs met hers, her lips parted. Gajeel felt the digested iron in his stomach take a dive; dear Lord she was killing him with that begging look. He knew he'd end up giving in to her sooner or later, might as well now.

With a parting growl, he backed off a step only to see Droy advance, he brought his foot forward

"What, afraid?" he sneered. Despite Levy's arms tugging him back, he refused to back down; that bastard had tormented them! Shadow Gear should have the right to have revenge and regain their wounded pride. The Plant Mage was itching to shoot off a couple of knuckle seeds at the Iron Dragon, he casted a glance at the God Leg Mage who in return, dipped his head; attack.

Sensing this, the Dragon Slayer leaped back with an infuriated roar just as Jet put on a burst of speed with streams of Droy's man-fisted Knuckle plants hard on his heels.

"Why me," Gajeel muttered, his legs were a blur as he darted across the vines, eyes screwed in concentration; he knew that they had the right to have a bone to pick with him, but why did it have to be in front of Levy? Having her there meant that he couldn't use any of his abilities knowing of her disapproval.

"Levy!" in the midst of the fight, the Script Mage and sprinted after Gajeel hoping to pull him out of the frenzy only to find one of Droy's plants veer off its target and head straight for her. Panic ran a line to Gajeel's adrenaline searing towards his legs. Snarling, the Iron Dragon felt the ground rush before him as he pounded furiously towards Levy, hands stretched out, fingers closed about her shoulders shoving her back just as the thing socked him hard in the eye. The injured Dragon winced and lowered his head hoping to hide the injury from anyone, anyone at all, especially the girl in front of him. Instead, he found his freaking head well buried between the crook of the Script Mage's shoulder and neck, he froze, face heating up,

"Gajeel?" small fingers awkwardly tapped the back of his neck and he pulled back all but pushing her away.

"Sorry," he choked out, turning his head; he stumbled out the door of the guild and hauled-ass to a tree. If the mighty Dragon Slayer felt anything, it was embarrassment and big time too.

* * *

><p>Jet and Droy were sputtering, both in anger and in panic; their Levy nearly got caught in a crossfire and now she was probably melting in a puddle because of that Iron Dragon's touch. Why couldn't she melt to a helpless puddle when she saw them too? It wasn't fair.<p>

"L-levy?" The Script Mage's head was down, her arms over her face, head on the table, book sitting quite comfortably on top of her lovely locks. She hadn't said a single word ever since Gajeel had touched her. Why? The simple answer was; her face was red enough to compete with Erza's hair, goodness how this girl can blush!

_"There are some things that you can never get back no matter how much effort you put in," _thought Levy as she stared lamely at the book in front of her, the words were a blur compared to her mind; it was a whirlwind of thoughts. She did however, lose something though; her innocence of love. She might as well be thinking of talking to a rock for all it mattered, _he _kept on invading her thoughts now that she was aware of him. There wasn't anything she could do now.

Was this going to be awkward?

Would _he _think she was a nuisance?

"You alright Levy?" Stone Eyes Evergreen plopped herself in front of the obviously startled Script Mage, remembering her main magic, Jet and Droy edged wearily away from her; it wasn't funny when she had threatened to make their groins turn to _rock-hard _raging hard-ons. And one could never be sure if the Mage was kidding or not.

Reading her expression, Ever smirked,

"Let me guess, you're think of someone, or should I be more precise, an Iron Dragon?" Levy snapped her head up, struggling to keep the red off her cheeks,

"I-it's not like that Evergreen!" she stammered, arms waving frantically in front of her face, "please Ever! It's not like that!" Laughing, the woman stood up and looked the small girl from the tip of her head, to the bottom soles of her shoes,

"Not bad, not bad at all," she murmured sauntering back to Elfman. The poor girl looked puzzled; just what happened?

**Rate and Review! Thank you! And yes I've decided to put in a Gajeel and Levy pairing; they're just too cute to go without each other!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	20. Chapter 20 Scorching

**Scorching Chapter 20**

**Hey boys and girls! Another update for you! This chappy is up and ready to be published! **

***scratches head* now what was the next chapter I have to work on again?**

**Enjoy!**

"Y-you're not N-Natsu?" the Stellar Mage wanted to die; doing something this intimate with a friend; not to mention with a stellar spirit was beyond horror. As a Master and a friend, this was wrong on all levels. Dawning dread swallowed up her soul in a sucking pool of misery as she curled up in a tight ball, mouth partially open, a soundless wail already loose.

Help me. Somebody. Anybody.

* * *

><p>If anything, disbelief colored the Dragon Slayer's face; it didn't take a genius to se and pick up what was going on; she mistook Loki for him and they wound up having sex, plain and simple.<p>

Even then, he couldn't suppress a powerful wave of rage along with jealously screaming hard on its heels to sweep throughout his body clicking open all valves of rushing adrenaline; he was ready to kill, kill and not leave an ounce of that Spirit's flesh behind.

He couldn't bear it, could bear the mere thought of that crushing weight that obliterated his contemplations and sending them to oblivion shoving in the brutal emotion of eternal pain dooming him forever; scarring him for life.

The sight of Lucy reduced into nothing but a shivering mass of pitiful blond curls. He wanted to bound over, pick her up, and tuck her into the warmth of his protection. There was nothing he could do at the moment. Something inside him broke as he gazed at her. It wasn't that he pitied her, rather he pitied the fact that her soul was utter broken, and what would be in the place of it? Butterfly bandages? Torn, floating pieces hovering over the abyss?

That day, Lucy went missing; her keys were found secured to the bedpost; she had left all but one Stellar Spirit; Plue.

The day the Stellar Mage went missing, the entire guild went into an uproar. Erza was half-mad enough to scourge the entire region of Fiore; the Dragon Slayer's back was pressed ridgedly against a pole, his mouth, a thin line tightly closed together. Levy's head was sagged to the side in shock, limbs completely limp.

That day, it began to rain. It hasn't stopped since.

Fairytail's sun was gone, and perhaps gone for good.

Just outside the doors of the guild lies a barren patch of grass, the tips scorched off from the sun. Now that it was raining, the roots eagerly soaked up the sky-fallen drops and pigments of rich, emerald green began to sprout. Nearby, the old Magnolia tree gave its branches a good shake as the thick roots received the downpour as a blessing.

Only the lone figure, crouched like a feral beast, lay beaten on the grass, his eyes glazed, body visibly trembling. The Dragon looked utterly beaten; it was as f there wasn't a bone in his body that was functioning.

His arms snapped down as his fist pulled the drenched grass, uprooting young root, clawing at the dirt, viciously attacking the ground. There was nothing between him but the earth, his sweat, and his hands destroying the ground with his wrath.

Tears in his eyes, breath coming out in short stops, Natsu stared at the wrecked patch of grass before him, dead and broken as he was. Then tipped his head up to the darkening sky, the rain pounding his face as his jaws parted to roar a single word that brought agony to his heart.

"**LUCYYYY!" **the Dragon Slayer's roar split the air as lightening smacked the sky with a bellow. Thunder snarled back in reply and the drops became a downpour of despair. The wind hissed and grabbed at the Dragon Slayer's clothes, his scarf held aloft in the air and he felt dirt and grit gather around his fallen knees as the Fire Breather tilted his head to the side, the rushing wind and the pounding rain like a caressing lover kissing the side of his cheek. With a soundless groan, le let his shoulder-blades sag and his arms flop limp to the ground allowing his sleeveless vest to slide off of his torso and crumble to the grass leaving his scarf still securely wrapped around the lower half of this neck. His lashes fluttered once before drawing shut, the feeling of water against his burning skin, the cool grass beneath; it was as if he was in the bed with the woman he always willingly slept with.

It became a game, letting go all those sensations that tormented him and throwing it all into the passing rain, the pain and the pleasure, the fear, all of them, throw them all away.

* * *

><p>Her petite fingers dug painfully into the grooves of the wood as the Fire Dragon's roar of agony her heart; Wendy knew he felt terrible; the fact that Lucy had disappeared was a devastating blow to her teammates and the guild. Makarov had sent Mirajane and Levy along with Iron Dragon Gajeel – much to Shadow Gear's disapproval – to tail the missing Stellar Mage in hopes of bringing her back. The Master's definite resolve along with Fred's runes were the only things that prevented Lucy's co-players from following in hot pursuit. The Sky Dragoness wrapped her arms around herself; she felt bewildered, lost even; the confusion of the Stellar Mage's disappearance had been a mystery to her. She expressed the question to Charle the Exceed only to have the subject abruptly switched to another topic, inquiry forgotten.<p>

The little healer refused to be kept in the dark; her cheeks would puff out, miffed whenever the conversation regarding the Stellar Mage halted the minute her footsteps approached the table.

Now, seeing Natsu's distress, Wendy could see that this was a matter that could not be regarded lightly. Whatever had occurred before Lucy left was serious and perhaps emotional according to the Fire Breather's actions.

A gentle hand cupped her bare shoulders tugging her back from the door. Her chin tipped up to see Lisanna's upturn face looking down at her, beautiful orbs soften to sadness,

"Leave him alone for now Wendy," the take-over mage's eyes glazed over as she gazed outside at the pounding rain, sculpted lips slightly upturned, "she'll come back to us," she said firmly, "she'll come back home to us," Lisanna's fingers tightened o the Sky Dragon's shoulders, " and perhaps the rain will stop when she comes."

* * *

><p>Lucy's feet dragged her heavy body toward the train; her suitcase, a weighty burden threatening to overspill with her belongings stuffed inside. As soon as she checked in, the Stellar Mage stumbled over to an open compartment, yanked open the door and sank gratefully into the velvet plush thankful for the relief off her sore heels.<p>

Leaving with Natsu's shock etched a permanent mark in mind; it might as well be a slap to her face. She could imagine the guild work itself into a fine rage when would spread out about her.

Guilt ate a hole in her heart and lathered a thick poison upon it as she gazed blankly out the window, a palm supported the weight of her head, elbows propped, pushing against the armrest. She pressed the tips of her fingers, pacing, pulsing, against the thick glass. The slow thuds of her heartbeat drummed past the fine-tuned bones of her arm, past the whites of her knuckles and trailed to her fingertips beating steadily in tempo to the counts of every breath sliding like hot grease out of her throat

As the train sped off and out of the country, so did her thoughts; a whirlwind going at a hundred miles per hour; all of them – well, most of them – revolved around the carefree Dragon Slayer. She cracked a tiny smile at the thought of his reaction to her withdrawal,

"It would be funny wouldn't it?" the sound of her voiced opinion startled the Mage and she pressed a fist to her temple; it hasn't been even half an hour and already she was beginning to go insane. A low whimper trembled between her lips; what home did she have left to go?

* * *

><p>The demon take-over, Script Mage and Iron Dragon were out of breath when the station came into view; damnit they didn't think it would take that long to shove and bull-hog their way past grumbling pedestrians to get to their destination (They should have kept in mind that five o' clock was traffic-hour) Although they could've called upon their magic to make the trip shorter, ninety percent of society were human leaving the other ten percent Mages; people would report them and the Ministry of Magic would have Makarov on his knees begging for a less of a lesion.<p>

Gajeel hurriedly scanned the schedule for the time-slots,

"When was the last train again?" he muttered,

"4:55," announced Levy as she trailed a slim finger down the list, " and Lucy left probably around – " her wavered striking immediate concern in the Iron Dragon as he hovered over her protectively, shielding her body as best as he could from any attack aimed toward her.

"What's wrong Shrimp?" his expression creased when she snatched her hand back like the board was a snake. Her eyes misted and tears pricked the corners of her eyes,

"We're too late," she whispered, "It's now 5:20." Her thin form trembled violently forcing a fistful of worry dashing down the man's spine, "she boarded the train before we got here." The Metal Dragon's gaze practically bore a hole in her head. He turned to look back at the board and swore,

"Shit," he said softly. He tilted his head and took a deep whiff catching the smoke-filled scent in the station; like turning cogs and gears and his ears caught the faint but unmistakable whistle of the already departed locomotive now miles away ahead of them. He then bent to scrape a finger on the floor bringing it up to his nose; it seems that bunny girl had been standing on the exact spot they were currently lingering over.

The demon take-over pressed her palms tightly to her eyes choking back a frustrated sob; she had promised Natsu she'd bring Lucy back, and Mirajane rarely made such promises unless she saw a possibility in them.

Her fingers flicked away the salty water that clouded her eyes and squinted hard at the rails, her tone went hard,

"Levy, how long has it been since the train left?" the Script Mage wiped her eyes and shook her head,

"We don't have the speed to catch up with the train." She said miserably. The bartender whipped around, hands fisted to her hips, "I'm asking how long Levy." The steel in her voice sent a shudder passing over the Script Mage's shoulders at the girl's tone,

"Twenty-five minutes," she whispered and Gajeel shifted uneasily, edging toward the blue-haired Mage. He froze when Mirajane twisted her head sharply to face him,

"Gajeel can you still hear the train?" her voice went up an octave making him cringe. He clicked his head toward the tracks and strained to hear the familiar blow of the horn; nothing.

"No-" he stopped, ears still straining; wait a minute. Hold it. Yes! It was extremely faint, but the sound was still their ringing in his ears. He felt a grin tug at his lips as he faced the anxious Mage,

"It's not to close but I can still hear it," he growled and Mirajane took off at a dead run, in a flash, her clothes were gone, loose pants and a tank in place of her dress.

"We don't have much time but if you can still hear the train then that means we can still catch up!" Without a word, the Metal Dragon bent to scoop the Script Mage easily into his arms and sprinted after Mirajane.

"Hey!" Levy's indignant voice rose above the wind; "I don't need you thinking that I can't keep up with you two thank you very much! I can run as well as anyone," Gajeel smirked at her,

"You can thank me later Shrimp."

* * *

><p>Her head on the armrest, the Stellar Mage sighed; why did emotions have to be so complicated? Someone was standing before her, a cold smile on her lips as she bent to press two fingers on her forehead, whispering all sorts of secrets into her ear, kissed her on the cheek, and left. A sharp jab sent waves of throbbing pain exploding in her head and Lucy groaned clutching her head whimpering. Flashes of light brought a hazy wool over her eyes.<p>

"Get a grip Lucy," she hissed and pressed her cheek against the window, welcoming the cold, fortified glass that cleared her head. Something darted into her field of vision and she jerked her head in time to see Gajeel latch himself onto a handle poking out of one of the train's outer compartment. He had the Script Mage thrown casually over his shoulder; fingers absently grazing her lovely bottom with a triumphant grin plastered on his expression. The other had a firm grip onto the metal bar that kept him on the locomotive.

"Gajeel?" she gasped and the Metal Dragon met her gaze with a wicked smile,

"Found ya bunny chick." He smirked and patted Levy's bottom making her yelp,

"Gajeel stop it!" she shrieked and he chuckled.

Good God what were they trying to take her back?

The air whooshed out of her lungs and she pulled the window open with brutal force sticking her head precariously out,

"Go back!" she ordered hotly. The Iron Dragon Slayer's brows pulled together,

"Go back?" he licked his lips, "go back after all this? Don't' think so." a hand suddenly shot up in the Stellar Mage's face and grabbed onto the window sill. Lucy screamed and staggered back. Mirajane's face popped up,

"Hey Lucy," her voice trembled, a hand reached out pleadingly, "please." She whispered. The Stellar Mage's gut clenched and for once, she thought about the people's reactions; seeing both sides of the story; where would she go from here?

Natsu; the waves of sentiments gripped her in a tight embrace tugging forcefully at her heartstrings, weaving into her with cold touches. No, she didn't want to see him, not after this.

But her resolve shook; family, such a powerful word. The meaning lingering on Mirajane's outstretched palm. A raw flinch brushed her face; family. She had every right to be happy, had every right to resist the temptation to run, run from that clogging feeling that stifled her thoughts blurring her mind, disordering it.

Family. Natsu.

"Lucy?" the Stellar Mage stared at Mirajane's hand as if it and turned florescent.

"Yes?" Lucy was surprised to find how hoarse the word came out; croaked on the letter y, and rode on bumps and thumps on the e and s. Mirajane regarded her carefully, her hand dropped,

"Everyone misses you, terribly." The S-rank Mage's gaze drilled a hole in her head, "especially your teammates." Her eyes pricked and the room seemed to tip.

"I've failed Mirajane." The Stellar Mage's knees buckled and she sagged to floor. Arms braced against her gathered knees, fingers pressing harshly against her face and temples as if she could physically force those tears and emotions back with just pure will.

"I couldn't even tell who the hell I was touching, who was touching me? It was hours until I found out." Her mouth open to gasp out a bitter laugh; hysteria was well on the way.

"It was Loki." Loki, the guy that was her trusted partner in the Stellar Dimension, the loyal lion who stood by her side; she hadn't once looked at him that way, not until her blind mistake had cost their amity. Who could she blame but herself? The subject of sex had boggled her, brazenness and wild didn't mix. Sure she had the spirit and the body. So where did she lose?

"Luce?" again, the tentative voice of Mirajane's pierced her thoughts; the girl had hoisted herself into the compartment with Gajeel close behind her towing Levy now seated on the floor in front of her.

Lucy's head snapped up, the ridged action made everyone in the room flinch. She studied their demeanor, carefully processing her thoughts.

"Guys." She said softly, "what would you do if I told you I would kill you if you chose to take me back?" Levy flinched in response but the rest stayed frozen. After a pregnant pause, Gajeel cocked her head at her,

"You wouldn't do that." For once his tone went down in disbelief; this little girl here? Kill him? Kill all of them in this room? He wanted to laugh but something on the Stellar Mage's face made him take a hiatus break; she wasn't kidding around.

He tensed taking notice of Mirajane's rippling form, her eyes bore on Lucy's face,

"Luce, what's gotten into you?" the blond girl raised her chin, her voice shook,

"Did you think I was fooling around?" the compartment gave a startling crack and the lights above shattered forcing the Dragon Slayer to thrust the bookworm into his arms shielding her from any straying glass. Mirajane stayed where she was despite the steadily mounting rage revolving around the Celestial Mage.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Lucy would never act this way.

"Who are you." she whispered and Lucy gave a harsh bark.

"Leave." Her tone was cold, fingers twitching for the door; a proud tone so self-composed, so self-contained the demon had a difficult time coming to terms with the lie.

So complex.

Whoever this was, it was definitely not the normal Stellar Mage. She wasn't this intricate to compromise with, and there was never that hungry look in her eyes that she now bore. For the first time, fear at her insides and gnawed at worriedly at her chest.

"Go back." The words were simple, straightforward and without any sense of self-pity. It was merely that impenetrable, icy barrier that acted as a backbone and a solid wall against her iron will.

Control.

A thunderous scream splintered the silence and Mirajane found herself and her friends thrown violently back toward the window. Beside her, Levy let out a shill screech, her slim fingers grappled at the window sill; the only thing that anchored her from death.  
>"Shorty!" Gajeel's hand closed upon her forearm yanking her securely into him. He gritted his teeth; this was serious, Lucy intended to eradicate them swiftly, and without any flicker of remorse. Mirajane pulled back, corrugated, her eyes tearing; she didn't know the girl standing manically in front of her, for all she knew something was pulling the strings behind this. A loud crash struck the side of the wall and the compartment groaned. With a scream, Mirajane saw the entire wall that supported the collapse and her body twisted and convulsed in mid-air; she was going at a death spiral for the ground.<p>

Gajeel roared and clung onto Levy feeling her hands uselessly gripping him. One minute they were steady, the next, he found himself plunging headfirst for nothing but a black spiral of death. He felt the little Mage slip from his grasp and saw the force of the train's speed take her away, he saw her write something in mid-air and saw a thick but supporting object catch her in time before she struck the ground. The Dragon slayer let out a ragged breath; she was okay. He was clinging onto the bar on the side of the compartment for dear life; he couldn't jump off now,

"You stupid girl." He growled and the Stellar Mage's gaze linger on him for a second before turning to crumple onto the seat,

"Tell the guild that you were too late, that you couldn't find me." She glanced at him and thrusted a spirited Plue at the Metal Dragon, "if they want proof, here's Plue." Her lips quirked just the slightest as the thing toddled over to the man before grasping his man and hoisting itself onto it.

"Goodbye." Her fingers twitched but her eyes remained steady, blank as ever. "Natsu." She whispered and Gajeel felt something jerk at his hand flinging him into the abyss. He laughed; that fire-head owed him big for what he was going to bring the guild. That is, if he ever made it back.

**Rate and Review! **

**~ Fictionpadfoot.**

**P.S. If you're confused, don't hesitate to ask! I'll gladly answer any of your burning questions and comments! Feel free to drop in some ideas and thoughts for my next chapter! I'll gladly take up your advice! Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21 Summer

**Summer**

** I know that some – no, a lot – of you readers were definitely confused with the previous chapter. I apologize for that and will explain right now, but before that, let me answer and apologize to the readers who reviewed me first;**

**xXxAddicted2ChocolateXx – thank you for that comment! I hope that I may be able to keep that hand there for the rest of the story!**

**Lucy Ashely from Fairy Tail – There isn't a spirit of guilt – but that sounds like a good idea – if you read the chapter closely, **_**someone **_**came into her compartment and manipulated her mind. Yeah, Lucy isn't Lucy anymore, because of that mind manipulation, she is someone else. If you still are confused, read it again. **

**xBluieLovex – Lucy left because of that shame and guilt that ate at her, how many times did she scream out Natsu's name only to find out that she had been doing this with someone else? And to see herself in that position with the real Natsu staring dumbfounded at her? **

**Jun-Shang88 – that's a pretty good idea considering Mira has a motherly figure. I'll think about it. Thanks and yes that would be pretty interesting to watch**

**Zorobin Nejhin - haven't spoken to you in awhile since Crystal Tears! Thanks for the encouragement! **

**Happyyy – It seems like you're confused about what story is what. There are three different types of stories happening in Scorching Heat of Summer. One story is Heat, the other is Scorching, and the other is Summer. I post the chapters in that order. So each of those titles belong to an entirely different story, Hope that helps!**

**Cecilia glass – I apologize for your confusion. Really, I'm sorry *bows*. Let me summarize it for you; due to Lucy's humiliation and the fear of what Natsu will think of her, she runs away and is manipulated by a someone I'm not about to spoil yet. And Lucy runs away unknowingly hurting Natsu as you can see when he was bellowing away in the rain. Mira, Levy and Gajeel tries to get her back but that person that is manipulating Lucy is also someone powerful enough to send the three mages into oblivion from simply directing the power through Lucy. ..are you still confused?**

**Well, I hope I helped my reviewers! Please enjoy the chapter Summer!**

* * *

><p>Natsu's scream of agony, tainted, undulated agony collide with the furious roar of Gajeel's; a bucking frenzy so painful it ignited an imprint of fury so powerful it was debilitating. Bone-melting fire screamed against the painful shrieking of steel. Dragon to Dragon, it was a pure rush of steadily growing maelstrom mulling with raw, carnal rage. Bone to metal, flesh to rock-hard skin. The fiery feeling of loss, it was a temperamental wave without the merest semblance of sanity.<p>

Taitannia gave a startled jerk of her head at the two Dragon Slayer's bellow. Whether it was a roar of alarm or pain it didn't matter. The fact that they were howling only brought the uncanny feeling of a badly wounded animal on the brink of lashing out at any slight movement or gesture; to dumb it down: something was terribly wrong.

"Erza, go." Mirajane's smoldering hazel orbs looked crestfallen; the guild was in total chaos; one minute they were dominating, the next second everyone found themselves backed into a corner. Her mouth twisted into a half snarl and her arms swung forward to catch an adversary unguarded beneath the chin all but hurling him straight out the door, colorful Italian phrases spitting from his lips as he flew only to be replaced by another opponent,

"They just keep on coming," she let out a poisonous hiss when her thigh stung and found a dagger buried mid-way into her flesh. Ripping it out, her finger closed upon the hilt and with a practiced flick of her wrist, sent the thing ratcheting back to its owner, she was rewarded with an agonized howl telling her the weapon hit its mark. The hairs on the nape of her neck prickled and she turned to see the leader of Raventail, Ivan strode out to the stairway, the thin whiskers of his mustache twitched as he let out a satisfied sigh and leaned back to enjoy the show he had created; chaos, panic and disorder, his work here was done, and enjoyably too. Ivan's beady eyes scanned the room zeroing onto his target; little Miss Heartfila. The Raventail Master clucked his tongue angrily at the poor state the Stellar Mage was in; he'd deal with Flare later.

"Is it her Master?" the oily-smooth voice of Obra whispered close to his ear. Thin-lipped, Ivan had to push back the uncomfortable feeling of unease at the Devil-Mage's presence; he really didn't know what to make of the man; the pointed mask veiled his interior facial appearance and did well to leave the entire guild puzzle about his motive for his concealment.

Nevertheless, now wasn't the time to ponder on such thoughts, he had a job to do and if done right, the reward would make him one wealthy heck of a king. He jerked his chin at the fallen Stellar Mage hefted out of the fight's way, the powerful figure of the enraged Dragon Slayer towered over her slender form as he glared definitely ahead occasionally letting out a blast of raging fire at an opponent too close to for his comfort.

"The Dragon boy, Master," Obra fell silent when Ivan flashed him a sharp look,

"What about him?" he spat, "he's small-fry compared to you." The tip of Obra's nose twitched once before dipping at a startling ninety degree angle,

"As you wish," he murmured and parted the cloak a fraction apart revealing nothing but the abyss in place of his torso. The sight sent a thrill of feeling down Ivan's spine as he watched the figure slip like a shadow down the stairs and creep under the staircase; if you didn't posses a sharp eye as the Raventail Master did, you would have missed the fleeting swipe Obra made with a single arm, the tips of his fingers brushed against Lucy's corn-silk hair lifted it millimeters in the air before releasing it back in the hands of gravity. Ivan's thick brows narrowed at the sight; what was the use of touching the girl's hair when it had no effect that would benefit either party?

He watched as the pink thing that looked like a tongue dart out of Obra's steel-like mouth as he licked his lips and once more, made a pass at the girl's hair. The Raventail Master's finger curled into a tight fist and he pounded the wooden rail; what in the name of all things was that blasted bastered doing? He had the urge of leap down and nab the girl himself, but his limbs froze when he noticed thin strands of web-like material attach themselves onto the girl's pores about her bare appendages acting like suction cups. Slowly, but surely, her body slithered itself toward the man, her entire form hovering inches above the ground. It was when her limp form was safely in Obra's arms did Ivan release his breath. The beginnings of his sadistic smile flitted about his expression,

"Let's go." He muttered, the tips of his fingers twitched and their forms became a shadowed blur as the two distanced themselves from the ruined guild. The Raventail Master's hands formed into a triumphant fist; got her; now, for that reward.


	22. Chapter 22 Heat

**Heat**

**Hiyo! It's good to be back! NEW CHAPPY UPDATE! Yay! But first, let me answer to my reviewers ;)**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail – Muahahaha! Because I'm evil that way! Am I planning to have Raven Tail give her back? Hmmm….you'll have to wait for that one *wink, wink***

**GoldenRose Tanya – I know right? Thank for your review!**

**Kitsuri Harumi – yes this is a NaLu fic remember? And Loke is in love with Lucy so when he saw him chance to give her **_**his **_**love and comfort when she really needed it, how could he not? Is Lucy heartbroken? Jealously can really be evil can it?**

**Jun-Shang88 – Speaking of Master Makarov…where the HELL is he?! Yeah I better get him to move his drunk ass right now! LOLS don't worry! He's coming…soon…I think… hehe**

**Cecilia glass – Actually, the Lucy on the train part belongs to the Scorching story…and yes in you just reviewed to the story Summer. Don't worry if you're a bit confused you'll catch on soon. Correct! The entire guild is suddenly fighting Raventail who has now captured Lucy in the story of Summer. Now don't forget! This chapter Heat is an entirely DIFFERENT story! Happy Reading!**

**And yes Happy Reading to you readers too! Thank you!**

"Blasted branch," Natsu muttered and his arm reached out to catch the swinging limb before it reached the take-over mage's head. Lisanna flashed him a grateful smile,

"Thanks." He grunted in reply and turned away to brush deeper into the Leabon Forest; it was notoriously known for famous rebels hidden deep in the thick boughs of the tall weeping willows that blanketed the forest. Their target's house was north of that forest. The Dragon slayer frowned; they should've headed out earlier while the sun was still high up in the sky. Now, as evening approached, nothing would ever be as it seemed. According to his instincts, the Fire Breather had the foreboding feeling that nights in this forest wouldn't be very friendly either. He glanced uneasily at Lisanna beside him, her head buried into a map bigger than her head, delicate fingers gripped the sides as she scanned the fading paper; she would never be able to survive the night without his help.

"North, north, keep going north, and then when you get to a tree that is shaped like the letter K, go into it." She announced and glanced at the pocket compass in her hand, then tipped her head up to the sky gauging the hours left before the night settled in,

"We have two more hours Natsu." She said worriedly and the boy tilted his body toward her, eyes reflecting her worry and he gave her a crooked smile,

"We'll get there," he said firmly and continued kicked at a fallen branch. The walk was consumed regularly with silence except for the occasional ominous caw of a stray raven or two. Natsu halted on top of a rock and aimed his eyes toward whatever was beyond him and noticed a peculiar willow that wasn't like the others they had passed,

"Is this it?" he jerked his thumb toward the tree and Lisanna squinted her eyes trying to see in the direction he pointed,

"Where? I don't see anything." She looked at him accusingly, "you have better eyes than a normal mage mind you." She said and he blinked and grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry." He smiled and resumed his pace heading on the way to the destination, "I think we found that guy's house." Lisanna smiled; you can always count a dragon slayer to help you find anything.. well, almost anything.

The door parted halfway and the two mages found themselves looking at a thin man with a cloak hastily thrown over his shoulders, knobby fingers gripped the door with a gesture of terrified silence, his paper thin lips pressed tightly together, dark eyes quivering. A long, prominent nose flared out at the Fairytail Mages and Lisanna found herself edged warily behind Natsu; the man looked genuinely frightened even though he had posted a plea on their Work Board asking for help. The man glanced up at them apprehensively, then his shoulders visibly relaxed when he caught his plea paper,

"Are you here to help me?" the door opened a fraction wider. Natsu forced out a wide smile and bent toward him,

"Yeah, we saw your paper about a scroll you lost or something?" the boy's smile was so wide his canines and the back of his teeth and gums were visible. The man winced and rubbed his balding head,

"I didn't really lose it," he answered, shame-faced; "someone took it from me." Lisanna cocked her head to the side,

"Was it bandits?" she inquired. The man glanced at her nervously and shifted his weight to another leg,

"Have you heard the rebels that live in this forest?" he asked and Natsu nodded,

"Yeah, I've heard of em', so they stole it?" the man nodded miserably,

"Luckily, I put the scroll in a crash-proof container so they took the thing without the key." He fishtailed around his pocket and pulled out a worn necklace with a badly rusted key dangled on it. "It's the only thing that can unlock the box, and they know only I have the key, he tucked the key back into his pocket and glanced pleadingly up at Natsu,

"Please, can you help me get the scroll back? I'm in desperate need for it." Before Lisanna could open her mouth to reply, the Dragon Slayer quipped,

"Watcha need the thing for?" the take-over mage shot him a look; how could he be so rude? But the sight of the man paling over Natsu's question made her halt; _why _did he need it? What was in it anyways?

"Can you tell us what's in it?" the man shot her a frightening look and violently shook his head,

"No! I'm sorry but I can't tell you," He peered up at them, "but just know that it's a life or death situation! Please! I'm begging you!" tears were rapidly pouring out of his eyes. Natsu looked startled and he took a step back, hands appealingly up,

"Whoa there! You don't have to cry to tell us! Don't cry!" he looked like he wanted to cry himself. The man sniffled and his back straightened,

"I'll let you stay over for tonight," his smile was thin, "after you've settled in, we'll have dinner, is that alright?" at the mention of the prospect of food, the Fire Breath found himself salivating; when was the last time they had lunch?

The cottage had the simple and basic necessities needed for living; a four-sided wall with an extra stretch for a guest room, a stove and a sink tucked in one of the corners and a table for four against the wall. On the other side, there was a small door that led to a bathroom and on the far left was the man's bedroom. He gestured to the room straight ahead,

"There's a room big enough for both of you, Oh, and I have to warn you -" before he could add anything else, Natsu had already dashed for the room towing Lisanna along with a parting shout of THANKS!

The Dragon Slayer pushed open the door and leaped onto the bed that took up most of the small room, besides the sink and a window and a cabinet the size of a mini refrigerator, there wasn't much. The take-over Mage smiled and looked expectantly for another bed to occupy when it suddenly hit her; this was the _only _bed. Her smiled wavered and she felt the beginnings of a heated blush stain her cheeks; oh dear.

"N- Natsu?" her voice pitched an octave higher than usual. The Dragon Slayer dangled his head back to look at her upside down, eyebrow angled,

"Yeah?" her lips squeezed themselves together and her tongue felt incredibly thick,

"Um…" she shuffled her feet, digging her nails into her palm,

"There's only one bed." To her amazement, the Fire Breather didn't seem fazed at all,

"So?" He shrugged and flipped over on his stomach, "It's the same when I slept with Lucy, we shared the same bed." Lisanna sputtered in shock as an atomic bomb exploded in her stomach. They slept _with _each other before? Does that mean that they've already had… had… She couldn't even think about it, wouldn't think about. She must have heard wrong. There's no way sweet, innocent Natsu would ever…her cheeks heated and her insides took a deadly dive.

To her relief, a knock on the door pulled her out of her haze and the man stuck his head in; the shame on his expression was evident,

"That was what I was trying to tell you," he said ruefully and gave them a sheepish grin, "I hope you don't mind too much though; this house is a bit small." He glanced curiously at them, "You wouldn't mind would you? After all you both are…together…right?"

_Together? _Lisanna couldn't even piece her name and Natsu's together at the moment. Her mind was too jumbled and her tongue was permanently glued onto the roof of her mouth to even speak. The Dragon Slayer flipped over and rolled his shoulders, neither of them bothered to answer but the meaning was evidently clear to the man for he turned bright red, muttered an apology and hastily made his way out the door not before reminding them that dinner was ready.

Lisanna squeezed her eyes forcefully shut, her fingers clasped each other like vice grips; how would she be able to sleep tonight? Let alone live through dinner.

* * *

><p>The Stellar Mage stared at the plump and heavily made-up woman in amazement; <em>she <em>wanted _them _to enter a couple's competition and win back her daughter who was a mermaid? Behind her, Gray coughed uncomfortably into his hand and choked when he found himself clad in a pair of dotted boxers leaving the rest of his sculpted body bare for the world. The woman eyed him appreciatively, a thick, fleshy tongue poked out between her lips,

"It's been awhile since I've had a man," she winked knowingly at him and the Ice Mage suppressed a gag. Lucy forced out a smile and hooked her arm gaily through Gray's,

"We'd love to help," her smile was on the brink of collapsing. The woman clapped her hands to her cheeks and let out a great sigh,

"Thank you dear," she fumbled for the pouch slung on her shoulders and pulled out a slightly wrinkled paper from its depths, "here's the rules and regulations, I've already signed you up, and by the way, my name's Iva," her eyes rolled expectantly over to Gray's and he casted his eyes upward to the heavens; could they just get this over with? He was hoping for a good all-out brawl but it seems that he was stuck entertaining Iva - who was eying him like he was something to eat- and humiliating himself in a couple's competition with Natsu's girl to boot.

Lucy scanned the sheet, quickly reading through the rules and then ran a finger down to the prize; first place, exotic mermaid. She glanced up at Iva, then down at her legs,

"Excuse me but why is your daughter a… mermaid?" Iva chuckled softly,

"My husband was a mermaid," she answered, big doe eyes clouding over as the past took over and the Stellar Mage couldn't help but inwardly groan; don't tell us, please don't tell us. Gray coughed loudly into his fist snapping the woman out of her trance,

"We'd like to know if you have a room for each of us so we can stay the night before the competition." His tone was polite, but his cheekbones were taunt, ridged; he wasn't happy. Iva looked slightly surprised but her expression stretched into a grin,

"I only have _one _room," she said slowly and waited for their reaction.

The two blinked.

Iva shrugged.

"It's the only room that I've got that's a spare; you can take it or leave it." Iva clicked her heels and headed back inside, the flap closing behind her. Lucy glanced up at Gray waiting for his answer,

"Do you mind?" she said softly. The Ice Mage shrugged nonchalant,

"It's alright, the floor is just as comfortable," he nudged her aside with a shoulder and pushed past her toward the door stopping just within the flap, an arm stretched out, hands protruding to the side pushing back the flap with two fingers, his broad back facing her,

"You coming?" his tone was gruff. Lucy hid a smile as she walked toward his figure ducking under his arm to get through; all in all, his abruptness was a bit cute.

* * *

><p>The Water Element Mage nearly came unglued when she heard what the hippie lady had asked the two Mages to do; L-Lucy and Gray-sama a couple? Juvia must not let that ever happen! The Water Mage fumed at her blond rival, there wasn't anything she could do but to sabotage the entire mission. When the word same and bed reached her ears, her legs buckled and her body sagged against the town walls, her expression became one of the gloomiest faces anyone had ever seen; eyes droopy, jaws unhinged, dark lines streaking down her now hollow cheeks, the sky rumbled according to her currently depressing mood. Juvia's insides burned with a new kind of hot water, her hands fisted and her chin rose to the heavens; she was going to get Gray-sama back even if she had to enter the couples' competition herself!<p>

* * *

><p>Iva managed to yank the shutters down just as rain struck the house,<p>

"Raining now of all times?" she muttered, Gray and Lucy threw each other a worried look; Juvia? The Elemental Mage was well known for her er…stalker-ish tendencies especially when it came to following Gray. The Water Mage had come to the conclusion that Lucy was her rival in love and was determined as ever to win the Ice Mage over.

Humming, Iva moved with surprising swiftness for someone her size and efficiently slid out a not Piping HOT dish of thick tender beef ladled with a generous amount of gravy cut into symmetrical pieces big enough to fit comfortably into the diner's mouth. Her other mittened hand gripped a serving plate heaped with pastrami and garlic alcoves along with a shake-over of green onions boiled until it stewed in its juices. As she swept out of the kitchen, Iva halted to a stop when she saw the gaping mouths of the Mages and laughed setting the plates down,

"You think a big woman like me can't cook? I've been a full-house mother for seventeen years just so you know," she cocked a brow at the two. Gray gulped and rested his eyes on the food calling to him,

"Nope, just the opposite," his stomach rumbled at full volume further embarrassing himself, Lucy began to giggle stopping only when she heard her own. Iva smiled knowingly and turned to go back into the kitchen,

"Dig in," she said over her shoulder and returned to the stove to retrieve the peach cobbler mumbling to herself, "reminds me of my own little children."

* * *

><p>"Here you go." The man returned from the kitchen bearing a plate of Cornish game hen dipped in pre-heated barbecue sauce and an overflowing fruit bowl filled to the brim with rice. Lisanna blinked at the food set before them, then at the man who rubbed his head again,<p>

"I know it's not much but the supplies are running low and I plan to do some marketing sometime next week." Natsu was already scooping the rice into his bowl in large spoonfuls,

"Got a wife?" The Dragon Slayer nearly choked when the take-over mage elbowed him in the ribs. The man's head sagged and he nodded,

"She died two winters ago, died of pneumonia. She's the one that does all the cooking." Natsu's face fell and he dropped his head back to his food,

"Oh," he mumbled and shoved a hunk of chicken into the side of his mouth chewing contently. Beside him, Lisanna picked at her food nibbling at a leg; her thoughts elsewhere, particularly settling on matters considering the bed.

They ate in silence, only the clinks of metal spoons rang the still air and the sound of Natsu cracking into a bone filled the atmosphere. Outside, the wind picked up its pace whipping through the forest teasing the branches and ripping the leaves from its post. As the man cleared away the plates, Lisanna glanced nervously at the bed, then at Natsu unbuttoning his vest. He was halfway finished when he noticed how stiff his friend had become,

"Lisanna?" he frowned, "you okay?" her voice was quiet, barely audible and he had to strain to hear her,

"I'm fine," she murmured, the Fire Breather shrugged and kicked his shoes off before leaping onto the bed and snuggling to the side, one eye flipping open to see his partner still standing near the door,

"Something wrong?" he raised his head and moved his body back against the bedpost, "there, you can crawl over to your side now." His eyes widened when a tear escaped her eyes and left a wet trail down her cheeks, "H-hey now! Don't cry! If you don't want the window side just tell me!" Lisanna rubbed her eyes miserably and gave him a trembling smile hoping to cover her tears,

"It's nothing, sorry for worrying you." She slipped off her shoes and made her way over to the other side of the bed curling up into a tight ball, her back to the Dragon Slayer's. The take-over mage's eyes fastened onto the window two feet away from her face, above the moon's luminescence shafted onto her chest and she knew she wouldn't get a wink of sleep tonight. Behind her, Natsu mumbled something about Lucy and different bed before he unconsciously flipped over pinning an arm on Lisanna's stomach. Her face immediately burned; Oh Natsu Dragoneel! You're going to be the end of me!

**Read and Review!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	23. Chapter 23 Scorching

**Scorching**

** I'm back! And with another chapter up to date! **

**GoldenRose Tanya – haha thank you ^-^ **

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx – I nearly died laughing when I read your review…listen to Motorola ringtones…pft**

**Cecilia glass - To answer your question…that's right! You understand now! Yay! Go celebrate!**

**Jun-Shang88 – No don't worry it's not. I don't plan on making any NaLi or GraLu chapters don't worry! Gray and Lisanna are there to heat things up that's all.**

**Mistique– hmmm I wonder how will she thing… *scratches chin* that would be a very interesting development wouldn't it? Hehe….**

**Terms**

**Leabon – a forest well known for its infamous rebels and thieves that live in the area.**

**And to my readers, please enjoy this chapter!**

The entire guild shook with the Dragon Slayer's roar and pounding fists as he lunged and threw his taunt shoulder against Fred's rune magic. His fangs locked into a feral snarl, eyes wild, and his hair in a chaotic and tangled disarray.

Makarov took a swing at his drink and sighed heavily; this wasn't going to end well, ever since Lucy left, the Fire Breather had become more increasingly agitated than ever. More than five hours have passed since Gajeel, Mira and Levy had left the guild and no one has heard a word from them since. Beside him, Erza shifted her weight onto the pommel of her sword; strong slender fingers cloaked in chainmail gripped the thick metal as she gazed fixatedly out the guild doors, eyebrows pulled together in bewilderment.

"Master." Her full lips parted open in hesitation and Makarov turned his head from Natsu's rage to face his guild-adopted daughter. Erza dropped her gaze and willed herself not to scream out the pent up frustration she also felt at Lucy's disappearance.

The Fairytail Master's eyes were sympathetic even as his mouth drew a firm line as he read her face,

"No Erza," his tone was gentle, " I won't permit your team to go after her, if she sees even an inch of you, it'll only spur her to distance herself further away from all of us." He glanced at Natsu slumped against the runes, both fists pressed on the wall, head hanging, body heaving from his tirade, his knees on the verge of buckling. The Equip Mage let her breath exhale in a hiss through clenched teeth.

"But – " she opened her mouth to launch into an argument when Gray staggered in, his bare back glistened with sweat and exhaustion, his arms supported a blood-soaked figure covered in a mass of torn flesh and pain,

Makarov began to tremble and Erza sprinted forward to catch the two Mages before they toppled headfirst onto the cobbled floor,

"W-what happened?" the warrior's violet colored orbs widened in dismay at the sight of the once proud Iron Dragon Slayer now beaten into a bloody pulp,

"G-Gajeel?" She had meant it to be a question but it came out as a traumatized whisper of horror.

At the sound of his name, his eyes snapped open and he groaned and lay trembling in agony, clutched in a death grip on his arm, was the blood-stained, but uninjured, trembling Plue. Frantic, Erza whipped back to let Wendy fly pass. The Sky Dragon scampered to the fallen Mage's side as Plue ran into Erza's arms. Wendy's hands immediately splayed themselves over the Dragon's blood-shredded body, her eyes squeezed tightly shut in concentration,

"Heal," she whispered and the tips of her fingers tingled and hummed with the familiar pulse of energy. The little girl's breath quickened and her face flushed from the sentiments that ran a direct cord to her ephedrine system.

This had always occurred whenever she reached for magic. For such a young girl to feel as if she was eighteen and was about to have her innocence taken away was indeed unusual.

The feeling warmed her entire body form head to the tops of her toes. She pushed out a breath and watched blue streaks dart out of her fingers and blossom in red splotches all over Gajeel's naked torso. Almost immediately, the deep, wide gashes begun to close and the torn flesh knitted itself together leaving a knotted, pink filament in its wake. The Sky Dragon exhaled loudly and fell back on her heels,

"He's out of the danger zone," she panted, "but he's going to scar," he voice faltered and her next sentence was laced with sympathy, "badly," she said softly. Erza felt her breath fall short and Natsu resumed his ferocious assault on the rune barrier with renewed vigor. The Dragon Slayer's frantic and desperate behavior had an instant effect on all the Mages in Fairytail. Elfman was hallway out of his seat with Lisanna and the Shadow Gear on his heels as they pushed and shoved their way to the guild doors only to be stopped by a hastily erected rune thrown out by Fred.

"Lemme out! My sister is out there!" the take-over mage pounded on the wall in a blind rage. Alongside him, Jet and Droy stuck the thing with him only to be sent sprawling by a fist protruding from the wall.

"Children. **ENOUGH**." Makarov's warning sent a shiver through the guild; they knew his hushed timbre only proved the rawness of his anger.

The little man nodded his head toward a conscious Gajeel who rose painstakingly to his feet, swaying slightly, " that bunny girl did a number on me alright," the bitterness in his tone made Erza instinctively flinch and bite her lip, Lucy? Hurt a guild member? It was unheard of. The optimistic Stellar Mage was stubborn and quick to react, but that only heightened everyone's love and admiration for her. The fact that Lucy had sent _one _of the guild members in this state was indeed fearsome.

* * *

><p>Natsu's fists sent violent ripples cascading alongside the wall. Beads of sweat rolled down his temple as he ridded himself of his vest and let out a bellow that made even Makarov wince. Panting, he braced his arms in contradiction of the wall, rested his forehead against the obstruction and closed his eyes.<p>

He loved her. God he loved her. Even though it took him awhile to come to the conclusion, it hit him with the force of everything love was worth. He loved her the minute their hands touched, loved the sweet thing so much he thought he might go insane. The powerful swell of his realization pulsed through his slick body boosting his will more than ever to bring her back and kiss her senseless. Bring her back and kiss her so she wouldn't leave his side. Ever.

He loved her so much he couldn't breathe.

He felt alive, alive and thrumming with rehabilitated energy. His bulk trembled and shivered from his final conviction and determination burned in his eyes.

He needed her.

Wanted her.

Craved for her.

She was a living drug with the potent to kill and love at the same time. The thickness of his revolution spun a web of fire lined with white-hot steel searing it straight into his body building him up for the grand finale, his final rebellion against the force that fought him until only one was standing, and that would be the Dragon himself.

The Dragon Slayer's breath slipped between his lips and caressed the air for a moment before an inferno of flames snatched away its last breath as his entire form was engulfed in his fire. The room shook as he roared bellowing out his confessions his pain, his agony and his apprehension in the wordless sound of his passions. Fred's eyes widened in shock; was that Natsu? No, it was a beast channeled by a single emotion that spurred him on. The Script Mage winced as he felt his barrier give way from the thunder encasing the entire guild as Natsu pulled an arm back, his fist swollen with power as he swung it with all his might at the wall in front of him.

The glass shattered with a piercing shriek as thick slices shot into the sky dangling still as time in the air for a split second before plunging like a stone as gravity claimed it as its own. It smashed like hail onto the ground, engraving itself into both wood and flesh.

There was a great cry in the air and an even greater howl as Natsu bounded toward the last blockade, his other arm drawn back hurling his fist at the thing.

He struck.

It shattered into thousands of symmetrical and _uneven_ pieces.

As he bounded on, his nose, despite the rain, smelled her clear as day providing an animal's trail that led to wherever she was. Natsu's teeth bore a wicked smile and he growled; not even Makarov himself could stop him now once the wild dragon was loose.

* * *

><p><em>Come.<em>

_Come._

The words sang like a haunting melody over and over in Lucy's mind, her eyes glazed over. Lips soundlessly shaping over incomprehensible words as she sat in the ruined compartment among the wreckage.

_Come._

The words provided a series of images that burned once into her mind before whisking away and being replaced by another. It was a map, leading her, telling her the shortest routes, whispering to her all sorts of promises, promises that she believed the person would fulfill once she did what she was told. Her former guild members were disposed of, quickly and efficiently too. Any memory of what her past even looked like were gone, wiped away, a blank slate in its place.

_Come._

She was coming, the train whistled and sped even faster, time whirled in a maddening circle around her as the wind attacked her hair, whipping it around her solemn expression trying as it might to rejuvenate her back to life. Of course the effort proved itself fruitless.

_Come. _

The locomotive rounded a bend and the speakers overhead crackled announcing the arrival at the Leabon Forest in less than fifteen minutes.

_Come._

A memory signifying the name of her destination appeared in her head: Leabon. She was nearly there. The Stellar Mage gipped onto the remains of the armrests even tighter as the train made another rather sharp turn, the rail spun at a dizzying rate before her eyes and Lucy had the feeling if she that if she fell, the promise for her desires would never be accomplished. A few feet from where she sat, the earth fell away revealing a terrifying amount of empty, black space yawning into nothing.

_Come._

The clock above her head inched the long handle toward the eleven; ten more minutes.

_Come._

Another round of images flashed before her eyes and Lucy blinked in surprise. She had a lover? Since when? There were flashes of a guy with a beautiful mane of golden hair, a lanky build with the insignia of a tattoo. His smile flashed before her face, hands open, long fingers seductively splayed out, the flat lines of his palm beckoned for her to react, tendons stood out in high relief and the Stellar Mage suppressed the urge to obey as the man crooked a finger at her, then curled it to himself.

_Come._

No, the voice promised her what she needed, that guy was just probably her former lover. He wasn't the voice, he couldn't be the voice, the voice bore the loving tone of a woman, _she _was beckoning her to come, not her former lover.

_Come._

The long handle ticked ever the more closer to the twelve and Lucy found herself holding her breath as the last few seconds past, ahead the train howled and the speakers crackled broadcasting the last few seconds until the train reached Leabon.

3…2…1…

_Come._

The long hand of the clock struck the twelve and Lucy slid out of the compartment giving the armrest one last squeeze before leaping out of the locomotive just as the wheels hit the brakes.

_Come._

_Come._

She was coming. And she was ready to receive her reward for coming.

* * *

><p>The woman smiled, her long red nails gently scraped the globe that portrayed the Stellar Mage's face. Something moved in her line of vision and she whipped around, a hand shielding the globe.<p>

"Ulti! Do you want to send out the guys to escort the girl here?" a little girl that had the face of an angel pushed her way past the curtain allowing a shaft of light to enter. The woman hissed in displeasure,

"Angel! How many times I've told you not to call me by that!" she turned around to fix her eyes back onto the crystal,

"And tell the boys to get ready," her smile was vivacious, "we'll be sure to give her a warm welcome when she arrives."

* * *

><p>Gajeel groaned and clenched his teeth against another fresh wave of pain that colored his world in red. Even though Wendy had healed most of his wounds, the internal injuries proved too much for her Ki to handle and she collapsed had in exhaustion.<p>

After ensuring that he was well enough to take care of himself, Gajeel limped over to the sick room and lay on the bed fighting waves of headaches and back pains that attached him. The only thing that shielded him from some of the pain was the thought of Levy abandoned to fate. His gut clenched at the memory; was she dead? Did she ever make it back to earth? Where was she now? He waited for the questions to bolster his energy reserve and was shocked to find that nothing came. He had used up everything in his body to make it back to the guild on the cusps of death.

The Iron Dragon Slayer grimaced; what he would give to return to the rail tracks and hunt every nook and cranny for the little vixen. A soft flutter of wings filled the silence and the Iron Dragon twisted his head to see Pantherlily settle beside him and lick his paws bringing one to his ear,

"You alright?" his voice was low, the Sky Dragoness was fast asleep on the couch, a comforter drawn over her shoulders, beside her, Charle dozed on unaware of their presence.

Gajeel hesitated before giving his partner a quick nod,

"Not too bad," he muttered and turned to check his bandaged ribs making a face at the blotches around his sides. Lily clucked his tongue and pulled his tail around his paws,

"What happened?" Gajeel knew whom he was referring to and he grunted and turned away, bearing the pain and speaking it out loud was too much for even a big guy like him to handle. God knows how emotions can kill even the strongest man.

"I don't want to talk." His cat snorted and glared at his companion; that Dragon was difficult to begin with and stubborn and bull-headed was another couple of words he wanted to throw in to his growing lists of colorful adjectives that described the negative characteristics of Gajeel.

"Did you see Levy?" Pantherlily knew he hit a nerve when he noticed a vein on the Dragon Slayer's temple twitch at the mention of the girl's name.

Gajeel faced him, his expression, a growing maelstrom of hatred and pain,

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk." Every punctuated word released all the things he was pining away for.

Fear, it ate the air and devoured the atmosphere leaving tensions raised high.

Gajeel buried his head in his arms pulling his knees up despite the pain; he wanted her back, wanted her little hands drifting themselves over his body, wanted to hear her voice flit like a butterfly over his ears. Wanted her, sweet mother he was seriously screwed.

Pantherlily shrugged and laid down beside the Dragon Slayer's ridged form, he curled his tail around his nose and sighed; if no one could find the little Script Mage, then he knew Gajeel would lose everything, his soul, his spirit, his life.

**Read and Review please!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	24. Chapter 24 Summer

**Summer**

**Cecilia glass – Now that I think about it…I totally agree with you! I should make Lucy save his sorry ass one day shouldn't I!**

**xBluieLovex – Of course Gajeel is adorable! Again I agree! **

**xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx – Natsu? Kill an old lady? O.o he might run over her in his haste to get to Lucy maybe lols.**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail – I'm updating! I'm updating!**

**Boom goes the cloud – thank you…ahem…someone-I-know for reviewing**

**KirstyKakes – Hi there! And yes there will be **_**always **_**SUSPENSE! Dun, Dun, Dun!**

**GoldenRose Tanya – you don't haveta hope for long! Heeres da next one! **

**Mystique – Haha! I know right! I thought so too! Don't worry your eyes are not lying to you! Thee eyes don't lie to thee!**

**Jun-Shang88 – Lucy is in a HEAP of trouble yes sirr-eee!**

** I really hope you don't mind readers but I'm planning to take a HIATUS BREAK for a few days just to relax a bit. Is that ok with you readers? **

**Anyhow, please enjoy Chapter 24 Summer!**

There was a bone-jarring thud upstairs and everyone in the midst of a brawl froze. There was another rumbling thud and the doors slammed open revealing a thoroughly ruffled and batter Makarov.

A frightened scream arose from Mirajane as she brutally kicked aside her assailant and scrambled her way up to her guild Master,

"M-master Makarov." She was sobbing, slender arms eased the well-aged man onto a stuffed chair. He grunted in pain and a small puff of breath rustled his snow-white beard. Although his injuries prevented him from moving, it did not stop him from issuing a roar of rage that sent the rest of Raventail's members practically trampling over each other in their haste to haul-ass out of the ruined guild and back to Raventail.

A sly smile plastered on each of the Dark guild's face as they ran casting furtive smiles at Fairytail; Master got the gal, Master got the gal. It was a mantra that played like a broken record signifying the ripping of a certain fairy's doom

Natsu's roar was petrifying and seemed to last for eternity. His eyes took on the look of a savage when he turned around only to find the Stellar Mage had disappeared right under his nose. He was frantic to the point of insanity, hands and fangs clawing at nothing but the spot where he had last saw her.

A dark patch of blood was all that was left to prove she was once there. Gajeel's eyes flickered to linger on Natsu's agony for a split second before returning to the spot where Levy was. One look and he nearly had a heart attack right then and there; his own little fairy had disappeared too!

A tremendous frenzy whipped through the two stirring up a dreading feeling of blood-lust from one who lost his confession, and the other who found his minx missing. Both were on the verge of turning the entire foundation upside down.

"Gajeel!" a large paw delivered a powerful chop onto the Iron Dragon Slayer's right, upper clavicle forcing the big guy to fall on his knees. He glared murderously at the Endoles cat.

"Where is she." He spat, Pantherlily rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath before he crouched in front of his companion,

"You're not going to like this but here me out alright?" he hesitated, clearly unwilling to spill the details. Gajeel narrowed his eyes dangerously and a low rumble hummed in the air; already he wasn't happy.

"Where." It was a demand, not a question. It was a desperate scramble for whatever hope he could grasp to make sure she was still alive even if barely.

Pantherlily gritted his teeth and braced himself for the Iron Dragon's wrath,

"She went to track down Lucy by herself." The Endoles cat meekly observed Gajeel's reaction.

The man was immovable, as his entire form was glued to the ground. Lily blinked. Twice. The cat felt the fur along his spine rise and his tail twitch; cat intuition was always right, this was _not_ good. The scar on his eye burned as if inflamed, in alarm, he flinched and sprung back, shock etched a fine line along his fur.

The Dragon Slayer _was _motion, even in this frozen state, you could _feel _the Iron Dragon's sentiments. Tendons ran a living coil snaking up his arms; the air shimmered and throbbed around his aura. Pantherlily felt a thrill of fear pierce his body as he watched, utterly fascinated at the sight of the Dragon Slyer who was completely motionless, yet he was motion nonetheless. More than in motion – the Iron Dragon _was _every particle that defined the meaning of motion.

And that just made him all the more scarier.

* * *

><p>Levy's breath misted in the air steadily beginning to drop in temperature. She brought her hands up to her mouth and puffed air into her cupped hands, rubbing them together hoping that the motor friction would properly circulate her blood flow.<p>

The Raventail members had cut across the town and took a sharp left straight for a set-up tent that sold rag carpets. Huddling beside a thick column, the Script Mage peered over her shoulder; one of the men, the bloated, pink fat one, muttered something to the shopkeeper and reached into his coat to pull out a sizeable bag with a sparkling green dollar sign on it.

"_Money!_" disgust colored Levy's thoughts and she pulled back to make sure she stayed carefully hidden from sight. Something insistent nudged at the back of her mind and she brushed it aside ignoring it and that only made the pushing grow more than ever.

A single name finally managed to push out made her wince.

Gajeel.

Levy couldn't help but grimace at the thought of what her overprotective Dragon's rage would come to be when she returned.

He'd kill her.

Slowly.

With a piece of metal.

A _Sharp_ piece of metal.

An _Iron _metal.

…uh oh, she was toast.

…maybe… he'd kiss her after he's finished blowing off the steam?

The Script Mage blushed and smacked away the pink clouds of thought and tried to focus on the present.

Raventail had already disappeared inside the tent and the shopkeeper had returned to his position standing guard behind the counter. The blue-haired vixen wanted to cry in frustration; how was she suppose to get in there now? Levy sucked in a deep breath and balled up her fists; that guy looked like he was the type to fall for the petty tricks she was about to do. Besides, he might like loli girls acting seductive…right?

After giving herself a hard pinch on both cheeks – she hoped to bring out the rosy color in her face – and conjuring up an over-size fur coat, the Script Mage sucked in her nerve and tiptoed over to the storekeeper.

* * *

><p>John Erol Luis the 3rd had owned that ragged carpet tent for more than four years. Somehow, he managed to make a fortune selling to a certain guild to fancied his carpets that spoke of their glory. Just a few minutes after he had finished wiping down the counter, a group of people with ripped and torn clothes had ran up to him and a guy that was the spitting image of a pig had stepped up to him and handed him a large sum of gold that would allow him retire for several years in luxury. Pig man had whispered in his ear not to allow <em>anyone <em>and he meant _ANYONE_, into his tent. Who could resist the money? So he heartily agreed and now sat behind his carpet counter wearily looking for any signs of passerby.

To his surprise, a girl that looked like she was twelve years old and barefooted wandered up to him, her baby blues gazed at him behind the counter in utter adoration. The man felt something flutter in his chest as he started at her in wonder; the little lamb had one of the most beautiful sky blue locks he had ever seen! Her petite form and buddy chest proved her total innocence, and those doe eyes oh! Those lovely eyes were staring with surprising boldness up at the 32 year old man who stared back at her as if she was an exquisite porcelain doll.

The cold weather flushed Luis's cheeks and he hid the feelings of pleasure behind his mustache pretending to go through some fabrics he was absently playing with in his hands,

"C-can I help you little girl?" the child tipped her head dotingly to the side and touched the tip of her index to her pouting lips. John nearly came unglued at the sight,

_"I must be out of my mind!" _he thought as the lassie stuck her bottom lip out, her eyes still fixed on him and her fingers tapped the counter, each digit, a slender line of beauty and delicacy in every tap of her finger.

"E-excuse me…mister?" at the sound of her voice, John's wide smile lessened a fraction and a line slightly creased his forehead; was it possible for a child to have the voice of a teenager?

* * *

><p>"E-excuse me…mister?" So far, so good, Levy could tell guy was falling for it, and big time too. Her act considered everything she could remember from reading that book not too long ago that taught the basics of flirting; she omitted the hair-twirling and eyelash batting part because it was <em>so <em>middle schooler.

It was only when her voice came out when the guy began to snap out of his loli-ish fetish.

"_Uh oh," _she thought. Suddenly, a warm feeling crept down her abdomen heading straight for her pelvis and she quickly changed tactics putting a hand between her thighs squeezed together and jumping up and down.

No! Not now! Not when she was so close! But she had go to really, really, really bad!

* * *

><p>John's thin brows rose as he frowned at the girl puzzled; was that the universal language for hi my name is cutsy? If it was, he'd definitely agree. The girl was making a frantic face and pointed at the door inside his tent, her expression squished, nose wrinkling. The shopkeeper thought she was trying to make him laugh so he did, loudly too. But she shook her head and made a move to slip behind his cabinet when he placed a hand out to stop her,<p>

"Sorry sweetie you can't go in." he shook a gentle finger at her, "I have guests that don't want to be disturbed in there." His heart nearly broke when he saw her eyes tear up and a whimper escape her lips. She began to whisper something while hopping on one leg. John bent closer to her lips,

"What?" the girl bent close to his trembling ear,

"I-I have to go pee!" at her request, John's eyes widened and his hands flew into the air scrambling for his key and as he unearthed it, he hesitated for a split second; what if she was tricking him? What if she simply wanted to go inside and peek?

But the desperate look on her eyes and her gaping mouth opening into a silent wail made him change his mind in a matter of seconds.

"Okay! Okay!" he inserted the key into the clock and ushered her quickly inside closing the door behind him with a soft click.

The lock turned as he closed it.

* * *

><p>Inside, the room was lit by a dim light and Levy had to blink a couple of times to allow her eyes to adjust; it was a single, wide and spacious room with a large table in the center and thin, tightly pressed hallways with dark, sinister columns along the sides. The shopkeeper hustled her along the walls keeping her close to the sides. Levy shivered, pulling the coat up to her chin; why was it so cold?<p>

The man led her to a door into one of the thick columns marked with the universal female sign and she blinked; _this _was the bathroom? Uncertain, she casted her eyes up at the man and received a smile as he pushed her in.

The Script Mage opened her mouth to scream when her face met nothing but a shock of bright light. Her eyes flew open and she found herself in the midst of a grand lady's bathroom along with dozens of other women dressed for a party of some sort powdering themselves in front of the mirrors.

_"A secret door!" _she thought, genuinely intrigued. Her primal urges forced her to forgo the urge to explore instead; she darted into one of the stalls and relieved herself.

After washing her hands, the Mage glanced around the bathroom, keeping herself small amidst the tall and leggy ladies that continued to pour in and out of the bathroom, their Victorian gowns a thick trail behind them. On the other hand, none of them seem to take any notice of her nor did they even see her. One stepped up to her and Levi raised an arm to stop from colliding into the woman off when she felt something like silk brush _into _her body and then slip just as easily _out_.

A…a _ghost?_

They were all unsubtle human beings! To the human eyes, they looked like flesh and bones, but to the touch, it was a cold and icy feeling that penetrated you for a second before flashing by and left your body completely numb.

The man was waiting outside for her, but she needed to stay here and keep on looking, perhaps she would find Lucy and aid her in escaping. Levi locked herself back into a stall once more. Taking out a feathered pen, she wrote the words invisible, and cloak once in white air before leaning in to breathe and gentle sigh on it and the word hung like thread before a silvery coat was stitched in mid-air dropping light moth's wing into her arms.

Perfect.

She draped the thing over herself and stepped out of the stall; he would find her now!

* * *

><p>John Erol Luis the 3rd checked his glow-in-the-dark watch for the umpteenth time and nodded to a woman who slipped gracefully out of the stall; what was taking that child so long? Surely she couldn't be going number two could she? He had half a mind to go inside himself but winced when the memory of the ghost women's beating at the peeping tom; even though they were transparent, their attacks were still deadly enough to kill even the strongest man.<p>

What should he do? John kept an eye on the door constantly opening and closing and he turned his head to watch the table increase in both number and size, chairs scraped the concrete floor and above, the sinister chandlers hung unused, yet sinister all the same.

"You there! Guy who let us in! What are you doing here!" it was that pink, flabby man who waddled his way over to him, cheeks inflamed from obvious drinking and indulging in too many sweets. John bowed apologetically,

"Sorry sir, but I was taking someone to the bathroom." He kept his head down as Pig man stared at him, tiny eyes glaring.

"Alright then, but get that brat out before I get annoyed!" he waved his goblet at John angrily, sneering, "and you don't want to see me annoyed! I kicked to great Titannia's ass once!" (btw Erza was the one who kicked his ass so ha!)

"Yes sir, very good sir." John kept his head bowed as Pig man wobbled away, tipsy.

He sighed and glanced reluctantly at the door; he should really go in there and try to get her out. Suddenly, something transparent and huge smacked him dab in the nose and another out of mid-air, chopped the back of his neck and John Erol Luis the 3rd felt himself loose conscious. As he fell, he wondered when he was ever going to get over the fact that he was terribly in love and infatuated with loli girls.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Levi whispered and she tucked herself back beneath the security of her cloak; inside, she felt terrible; she knew the guy was a good guy and yet she had to trick him into getting her inside.<p>

Taking a deep breath, the Script Mage squared her shoulders and continued down the hall, walking into another yet little fairy's doom.

* * *

><p>He was royally pissed, oh yes he was; that blue-haired brat better be ready to explain herself, and with a damn good reason to boot! He had spent all that freakin time trying to make sure she got his message loud and clear planted in that rather admirable head of hers.<p>

Did she listen?

Obviously not.

Was she conscious of the fact that her life was currently being targeted also?

Nope.

Did his words go in one ear and straight out the other?

Um…Yup.

Fangs clenched and every bone in his taunt body shaking, he wanted to knock some sense into that woman,

_"if I do that, I'll end up knocking more than just sense," _he thought and gave and irritated jerk of his chin clearing away the thoughts; now wasn't the time to be agonizing what he'd do to her when he found her; that is, _if _he found her.

From here on out it was panic mode; eyes wild, fingers creating new knots in his thick mane, a growl halfway out of his throat. That girl had him practically running around in uneasy circles.

"Oi Ironhead! Relax! The Shadow Gear is tracking her!" the Metal Dragon whipped around to hook a forearm under Natsu's chin and slam him against the wall,

"And what if they don't bring her back?" he hissed. The Fire Dragon met his steel gaze,

"I'm about to lose my mind too you know." He growled and gnashed his teeth, "but you don't see me breaking out because of it!" Gajeel grunted in response and stalked away. Natsu's words had no effect on his erratic heart. Only seeing the Script Mage back safe and smiling in the guild would put his suffering soul to rest.

**Read and Review!**

**~Fictionpadfoot**


	25. Chapter 25 Heat

**Heat **

** Hello fellow readers and fans! Thanks to my Hiatus Break, I'm all hyped up to continue! Thank you for being patient!**

**xBluieLovex – Do you think Levy was a pretty good actor? I thought she was decent enough lols ^-^ thank you!**

**Boom goes the cloud - thanks girl...but I'll do my homework later.**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail – I'M UPDATING I'M UPDATING! LOLS**

**Jun-Shang88 – I thought that Shadow Gear should have a chance to find Levy for themselves and have Gajeel (that softie) tear his hair out in frustration.**

**GoldenRose Tanya - *jumps up and down* yaaaaaaaay!**

**Mystique. – Heey! John the third is really into his LOLI GIRLS! Haha and yes Levy reads books so she would know that trick very well indeed. Thanks for **

By the hour, the Stellar Mage's belly was already visible through her sheer clothing and she stared down at the white flesh that was her stomach practically spilling over the belt looped around her jeans. She grimaced; she wanted to rip that belt out of her jeans to give her bulging belly some more room. Beside her, Gray glanced at her stomach and grinned,

"You've got a belly now princess. That's not very flattering you know." He laughed and patted his own stomach, which was twice the size of hers and shaped nicely like a balloon. There was a creak and a slam as the stove opened and closed for the fifth time and the two Mages groaned; was the lady trying to kill them? They couldn't even get in another mouthful of all that fat-filled food she was pushing into their mouths!

"Here's the peach cobbler!" Iva piped cheerfully as she sashayed over to the table, big-boned hips swaying and set down a cobbler twice the size of their heads put together. Lucy and Gray looked at eat over helplessly, then looked down at their bellies screaming for release.

"Um…bathroom?" Gray said lamely, Iva took one look at their distending abdomens and burst out laughing,

"My word your tummies must be full!" she was still laughing and the Stellar Mage couldn't help but chuckle weakly in return. Straightening up, Iva tugged out a plastic wrap and pulled it over the pie, "sorry, I forgot that guests can only eat so much before they give out." She smiled and set the desert aside on the counter, a finger lingering on the edges of the crust. "My daughter loves peach cobbler." She said simply and turned around toward the kitchen.

"Go on and head to your room dear!" she called, "There's a bathroom to the right of your room if you need to go." Gray casted a glance over to the Celestial Mage beside him, she looked uneasy and her thighs shifted ever so slightly away from him. She was throwing up that damn wall again. He sighed; looks like this wasn't going to be an easy night after all.

Lisanna's breath became hard and choppy as she gazed at Natsu's gleaming bronze appendage slung casually over her stomach; there was no way she was going to sleep with _that _thing on her!

"Natsu!" her teeth clenched as the name spewed out of her mouth between her teeth, "Natsu get your arm off!" the Dragon Slayer mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over further inching that offending arm across her body, his fingers were dangerously close to the tops of her chest. The take-over mage glared furiously at him; he was ruining whatever positive view she had of him! She was beginning to think him as a lecherous pervert that liked to sneak into girl's beds to sleep with them.

Did he do the same with Lucy?

The question burned in her mind throughout the entire span of dinner, now when she was forced to sleep with him. In every manner of the word sleep, it was impossible.

Then again, something unbidden forced its way into her mind, capped sentiments and fiery emotions uncorked and poured out like an endless flow of invisible, glowing white spirals that drove the air out of her. The warm heavy weight on her chest didn't help to ease her pain either.

Conclusions, it hit her like the fourth of July.

She like that idiot didn't she? Liked him so much it hurt to think of anything else but the person lying next to her, and he was naïve enough to consider himself as unattractive. In fact, he was anything _but _unattractive; if only he knew that _half _of the women in Fiore would've happily divorced with their husbands for him and the other half would have killed them.

"Natsu." His name slipped out her lips and rolled down her tongue like candy; sweet candy as a matter of fact. The take-over Mage found herself savoring the straight, classic lines in every stroke of his name. The sharp N followed by the curvy a and it slipped away to allow the ramrod t to pull in the honey-like s and wiggled up to tug in the final u that encased the Dragon Slayer's name.

"Lucy." No. The name of another female was currently on his lips at the moment. To Lisanna's dismay, her feelings were practically bursting with nothing but the familiar ache of hurt.

How come jealously wasn't in there too?

The proud Stellar Mage was her friend, and yet the ache tugged at her heartstrings forcing doubt and frustration to turn her heart around. Lisanna glanced at the sleeping Dragon Slayer and felt her body suddenly clench. Horrified, the mage looked down to find her thighs pressed tightly together; sweet Creator she had it bad for him! Urgent bursts of endorphins ran a wired line in her blood bringing a soft gasp arousing out of her lips. At the sound even if it was faint, the Dragon Slayer's eyes snapped open and he sat up; with his arm back, Lisanna felt a sense of disappointment when the warmth from his arm left her.

"Wuzzgoinon?" he mumbled ruffling his hair messing it up even more. The take-over mage glanced at the clock across from the room and saw that it was still in the middle of the night and her body gave an involuntary shiver as she pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"C-can you just go back to sleep Natsu? You're letting in the cold air." The Fire Breather frowned down at her and rubbed his eyes,

"You're cold?" the docile yet innocent question made her roll her eyes and tug the blanket closer to her,

"Yes! Can you please just g-go to s-sleep?" the Dragon Slayer casted a practice eye over her body and Lisanna felt the tips of her fingers tingle. In a careful, concentrated voice, Natsu asked,

"Do you want me to keep you warm?" he averted his eyes for a split second, "just for tonight," he added defensively, "because you look like you might freeze in any minute." He grimaced at the window beside her. "And there's no drapes so we can close the window." His face brightened as another option took root in his head. "How about I let you sleep on my side? That way you won't get so cold?" Heat flared over Lisanna's cheeks and for once, she was glad the Dragon Slayer couldn't see her face. Cheeks burning, her stumbled over her words as she answered,

"Um…can I take the first choice?" Natsu cocked his head to the side; his brows drew in for a moment when her question finally reached him. There was the faintest twitch of his lips but he didn't comment, rather he shrugged and laid back down on his back, he hesitated for a split second before an arm flopped out toward her,

"Go on." Was he backing out? Lisanna didn't dare move until the Dragon Slayer's fingers tensed and he let out a small sigh followed by the turning of his body and Lisanna let out a squeak when his arm enclosed over her stomach. She fought for resistance, and then gradually, she relaxed and tucked her head into his chest, her nose pressed against his thin shirt breathing in his scent, heady and masculine. An electrical current ran through her body making her shiver.

"Still cold?" The Fire Breather pulled her closer although he kept his other arm free and it lay useless on his opposite side. Her body was searing with the unmistakable heat emanating from his bare skin. She didn't know whether to scream or pull him closer to her body. Lisanna fought the urge to throw away all strands of sense and sanity and lose herself in simply the aromatic piquant rising out of him.

Must. Not. Think.

Her fingers involuntarily fisted themselves around his shirt.

Must. Not. Feel.

The tips of her big toe touched his smooth calf beneath the sheets.

Must. Not. Touch.

Her fingers tingled when the thought of stroking his hair, how the locks would flow like liquid past her fingers. She sought the desire to reach up and mentally kicked herself; this was ridiculous! Why couldn't she fight this petty feeling that was on the verge of slipping out of her hands. Clinging to her pride would be very little compensation given for what the situation was at the moment.

"Lisanna. Please. Stop." Natsu's voice struck out in the dark, a strained tone that warned of little patience and barely controlled nerves. Startled, she realized that her hand was pleasantly tucked below his shirt and her fingers tenderly patting his skin.

With a soft cry, she jerked back and flinched when he abruptly pulled away and shifted his body near the edge of the bed. The take-over mage stared at her hand as if it were a snake and lifted her eyes to see how the Fire Dragon would react,

"S-sorry," she whispered. Natsu's face was a contortion of a mixture between tense features coupled with unease. His eyes bore into hers, silent, brooding, and that made it all the more worse. He didn't say another word but slipped back into the covers providing her his back.

The sight nearly broke the mage and she bit down on her bottom lip before pulling her legs up to her chest, her thin frame facing the window, Natsu; he was getting further and further away from her, his body seemed like miles away from her. The moon was nothing but a glare staring down at her, mocking her with every growing second. Time seemed endless and it was long before she finally drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

How was she going to face him the next morning?

* * *

><p>Natsu's fist automatically clenched and his nostrils flared out in alarm; this was the Stellar Mage! His senses switched on alert, even in the night; he was still sensitive to feminine touches. It made him feel like he was walking on thin ice and one sudden movement could be his sudden death or save his life.<p>

There was something strangely stimulating the way Lisanna had her hand underneath his shirt. Yet at the same time, it felt utterly revolting. His skin itched to wring her hands off of him. For her hands were all too familiar, her touched lingered on him and he had to grit his teeth and steel himself before he was able to push her away.

He knew that he had hurt her; that much was evitable. But what was he to do? Lisanna's hands brought up the memories that he refused to acknowledge much less give in to. It was painfully obvious that she reminded him of the Stellar Mage and his painful fight and the excruciating silence and abandonment that followed. He squeezed his eyes shut and hunched further into his pillow, why was this happening? He long to bolt back to Fairytail, wrestle the Stellar's whereabouts out of Makarov, and dash over to her right away. He remembered her, remembered what she felt, how she felt. Natsu balled his fist into a tight knot; he'd have to keep his arousal under control tonight, but didn't Lucy know how much he wanted her? That he longed for her so much his insides quivered? He could hardly contain the feelings thrashing about inside him aching to explode.

Gingerly slipping out of the sheets, he glanced over to see Lisanna's back toward him; she seemed fine saved for the slight shake of her slim shoulders. Gently, he bent to draw the rest of the covers over her body and with one last look, crouched and swiftly flew out the window hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"God I need to get this over with," he muttered and let out a muffled moan when his arousal throbbed sending a rack of trembling filing up his masculine body. Natsu staggered over to a thick willow some thirty yards away and ducked under the thick branches as he allowed his body to slam against the trunk. Another groan and he slid down to the ground, bare back rubbing harshly against the rough bark. He needed to get to her; needed to feel her, feel that silky skin pressed against his own hard and rough figure. At that moment, the Dragon Slayer knew that he'd do anything if that aching wish of his would be granted.

"Lucy." He whispered, his fingers dug the ground, painfully digging into the soil. He felt his body rise as if in a trance and a ghostly figure of himself float out of his body and rise into the air. Blearily, through weary eyes fast closing, Natsu thought; it's me. It's my own spirit. My own body. He blinked; how did he know that? With a groan, he lay there watching as his body hovered once over him, staring at him. It then closed an eye in an attempt to wink and vanished into the night.

"Luce." He shuddered as the throbbing increased.

"What have you done to me?"

* * *

><p>With a loud gasp, the Stellar Mage shot up from where she lay; her hair lay in a disarray of yellow rays sticking everywhere in the air, she might as well let someone think that lightening struck her. With an inward groan, the Celestial Mage glanced out the window only to see the continuous downpour of rain still going strong. Curious, the Stellar Mage stuck her head out of the window,<p>

"Juvia?" she called softly. Almost immediately, two hand whipped through the window and snagged her shoulders yanking her brutally out of the house and into the rain,

"I will not allow you to have Gray-sama!" the Elemental Mage's eyes were wild and she hissed furiously at Lucy. The mage struggled beneath Juvia's grip but hellfire the girl held on tight. Her eyes shot daggers at Lucy as she tried to twist away from the Mage,

"Juvia please! Be reasonable!" she cried out and sagged when the girl gave her a vicious knock on the head and then released her,

"Lucy-san will not get Gray-sama! Juvia has the rightful claim to him! Juvia only –" the saffron girl halted only to see thick rolls of tears roll down the girl's eyes as she dropped her head to the ground, the rain softened and Juvia lowered herself to the ground beside the girl feeling a bit sorry,

"Juvia is sorry but Juvia thinks she has the right to have Gray –" another wretched sob tore Lucy's throat and the Water Mage faltered,

"Natsu." Lucy's bottom lip quaked and she hunched over covering her belly with her arms. Her lips parted and she let out a shudder, breath coming out at a taunt gasp.

"Leave Juvia…please," unsettled and a bit spooked, the water mage backed away, her senses at high alert; this was truly a first for her, the aura around the Stellar Mage was throbbing with pain, an explosion of disturbing pain rammed headlong her head and she winced staggering back,

"Please, Juvia. Go." The excruciating rasp of the Stellar Mage's voice made her wince as the melted into the rain immediately now thoroughly spooked.

"Juvia is coming back for you Lucy," she whispered in the rain now coming in buckets, "Juvia is going to return, by then, you must leave Gray-sama alone."

As soon as she disappeared, Lucy allowed herself to sag into the grass, the mud licked her skin and she convulsed on the ground, her hair splayed out on the emerald blades, the thunderous vibrations, the roar of thunder crowing around her, it was as if the Dragon Slayer was crouched over her, his powerful arms locked around her body; he was with her, she knew it. His ghostly presence was with her, crooning a broken melody, she closed her rain-pattered eyes as his body twisted over hers, her body arched in the grass as his fingers trailed a burning flame down her trembling, pliant frame. His face was drawn, austere in cruelty, ascetic in passion. The fact that he wasn't there and yet, his presence was obvious made her quiver from the pleasure that was nearly overwhelming. Her mouth opened and Lucy ached when she felt his insubstantial mouth come down on her, hard and hungry, the air thrummed with the Dragon Slayer's pure, raw, carnal hunger.

"Natsu." He was crushing her with all the power and might he held in that body, his long, tapered fingers like vice grips around her arms bruising them, mottling her skin. She was drunk from the tingling sensation that burned like a whip with every gentle stroke. The finger pressed against her lower abdomen and she twitched letting out a cry that was quickly muffled. Natsu glared at her, he opened his mouth and lowered it onto her neck pushing hard against the juncture and Lucy jolted, her fingers tanged into his locks and she cried out when she felt nothing. The Stellar Mage was infuriatingly helpless to his ministrations as he pressed open-mouth kisses on her neck, gradually traveling lower to administer the same thing to her chest, he growled, aggravated that he was unable to get her shirt off; the rain had plastered the cotton fabric onto her and it became her second skin. He narrowed his eyes and let out a huff, clearly exasperated. Ignoring her protest, the Dragon Slayer bent his head down to her stomach,; the hem of her shirt had been frantically pushed up by the Stellar Mage's hands revealing her stomach drenched by the rain and carousingly warm.

A snarl of satisfaction was all the warning she got before he attacked her, nipping and sucking at her side, his hands ghosted over her face tightening around her cheeks. When he withdrew his mouth, a possessive smile pasted on his face as the Stellar Mage's fair skin turned a flaming red marking where he had suckled.

"Natsu!" Lucy looked horrified and she made a movement to sit up when he butted his head in front of her roughly shaking his head. She hesitated, and he growled; don't you dare get up when I'm on you. The Stellar Mage faltered,

"But…" she shifted uneasily beneath his gaze and her eyes sharpened,

"You left a fricken huge ass mark on my stomach!" she was beginning to shout, "how the hell you think I'm suppose to be able to wear anything that will show my stomach anymore?" Ghost-Natsu grimaced and he pulled back slightly just in time to dodge the flat of her hand coming for his cheek,

"You baka Natsu! Baka!" the Dragon Slayer didn't look the least bit unhappy, rather he flashed her a disarming grin and slipped away in time just as Iva's door opened and Gray peered out the door,

"Lucy?" his head twisted to see the Stellar Mage sprawled on the grass a few yards away from their bedroom window. His brows pulled together and he cocked his head at her,

"Do I want to know?" he said pointedly and shook his head as she blushed and scrambled quickly to her feet, face flaming,

"Sorry," she muttered and ducked her head. Gray glanced up at the sky beginning to brightened; dawn.

"To late to sleep now princess." He yawned and turned to go back into the house. The Ice Mage's mind was racing; what the hell was Lucy doing outside? He had heard a noise in the middle of the night but regarded it as nothing. Now that he saw the Stellar Mage sprawled at a sultry angle in the wet grass, he felt his mouth go dry and something inside him throbbed. Glancing hurriedly over his shoulder, he darted into the bathroom and locked himself in there completely mortified; Sweet Creator what was happening to him?


	26. Chapter 26 Scorching

** Winter Break is O-V-E-R! TT_TT what a waste! I hope you all had a good break from all that stress! Back to work now!**

**xBluieLovex – Lisanna is J-E-A-L-O-U-S! La Di Da! So typical of me isn't it? Hahaha I needed some bit of fluff for this story so I decided to put his er…horniness in. lols hope to see you soon!**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail – Not if he doesn't know sweetie, not if our little dragon, so that will be a secret between us right? Shhhhhhhh ;) lols**

**Jun-Shang88 – astral-proyected huh? Yup you guessed it! Love/lust can make a person do a lot of things. And Gray! Dear Lord this story might as well be writing itself! I don't remember doing that! …but an interesting concept…hmmmm**

**AngelsFairy Tail – wasn't it? I'm glad that you enjoyed it!**

**Addicted2Chocolate – (Gray) *grovel* Gomen I'm very sorry. (Fictionpadfoot) you better be sorry boy! Or that reader will "facking wipe your ace with a homeless man's pinky." And I wouldn't test Addicted2Chocolate. If I were you, I'd offer her some of that lovely chocolate ice cream you mentioned to me one time. **

**GoldenRoseTanya - ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahah isn't it great? Lols**

**Cecilia Glass – what I would give to see Lucy in that position in real life. I'd die if I were her. Embarrassing…but a real turn on…particularly for Gray…poor boy.**

**Mystique – NO LUCY IS DEFINITLY NOT PREGNANT! Dear Lord I wouldn't do that! At least…not THAT early in the story! **

**UniversalBunny – Thank you berry much!**

**Hana-chii – I'm sorry for the confusion. But I hope you'll keep reading and hopefully begin to understand this entire mumbo jumbo of a story I created. Thank you for reading!**

**Scorching **

The Stellar Mage's scent was rapidly fading and Natsu had to strain to his limits in order to keep the trail on his nose. In the distance, he could hear the thunderous crashing of the rest of the guild harrowing in closer than he would've liked. He shook his head irritated and forced his legs to sprint even faster, darting like a ghost through the underbrush beneath hanging vines, over broken, rugged brambles and past thick stumps of trees. He veered straight past the roar of the train station and paused to suck in the air breathing in deep parting his jaws slightly open.

The Dragon Slayer growled at the clouds of choking smoke billowing out of the locomotive; damnit the thing was interfering with his nose and blocking out every other sense he had, drowning everything in its roar.

"Natsu!" the Fire Breather turned to see Elfman burst into the opening, large body swinging toward him breathing heavily. "Wait up you twerp." He bent to catch his breath.

"I can do this one alone." Natsu blinked as the huge mage pinned him down with a stare,

"Just because you're a dragon doesn't mean you're a man," Elfman snorted and planted both of his meaty fists on his hips.

"You're not going alone boy," the rumble behind them made the ground quake as the road seem to shift leveling the rest of Fairytail pounding hard on their heels.

"NATSU!" Makarov's voice rain down like god almighty thunder, he appeared solemn and grave although the slight tremble of anger was noticeable in his small and powerful frame. "Don't you DARE keep your nakama out of his," the Fire Breather sucked in a sharp intake at the words. When was the last time he had used that word?

They were right; everyone had gathered together and banded into a single unit that relied on one another for a shoulder to support themselves. Alzack Connel and Bisca Moulin had their equipment racked on their shoulders, fingers expertly flicking the gages and fiddling with the clutch and clasps.

"All set boss," Bisca hoisted her holder back onto her shoulder and pointed the tip expertly to the ground,

"With an aim that nearly rivaled Erza's, the female sharpshooter squeezed the trigger and a sharp jet of magic shot out of the needle-tip striking the ground and a web of magick wove out of the ground interlocking in complex patterns, each end of the bolt all pointed in one direction; south. Natsu visibly paled; his last mission with Lisanna did not end the way he had expected. The mission had required them to retrieve an object deep into the heart of the Leabon forest. To go back in there was suicide for even a dragon like him; that place was bad news, even a blind hedgehog could see that.

Bisca knelt to the ground, the elegant tips of her finger brushed over the twisting arrows and she tipped the brim of her hat to the side, brows furrowed in concentration,

"Oh no," she murmured, Alzack twisted his head sharply at her,

"What," Bisca glanced up beneath the brim of her hat,

"We need to go NOW." It was all the warning Natsu needed before sprinting ahead, the soles of his heels pounding hard over the rapidly fading bolts as he dashed straight for the forest; screw it if he was just a bit afraid of the black jungle. If Lucy was stuck in there, he might as well get himself lost in there for eternity if that's what it took to get her out of there.

* * *

><p>"About thirty yards straight ahead," the corn silk hair colored Mage tapped his temple once before a map appeared indicating the tracking device displaying the Stellar Mage's location. Panther-lean Ren sighed heavily and rested his forearms on the back of his head interlocking his fingers as he walked.<p>

"So slow," he groaned and Hibiki grinned,

"The only time you'd say that is if a female is going too slow on you." Ren shot him a hard look,

"Not funny man," he growled and his friend chuckled,

"Sure it isn't," Eve Tearm swung a hand through a thicket of vines blocking their way and the entire plant shuddered, its green chloroplast instantly lost their life as it shriveled into nothing.

Death was a playful puppy on the Blue Pegasus heels, it snuck a long tendril around their heels, intertwined itself amidst their fingers gleefully draining the life out of anything that was a part of the living,

"She's almost here boys," Hibiki smirked as the girl's figure edged into his field of vision and he felt is heart take a dramatic plunge into his kidneys,

"Mother of…" Ren swore when his foot betrayed his rooster strut and he stumbled. Eve chose the perfect time to freeze in his spot and did nothing to deter his eyes from openly gaping at the female Mage's voluptuous chest.

Holy Tacos.

Hibiki blinked and unhinged his frozen facial muscles into a smile reaching out a hand as he did so.

"Greetin – " the Mage felt his grin drop as the Stellar Mage halted inches away from him; he was painfully aware that his outstretched hand was hovering approximately an inch away from one perfectly, utterly beautiful, well-rounded…

*Cough* *Cough* Thanks a lot Eve. And he was _this _close to be able to test if that perfectly, utterly beautiful, well-rounded thing was as heavy as he predicted.

The telepathical Mage gritted his teeth and dropped his hand reaching up to sheepishly rub the back of his head, "Ah, sorry," he muttered. He made an attempt to turn on his apology-smile again only to falter when she remained impassive.

It was beginning to grow increasingly…awkward.

Hibiki sighed and ran a hand through his hair; it had dawned upon him unusual when the girl didn't run like a cat in heat at him ready to get into his pants, _that _he was definitely use to.

Unfortunately, the woman standing in front of him beholding the body and ample breasts of a goddess looked down at him like he was simply no more than an insect she had happened to come upon by chance; the thought of that stoked the mage, testing the waters of his unruffled state.

It was positively _killing _him the way she looked at him; fiery eyes that bore nothing within and yet it seem to mask something only a few could see hidden behind her eyes. It pierced him with the sudden wonder if she had a man or lover she had left behind.

Something incredibly sharp and boney dug into his gut and Hibiki winced glowering as Ren stepped forward elbowing him to the side,

"Hello." The velvety color of his skin brought an unfamiliar spark in Lucy's eyes that passed just as quickly as it had come. To Hibiki's disbelief, the Stellar Mage wetted coral pink lips before parting them to answer,

"Where is she?" it wasn't a question, not technically, rather it was some sort of strangled demand that burned like a whip. Only Ultear had that sort of voice, the biting tone that felt like a fiery backhand to the cheek whenever she spoke, a soothing yet grating pitch rubbed together in the wrong way.

Hibiki grimaced at the Stellar Mage's voice; _well, beauty is only skin deep, unfortunately_ he thought and shrugged before spinning on his heel and tipped his head toward her in a partial nod,

"This way," his smile was strained, "princess." Ren rolled his eyes but closed the distance between Lucy and her back as Eve automatically took a watchful position at her right. From there, the four made their way deeper into the twisted recess of the Leabon Forest.

* * *

><p><em>His fingers were tangled between the thick locks of the Script Mage's hair, mouth hungrily devouring her own, tongues dancing a lively tango within as he allowed her to pull away for a split second between crashing his mouth back to hers. Proceeding with caution, the Iron Dragon Slayer took a hesitant step forward, wondering if she would follow. To his satisfaction, the blue mage complied as he inched her toward the table, the only thing riveted on sight. The fact that the table was completely made out of metal reminded Gajeel of his now empty stomach on the edge of rebellion. He licked his lips but found himself leaning the tiny mage over the table rather than fulfilling his crying hunger as he would have done. <em>

_ Her breaths became heavily labored as he suckled his way down the long column of her neck, nails dug into the back of his neck,_

_ "Oh Gajeel," she whispered. Still latching to her neck, the Dragon Slayer teased a hand down bare, silky thighs lifting one up as he bent to a knee to place it over his shoulder. The Script Mage immediately tensed, her body instinctively withdrew as she sat up to stick both hands between her thighs,_

_ "No Gajeel!" embarrassment bloomed tainting her cheeks a flaming red. He gently pried those porcelain hands apart, clearing away those dancing fingers nervously fluttering about blocking his view of the fun little bits she was so desperately trying to conceal. It didn't take long before the Iron Dragon Slayer was able to wrestle her hands away and pin them firmly behind her back so that he could dip his head down to nose his way beneath that scrap of fabric obscuring that fun bit._

_ "Gajeel." With a soft growl, the Iron Eater pushed a hand up to clamp them non-too gently over her mouth and was immensely surprised to feel something slick forcing him to draw his hand away. The Dragon Slayer glanced at his hand and did a double take: smeared over the palm of his hand was the leavings of a biting red lipstick; a color that he knew bookworm would definitely not be caught dead wearing it._

_ Startled, Gajeel raised his head in time to see the entire shape of Levy Mcgarden's flicker as if he had slapped a TV's monitor too hard causing the screen to waver. _

_ "Levy?" the girl's form courted unnaturally for a split second before it finally flickered out only to be replaced by a redhead vixen betraying non other than Flare Corona._

_The Iron Dragon Slayer's face froze beneath a mask of utter shock. _

_Flare's lips curled into a vivacious smile as those blood red lips parted,_

_ "Oops."_

* * *

><p><em> "Bring her to me and you shall be rewarded greatly." <em>Ultear smiled sweetly; it was just as she wanted. If she played her cards right, she might get her wish after all.

"Ulti- ear! She's here!" the voluptuous woman's recent memory was snapped out of her reverie as she turned to look at her subordinate; now wasn't the time to get mad, she'd deal with the little pesk later.

Pasting a smile on her face, the mage pivoted neatly on her heels and slipped quickly out of her room not before kicking the cabinet that concealed her room so that it would slide back into its place as if it had never moved.

Just in time too. Angel flipped her cape over her shoulder and stepped back to allow Hibiki and his trio to lead a very dazed Stellar Mage into the main room. Ultear hesitated for a split second to inhale the clean scent of the dark tendrils that caressed her face, it touched her lips, her nose and kissed her cheeks once before swirling out of sight only to appear around the Stellar Mage's ankles; it was ready. Flashing Lucy a brilliant smile, she clapped her hands together,

"Welcome! I hope my boys haven't been to harsh on you on your way here." The blonde mage's eyes were hazy as if a blindfold had been placed over each eye. Lucy shook her head,

"They were fine." Her voice grew stiff and Ultear tilted her head, accessing the mage's condition,

"You must be tired. Ren! Take her to her room." She shifted her weight to another thigh and winked at the dark-skin Mage, "make her feel at ease." The guy smiled and touched the Stellar Mage's elbow as he guided her around the group and took a sharp left disappearing out of their sight.

Ultear snapped her head toward Hibiki and Eve beckoning them to her,

"Get the equipment ready," she muttered; her irritation was coming back, damn those mood-swings. "Hurry." With a bow, the two spun around and rapidly walked down another hall not before Ultear caught the tight line around Hibiki's lips and smirked; someone's pouting.

"And what of me Ultear?" Angel clasped her hands behind her; she wasn't so sure what the woman had in mind but it didn't matter, she would follow that woman to the ends of the earth.

"You." Angel flinched beneath the mage's commanding finger that crooked at her, "get my tendrils ready." Her order made the poor girl squirm; the tendrils had to be fed, by blood. She swallowed uneasily; this was definitely the worst job she could get.

With a heavy sigh, Ultear faced the tower statue standing in the middle of the great room; the man skin flowed as if he were alive, thick, strong fingers gripped a glowing sphere of dark energy larger than his torso. His dark hair thrown back against the seeming blast from the sphere, body straining, opposite arm drawn back, ready to throw. He was her god, her master, her oppose.

He was her lover.

* * *

><p>Here in the Leabon forest, the air seemed more clogged than ever. Even with his sharp sense of smell, the Dragon Slayer had difficulty deciphering which smell was which. Out of desperation, Bisca pointed her gun to the ground to find Lucy and came up with nothing; the forest was too dense and was a home to thieves and bandits that rule the forest. To make matters worse, night was falling and the bitter wind swept through the trees whipping through the wings of Fairytail. Lisanna shuddered,<p>

"Be careful." Elfman wrapped a protective arm around his little sister and glared into the woods. Everything was living hell at night; everything came to life when you wished it just wouldn't.

"It's late, we'll keep searching tomorrow," Gray, already half disrobed, turned around to go back,

"We _keep going_." The Dragon Slayer's growl made the branches tremble and the biting air only bit harder at the guild.

"Natsu." It was a long time since Erza had seen true desperation in the boy's eyes; they were hard with determination and bland with he scorching fear that rippled even now in the woods.

Fear was so real it was tangible. It struck a nerve in each and every one of Fairytail driving insanity and despair into their minds. Startled, the re-equip mage drew out her sword and pressed her face against the wind and threw herself to the ground in time to feel the booming slap of the Wind as it swept an invisible hand on the guild, flattening them.

"What the hell!" Elfman grabbed Lisanna round her waist and pushed her to Natsu, "hold her!" the beast mage let out a hair-raising roar and threw himself at the Wind. Like a monster of some sort, the air swept him clean off the ground and tossed him in the air brutally slamming him against the Ice Mage,

"Son of a –" Gray didn't find time to finish his sentence when he found his hand groping for a handhold,

"Kyaaa!" Juvia's lips parted when his hand met her left breast and she collapsed in faint to the ground in time to avoid another volley of the destructive Wind to roll over her head.

"How?" Erza raised both arms to block a sudden push of Wind flaring at her face, the ear-drumming shrieks of the thing slapped at her hair nearly ripping her red locks clean off her scalp; by the time this was over, she'd probably be bald as an egg.

"Natsu!" the Dragon Slayer was holding onto Lisanna as if his life depended on it. The Dark Mage's body was airborne, invisible fingers tugged viciously at her legs and her hair wildly whipped back and forth. Her fingers were ghostly white against Natsu's wrist as she gripped tightly onto him. He snarled and braced himself against the ground digging in his heels. With a wail, the wind let go and the white-haired mage crashed onto him.

"What is this!" Bisca clamped her runaway hat on her head and strapped her gun firmly to her back,

"Kamaitachi wind spirits!" the Dragon Slayer's voice was lost in the wind, "it'll tear apart anything at night!"

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Wendy raised her arms in time to deflect a wave of air cutting past her barrier and fell to her knees as another imperceptible blow knocked her to her feet.

"Aye! Help!" Happy's wings came unfurled and he was brutally hurled into the air for a split second before his tiny body went headfirst into a pine tree bending precariously to the wind.

It seemed forever until the clock struck three and with a final blast, ripped a shudder through the entire guild knocking half of them off their feet as the howls died away leaving everyone shaking like a leaf.

"Is it over?" exhaustion crept over Erza's voice as she tiredly pushed a thick lock of stray hair off her face, red from the strain. Natsu lifted his head to the sky, a limp Lisanna draped over his leg,

"Yea," his voice was raw, cracked the screams and roars he made until his voice went hoarse. Two feet away, Wendy uncurled from her tight ball and staggered over to the Dragon Slayer before collapsing at his feet,

"I couldn't even fight it." She shivered; even as a Dragoness of Air, she was helpless against the raging storm that picked her up so many times and shook her until she nearly gave in.

A furious howl echoed across the forest and Elfman groaned,

"What now?" he muttered as the air suddenly thinned and bitter wind swept through them, sending chills down their spine; the cold weather had set in; Mother Nature wasn't so kind anymore. Hard pellets of frost began to blanket the trees; winter.

An unforgiving and unloving season.

Here we go again.


	27. Chapter 27 Summer

**Summer**

Hello once again my lovely readers! Thank you for being so considerate and frustratingly patient with me! Unfortunately, I encountered, yet again, another writer's block that raged on for months! I found myself reading your reviews (I'm serious) and suddenly, I don't know it was like an enlightment or something but I was able to break free of that block and continue to write!

So here's to my reviewers:

Gamerboymas: thank you! It's appreciated to the extreme!

Jun-Shang88: I know! I was up at Big Bear when i during the night outside, I was hit with one of the biggest winds I've ever felt! Then it hit me: I just had to write something like this! I had my laptop with me at the time so I grabbed it and started taking notes. :)

Cecilia Glass: MEEEEEEENNNNN! Lols thanks!

Rainingplatinum445: no need to worry! I'll always have more to come! I hope you enjoy and review for this one! Thanks!

That's all the thank you's I could give for those who reviewed in the last chapter.

I present you chapter 27: Summer!

* * *

><p>Raventail's underground hideout was cold, very cold. So cold that a couple of the stone pillars were slick with ice when Levy passed a hand over them. Shivering, the Script Mage pulled up her conjured fur cloak back and wrapped the warm thing snug around her shoulders. Oh how she wished the iron slayer was with her! It was unsettling how the entire hall was eerily empty. Loud, boisterous laughter echoed off the walls of the hall and disappeared into the deep recess of the hallways that spoke of unbidden things poised to pounce. Her foot posed to take a hesitatingly step when a thundering boom split the ground beneath her. A strangled scream slipped between her stiff lips and Levy automatically huddled behind a pillar, her knees tucked securely to her chest, hands cowering over her head as she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the outcome; nothing.<p>

She cracked open an eye and swallowed a throbbing sense of fear and terror. An aura pulsating with malicious power that nearly engulfed her essence overwhelmed the dark halls. Another bone-jarring boom and the laughter cut off when an ear-splitting roar pierced the air followed by a guttural purr that seem to jinx time itself. The Script Mage pressed her hands tightly to her ears. Multitudes of punctuated roars swept through the silence as if some animal was announcing its carnality and blood thirsty hunger to the world. Levy's mouth widened as she screamed as the hair on her neck rose and her body trembled as another deafening snarl overwhelmed the previous roar. She stilled; she knew this growl, the one call that reminded her of someone, someone that could kick a child aside without wavering. Someone that would strangle her alive she he found out what she was up to.

He was here.

He was angry.

Furious couldn't even begin to compare to what he was probably feeling now.

In another time, in another given circumstance, Levy would've gladly embraced this roar, but at the moment, the Iron Dragon's rage made death look stupid. Fear tore a hole in her pounding heart as Levy struggled to her feet and scampered down the hall; away from his call.

If she didn't find Lucy, he'd stop her, she knew it. He wouldn't let her go. He'd do all the work himself, that was his rule; me and myself. Yet Gajeel wouldn't let her go for all the iron in the world.

Run.

What little self-valor she had left was rapidly slipping away as the thunderous pounding punched through the walls, every shake made her lose her footing and every vibration turned her insides to mush.

Strangely and embarrassingly, it turned her on.

A lot.

What kind of kinky excitement was that?

Sweet Creator it became a game, a live game to see if he could capture her before she got away.

Who'd win?

* * *

><p>Gajeel's mouth twisted into an ugly grimace as he tore through the outer wall with his bare hands. It had taken him hours to track the damn blue-haired brat and his rage only intensified when he found out what she was up to. Gajeel wasn't a patient man and she had used up his quota of patience – which wasn't a lot to begin with. – Screams and piercing cries reverberated off the walls as Gajeel hurled large slabs of cement and concrete at the Raventail members scrambling to get out of his way; who knew that just one Fairytail member could cause so much destruction and chaos. Some pink, flabby thing blundered past him and he jabbed his arm out to catch the thing by the back of his collar and hurl him toward the opposite side of the wall. The Iron Dragon Slayer's nose suddenly twitched and he swiveled his head to locate Levy's scent only to find it on a thin man that looked like his luck was out. With a roar, in several mighty strides, he curled his fingers beneath the poor guy's shirt and lifted him up to bring him close to his face,<p>

"Who the f*ck are you?" sphinx teeth glinted wickedly in the dark overcast and the man visibly paled,

"J-j-j-j-j-j-j-john E-e-e-erol L-l-l-l-l-l-luis t-t-t-t-the Third s-s-s-s-sir," he whimpered, cowering, "p-p-p-p-p-please don't eat m-m-m-m-m-me!" The Dragon Slayer's jaws parted slightly and he shifted his head to the man's skinny neck.

"Rrrrggg!" Gajeel cracked his mouth open and lunged, John Erol Luis the 3rd screamed and went limp. Chuckling, the Iron Slayer dropped him and turned his head in time to catch another scent wafting across his nose.

Ah hell!

It was a smell that threw him completely off guard. He knew it well, very well as a matter of fact. It was something he had often enjoyed when he managed to get the shy shrimp backed into a corner and with his fingers, left her panting for more.

She was ready, so very ready.

A desire so hard it hurt coursed through his rigid body forcing Gajeel to drop into a crouch for a second and screw his eyes shut as he let out an involuntary groan; shit! Growling, he bunched his legs and shot down the crumbling building; there, straight ahead.

He was pissed; as soon as he caught her, she was really going to get it!

* * *

><p>Levy's heart was in her mouth as her feet pounded heavily on the cracked tiles, her breath coming out in short gasps. A cloud of dust suddenly over took her pace as it enveloped around her making her cough as each breath she took inhaled a choking mouthful of dust. The Script Mage pressed her sleeve to her mouth and felt her knees give as she sank to the ground coughing. Her lungs were weak enough as it is and the dust wasn't helping her at all. She wasn't going to get very far at this rate. With ragged gasps, her sleeve still pressed to her mouth and nose, Levy hammered on, eyes squinted as she pressed on.<p>

An inhuman roar blasted across the hallways shaking the pillars from its foundations, Levy glanced over her shoulder and choked back a scream; two red eyes glowing with carnal hunger flew at her, a storm of dust left at his wake as Gajeel lunged toward her. The Script Mage shrieked as the Iron Dragon pounced, his massive body slammed brutally into hers carrying both of them into a corner of the hall between two pillars that managed to survive his rage.

Sweet Creator.

Panting, Gajeel fixed her with his: I - don't – know –whether – to – kill – you – or – kiss – you glare. Levy whimpered as he wretched her arms aside only to press her firmly to his chest,

"Shut up and breathe brat." His tone was harsh, caustic, only barely masking his anger. He was livid; a portion of his sanity reminded him of her delicate health and that the dust was only going to weaken her further more and another part, commanded him to display his rage with full malevolence. Levy shuddered as his fingers tangled into her hair securing her head and shoving her roughly into the safety of his body. Her arms dangled useless at her sides as she closed her eyes and inhaled his scent; it had always been her comfort, a warm and heady smell that never failed to send her reeling. She tilted her head up to look at him; the Iron Slayer stared back at her, his expression, a wild, chaotic storm of emotions.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered,

"No f*ck'n shit Sherlock!" Levy flinched as Gajeel pulled her head back to look at him. His fangs were set on edge; they itched to tear at her, give her a little demonstration of just how furious he was at her, then maybe she would listen. With a snarl, he pulled her lips to his biting angrily at her bottom lip, hands fisting the fabric covering her body; he had half a mind to rip them to shreds. The Script Mage whimpered as she felt herself pushed non-too gently against the wall as he hefted her body up. Gajeel was beyond reason; every fiber of him was at its prime. Desire was at the top of his list of carnal sensations. He needed her, wanted her.

Now.

A low growl reverberated low in his throat as the Dragon Slayer pushed his fingers between her thighs, his knuckles kneading her as a brief warning. Levy gasped,

"Gajeel no!" another growl and the he was inside her, strong fingers twisting sensually about as the mage writhe against him, her small mouth parted in an 'o.' He brought his mouth close of her ears nipping his way up to the side of her cheek as his teeth grazed her earlobe once before catching the soft flesh between his teeth,

"Feel that?" he whispered as she moaned and tilted her head up to the ceiling. Sweet Creator he was torturing her!

"Why do you never obey me?" his fingers created a knot of rising tension as Levy moaned and bucked. "Why?" Gajeel pushed harder against her; she was ready, oh so very ready for him. But he was going to push her until she answered him, show her just how physically and sexually frustrated he was when she defied him at every turn.

"Because!" Levy gasped as the Iron Slayer inserted another digit into her curling up inside until his knuckles split her world apart.

"Because?" Gajeel darted his tongue between her lips, dominating her; he was going to thoroughly mess her up, turn both her mind and body in a whirlwind of chaos and havoc.

"Because I can!" It was all Levy could do not to melt. Gajeel groaned as he pulled his fingers away and pressed his throbbing arousal against her. He was still clothed damnit! The Dragon Slayer wanted to strip both of them down and just take her here and now.

No. He couldn't. Levy began to cough, violently this time and a thrill of fear spiked up Gajeel's body as he tucked her head into his chest.

"We need to go shrimp." He murmured and Levy gasped and shook her head,

"Lucy," she whispered weakly and Gajeel growled shaking his head,

"Look at you!" he hissed, "You look like something the dog dragged in! Do you think I'd let someone like you go out when you look like you're going to fall apart any second?" The Dragon Slayer froze as a tear lipped down the Script Mage's eyes and fell on his hand. He stared at the shimmering drop, then back up at the mage.

"Ah hell," he muttered as he grabbed her and swept her off her feet, pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead and darted back down the hall; when will he learn to resist Levy's tears?

* * *

><p>"Make sure she doesn't move Obra." The Raventail master fixed his right hand subordinate with a critical glare before sweeping his cloak about a locked the door behind him. The creature casted a swift glance at Ivan's retreating shadow and turned his head to access the unconscious mage. The disfigured being passed a thin tongue over mishap lips as he bent over the girl. Something inside him clicked and Obra drew back as Lucy stirred, her long lashes fluttered once before she slumped and went limp.<p>

_"A dose every hour," _Ivan had ordered and Obra tilted his beak to look at the swinging pendulum across the cell and to the tickly alarm sitting on a dresser. The room was clean though dimly lit; a blood-red carpet covered the stone floor. The room held nothing but the bare necessities and a large slab of stone rammed up against the corner that served as a bed. Above, a thick, course belt held the Stellar's head in place. Below, four shackles implanted in the stone was fastened to her wrists and ankles, pinning her to the hard rock; each pair had a bar in between that enabled the user to position his victim in any way he wanted.

Oh the temptation.

He was indeed, a total sadist; when it came to shackles and belts, the towering creature commanded pleasure and docile females when he was in charge. Now, every blasted fiber of his being was fighting the urge to abandon all semblance of sanity and submit to the primal desire pooling within him.

It would be pleasure for them both.

How soft and pink would the Stellar mage's skin look beneath the sharp bite of his whip? Her mewls rang seductively in his ears and Obra felt the pull in his empty body. And the memory of his first encounter with her flashed into his mind: _He had touched her hair in the midst of the kidnapping. Besides, he liked blonde hair girls and wondered if her corn-silk hair was as soft as he thought it was. Ignoring Ivan's furious glares, the Devil Mage swiped his fingers beneath the girl's hair and lifted it up just enough to let her scent pass through slits that served as nostrils._

_Bingo._

Obra shook his head violently; he must resist, he had a job to do!

_Just one touch._

The Mage sank to his knees and smashed his forehead to the ground.

_Please?_

His hard forehead connected with the floor and the ground shuddered.

Gah!

Something on the corner of his vision flickered and set off and Obra raised his bruised head to see the red flashes of the alarm; it signaled that it was time to administer another dose.

Must. Not. Touch.

Obra shuddered as another pull filled his body as he made his way toward her; it would be a challenge to defy his craving, one he was not willing to accept.

* * *

><p>Pursing her lips, Flare lovingly spread a thick coat of raging red lipstick over her full lips. Smacking them, she tilted her to the side and patted her cheeks with a fat brush covered with a chalky white foundation that gave her the appearance of a ghost. Her dark, outlined eyes glowed with pleasure and she turned to assess herself in front of the full body mirror.<p>

Flare had mirrors, lots of mirrors in fact. They were everywhere, hung a foot away from each other, several were planted on the floor and stuck together to create a reflection that would watch her even as she dressed and undressed. The red-haired vixen didn't mind, in fact, she enjoyed the thought of hungry eyes following her every move. She arched her body and sighed against the dresser, her brows furrowed and her fists clenched; why did he have to go for that small-ass wretch with the tiniest of breasts that couldn't even compare to the voluptuous breasts of hers that every female in the guild envied!

Gajeel.

Flare's cheeks colored a vivid shade of pink as she ducked her head to observe her bare legs; they'd look so very well together, if only the stupid Iron Slayer had not crossed over to the light. Flare gritted her teeth; she'd make him regret his decision! The red-head's body contorted as she flopped naked, saved for her panties onto her bed and pulled a pillow over her chest.

Damn him and his rugged good looks. Damn him whenever he casted his eyes over her, she felt her insides turn to jelly. He once liked her, she knew that much. Flare glared at the window and felt once more, the vivacious stares of the mirror that reminded her of the heated gazes the Dragon Slayer gave her when they were alone. She felt hot and vulnerable everytime he passed by her, and quivered in awe at that wicked laugh he gave every time they successfully destroyed a town or city.

She missed that.

He was rightfully hers! That flat-chest brat couldn't even compare what they had together before he left! Flare squeezed her eyes shut and rolled over onto her feet, dropping the pillow as she rose to stand proudly in the middle of the room. Her head tilted back as she welcomed the lewd stares of the mirrors that surrounded her, loving the way her body tingled with anticipation; it was as if the Iron Eater was back, as if _he _was there appreciating the delightful view she gave him. Flare giggled; revenge and ecstasy was sweet.

They'd go so well together.

Still chuckling, the mage grabbed a brush and ran it tenderly down her long locks watching as it began a dance of its own, weaving around her naked body as it lightly squeezed her breasts and tickled suggestively between her thighs.

"Later," she laughed and flipped it behind her back as she resumed her brushing**. **A wicked smile on her lips; she'd get him back; she'd make him come back to her side. The guild was weak without him, they need a powerful dragon on their side, they needed _him_. Flare licked her lips; Gajeel would fall for her again as he always had, the shrimp was just a distraction for him, something for him to pass the time with. He never saw anything in that wretch. Pursing her lips, Flare tapped a sharp nail against her bottom lip; what to do. A light tap on her door and the mage frowned as she threw a robe around her nude body and cracked the door open a notch.

"What do you want wretch." She snarled. The maid quailed beneath her gaze,

"Um – Mrs. Flare, T-there's a gift for you outside," the little girl casted her eyes downward as she stared at her bare feet. Flare cocked her head to the side and stared at the little girl thoughtfully; the wrench had sky-blue hair and a body that people would assume a stainless steel pot; neither shapely nor beautiful like that – Flare froze. The beginnings of a sinful idea took shape and began to develop as she gazed at the girl cowering beneath her. She smiled;

Perfect.


	28. Chapter 28 Heat

**Heat**

**Hello lovely readers! It's been maybe three years since i've written for FF and i've decided to get back into writing fanfics! I will be working on this fanfic ****_along_**** with Retribution so please be patient! I couldn't bring myself to throw away this story and so i decided to continue this.**

_**For those who have forgotten how this entire story works , let me review and explain:**_

_**Heat. Summer. Scorching are COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORIES. I repeat they are completely DIFFERENT stories. Each one has their own story and i go by this order: Heat. Scorching. Summer. So if you want to read Heat only, read the chapters with the word HEAT on it. If you decide that you like the plot in the story Summer, you read the chapters with the word SUMMER on it and so forth.**_

**I also will ****_gradually _****begin working on Crystal Tears again. Keep in mind that when i do, i will be juggling three different stories so updates will vary but i'll do my best! **

**Thank you so much for reading!**

Gray was squirming by the time they reached the guest room. Iva apologized because she couldn't bear to let a guest sleep in her daughter's room,

_"__It would be as if I've completely given up on her."_ She sobbed as the two mages began to sputter apologies and sympathies; Gray allowed his eyes todart quickly to the Stellar Mage; if there was anyone he wanted to sputter apologies and sympathies to, it would be Lucy. Gray was a man who liked to…well…everyone knew this but…he liked to keep his privates breezy while he slept. The ice-man was pretty sure most men slept stark-naked but he wasn't sure if Lucy would be keen to the idea. He looked down at his bare chest and boxers and gulped; no she would _definitely _kill him if he asked her for permission to sleep next to her naked. The ice mage threw a quick glance at himself in the bathroom mirror and tried to fix the mess called hair.

He'd man up and take the armchair, Gray decided as he gave his hair one last ruffle with the towel before dropping it on the floor and making his way to the bedroom.

The blonde mage was already on her side of the bed. The mattress wasn't big, but it was large enough to comfortably hold two. The ice-mage eyed the space she left for her him, then looked up to face her,

"I can take the couch," he offered as he turned to the couch and braced himself for a morning filled with an aching neck, back and shoulder.

"Wait…Gray!" the male froze as he waited. He knew she was biting her lip; hell he _knew _she was thinking of letting him sleep next to her.

"Y-you can sleep next to me," the mage let loose a soft sigh he wasn't aware he had been holding, "but you need to put on a shirt," Gray allowed a wry smile to tug at his lip as he turned to face her,

"No problem," he said and quickly pulled on a t-shirt, ignoring his body's protest; with a woman not, it wanted to sleep on the bed naked. The ice-mage didn't understand why he felt so tense as he knelt on his side of the bed and slowly eased his body down the covers. There was a scant two inches of space between them as he wriggled, trying to get comfortable. Beside him, the mage heard his partner sigh and something sweet floated over his nose,

_"__Down boy," _he scolded as his buddy twitched and rose to attention. Gray heaved a sigh, it wasn't his fault! He was a healthy guy damnit! It was natural to feel something when he was at such close proximity a woman.

A memory of her state the night before rose unbidden to his mind and he had to breathe in through his mouth to prevent his arousal from twitching.

One. Two. One. Two.

"Gray?" at the sound of Lucy's voice, he stopped breathing entirely. It took a minute before he could collect his thoughts and respond,

"Yes?" oh god, he hoped his voice didn't give away what he was feeling at the moment. The bed shifted as the celestial mage turned her body to face him and he was struck by how young she looked. It was no secret that Lucy, like many of the female guild members, had a body that was made to send any man to heaven. However, it was her face that set her apart from the rest. At this moment, her face was just completely….adorable. Her dark blue eyes held his as she rested her cheek on the back of her hand,

"…are you still wearing your shirt?"

What? The ice-mage blinked and he looked down and did a double-take; holy shit how did he manage to strip without knowing?

"Uhh…" Gray licked his suddenly dry lips as he hastily sat up and looked for his shirt, "you know…" he began only to stop as Lucy's eyes traveled down his torso and stopped…

Oops.

Somehow, he had also managed to lose his boxers in the process. His action brought his _buddy _standing in the air, _waving _at her.

Looks like he'll be waking up with a sore body tomorrow.

**(A/N): Down here i'll be posting ****_TENTATIVE _****and ****_SET _****updates so you readers will know when a certain chapter will be posted. Please understand that i have 'life' outside of writing so i won't be able to update as much as i have done in the past. **

**_NOTE: Usually a few hours after i post, i look at how much i've written for the next chapter and then decide on the date i'll post the next chapter. _****_SO ANY UPDATES THAT COME UP ON YOUR EMAIL REGARDING A STORY UPDATE WILL BE THAT I'VE SET A DATE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!_**

**RETRIBUTION: 04/10/15 (SET)**

**Scorching Heat of Summer : (Scorching) - 04/17/15 (TENTATIVE)**


End file.
